You're My Friend
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Itachi. Lawan bicaranya terdiam sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab "Mmm... mungkin karena aku butuh teman curhat?" ia terkikik. "Tapi entahlah, aku hanya merasa lelah menyimpannya sendirian dan hanya kau yang sepertinya tidak takut dengan Akatsuki."/ Sebuah ikatan pertemanan baru mulai terbentuk... diatas atap KISHS dengan langit biru
1. Prolog

**You're My Friend**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Genre: Friendship, Romance  
Summary: Itachi, siswa cupu yang memdapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Hal apa sajakah yang akan dialami Itachi di sekolah barunya yang notabene salah satu sekolah paling elit di Jepang?

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.  
Suara nyanyian burung-burung kecil menjadi sebuah melodi indah di sebuah kota besar yang bernama Konoha. Bersamaan dengan sang surya yang mulai menampakkan diriya untuk menyinari dunia, rutinitas pagi sudah di mulai di kota besar ini, begitu pula di kediamam Sarutobi. Sinar mentari mulai menembus dari celah-celah gorden di kamar bernuansa biru yang di tempati oleh seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun. Namun hal itu tak mengusik tidurnya, pemuda itu malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya.  
Ceklek..  
Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut dan bermata hitam yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah kepala empat, Sarutobi Mikoto. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka gorden bewarna biru donker itu lebar-lebar sehingga memberi akses untuk sinar mentari memasuki kamar putranya.  
"Engh.." silaunya sinar mentari membuat si pemuda terusik dan membuka matanya menampakkan iris onyx kelam yang dimilikinya.  
"Bangun Itachi-kun." ujar Mikoto lembut sambil mengusap pelan bahu putranya.  
"Engh.. baik Kaa-san." sahut pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, memgambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.  
"Ne.. Tachi-kun, ini hari pertamu di sekolah baru, jadi jangan terlambat oke." ujar Mikoto sambil merapikan tempat tidur Itachi.  
"Baik Kaa-san." balas Itachi sambil beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.  
Sarutobi Itachi, nama lengkap dari pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang yang sering diikat ekor kuda itu. Itachi memiliki wajah yang rupawan dengan dua garis halus di bawah matanya yang memberi kesan tegas, kulit putih bersih dan sehalus porselen, bola mata onyx sekelam malam yang mempesona, tubuh yang atletis dengan tinggi 178 cm memberikan nilai tambah baginya. Jangan lupapakan otaknya yang jenius dalam berbagai bidang baik akademis maupun non akademis. Meskipun begitu Itachi bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya. Keluarganya, klan Sarutobi hanya bekerja sebagai buruh tani di pinggiran kota kecil bernama Ame. Itachi sendiri hanya tinggal bersama ibunya Sarutobi Mikoto, setelah ibu dan ayahnya bercerai saat ia baru berusia 2 tahun. Bahkan Itachi sendiri tidak tau siapa ayahnya dikarenakan sang ibu yang tidak pernah mau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya. Kini Itachi dan ibunya pindah ke sebuah kota besar bernama Konoha. Mereka pindah dikarenakan Itachi yang mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa untuk bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang, Konoha Internasional School (KIS) dengan gratis setelah ia berhasil menjuarai lomba sains tingkat nasional. Dan disinilah mereka, tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di kota besar tersebut.

.

.

.  
Selesai mandi Itachi mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya yang berupa kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan strip merah di bagian kerah dan ujung lengannya, celana panjang dan dasi berwarna merah maroon, serta jas almamater bewarna merah maroon dengan strip putih di bagian kerah dan ujung lengan serta logo sekolah KIS di bagian dada sebelah kanan. Lalu Itachi menyisir dan mengikat rapi rambut raven panjangnya. Tak lupa ia memakai kacamata tebal berbingkai hitamnya. Setelah dirasa cukup Itachi mengambil ranselnya dan menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

.  
"Ohayou Kaa-san." sapa Itachi sambil mencium pipi ibunya kemudian duduk di kursinya.  
"Ohayou Tachi-kun. Tampannya putra Kaa-san." balas Mikoto dengan senyum hangatnya.  
"Kaa-san bisa saja." balas Itachi sambil tersipu dan mulai mengoleskan selai cokelat pada rotinya.  
"Kaa-san serius kok. Tapi kenapa kamu selalu memakai kacamata itu? Setau Kaa-san matamu itu tidak minus kan?" ujar Mikoto sambil menuang susu di gelas putranya.  
"Tidak kok. Mataku masih normal." jawab Itachi cuek.  
"Lalu?" ujar Mikoto bingung dengan tingkah putranya. "Bukannya justru kacamata itu akan menghalangi ketampanamu dan membuamu terlihat culun? Apalagi kacamatamu tebal begitu walaupun cuma kacamata biasa."  
"Memang itu tujuannya Kaa-san. Aku memakai kacamata ini untuk menghindari serbuan gadis-gadis liar itu."  
"Gadis-gadis liar?"  
"Yah.. mereka yang menyebut diri mereka fansgirl. Kaa-san ingat kejadian saat aku di elementary school kan?"  
"Hm.. saat para fansgirlmu itu selalu mengejarmu, meneriakkan namamu, bahkan sampai menguntitmu, benar?"  
"Yap benar, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Lagipula aku datang jauh-jauh ke Konoha untuk belajar bukan untuk tebar pesona."  
"Hahaha.. kau benar nak."

"Lalu Kaa-san sendiri?"  
"Hm?"  
"Apa rencana Kaa-san hari ini?"  
"Kaa-san akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan di Konoha ini."  
"Wah.. semoga berhasil Kaa-san. Oh iya, aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan sepulang sekolah nanti."  
"Jangan, nanti kau kelelahan nak."  
"Tak apa. Aku juga ingin membantu Kaa-san, boleh ya?" ujar Itachi dengan wajah memelas plus puppy eyesnya.  
"Hh.. baiklah."  
"Terima kasih Kaa-san." ujar Itachi sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan memakai ransel biru dongkernya.  
"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.  
To be continued

.

.

.

AN:

Untuk marganya Mikoto setau saya marganya emang Uchiha jadi saya asal pake marga lain(disini saya pake marganya Sarutobi) biar keliatan beda sama marganya Fugaku dan karena Itachi ikut Mikoto jadi marganya ikut Mikoto ada yang gak suka mohon dimaafkan soalnya ini demi kelancaran cerita.

Ini baru prolog jadi masih pendek. Chapter 1 nya akan segera di update. Semoga ada yang suka sama fic abal buatan author amatir ini ya.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

.

.

.

Review please


	2. Konoha Internasional School

**You're My Friend**

**Chapter 1: Konoha Internasional School**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Genre: Friendship, Romance  
Summary: Itachi, siswa cupu yang memdapatkam beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Hal apa sajakah yang akan dialami Itachi di sekolah barunya yang notabene salah satu sekolah paling elit di Jepang?

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

20 menit waktu yang di butuhkan Itachi untuk sampai di sekolah barunya, dan disinilah ia berada, di depan gerbang salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang, Konoha Internasional School. Sekolah ini mempunyai 3 bangunan utama. Bangunan pertama diperuntukkan bagi murid-murid elementary school (KIES), bangunan kedua untuk murid-murid junior high school (KIJHS), dan bangunan terakhir untuk murid-murid senior high school (KISHS). Setiap gedung memiliki 5 lantai dengan fasilisitas yang lengkap dan juga mewah. Dilantai satu terdapat kantin dan lapangan olahraga indoor, di lantai dua terdapat ruang guru dan aula, lantai tiga sampai lima digunakan untuk ruang kelas dan perpustakaan. Di Konoha Internasional School (KIS) ini tiap tingkatan pendidikannya di pimpin oleh satu kepala sekolah, jadi ada 3 orang kepala sekolah yang memimpin di KIS. Dan yang menjadi tujuan Itachi sekarang adalah ruang dari kepala sekolah Konoha Internasional Senior High School (KISHS).

.

.

.  
Itachi mulai melangkah memasuki gedung yang berada di paling kanan, gedung KISHS. Itachi sempat kebingungan menemukan ruang kepala sekolah di gedung sebesar itu, sampai ia berpapasan dengan seorang siswa berambut merah maroon dan bermata hazel. Siswa itu menghampiri dan menyapanya.  
"Hei.. Kau anak baru ya?" sapa siswa itu ramah.  
Itachi menoleh dan mendapati si siswa berambut merah di sampingnya.  
"Iya." sahut Itachi dengan nada stoicnya.  
"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"  
"Bisa tunjukkan arah ke ruang kepala sekolah?"  
"Tentu. Ayo ku antar."  
"Ya. Terima kasih."  
Kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan melewati koridor-koridor megah di KISHS.  
Oh iya, namaku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori." siswa berambut merah yang di ketahui bernama Sasori itu membuka percakapan.  
"Itachi. Sarutobi Itachi. Salam kenal Akasuna-san." balas Itachi dengan nada suara yang tetap datar meski ia tersenyum tipis.  
"Panggil saja Sasori."  
"Kalau begitu kau bisa panggil aku Itachi."  
"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong kau pindahan darimana Itachi?"  
"Ame High School."  
"Oh. Nah, kita sudah sampai."  
Di hadapan mereka kini berdiri sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan plat bertuliskan "headmaster room".  
"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." ujar Itachi sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.  
"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, dan semoga kita sekelas." balas Sasori sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.  
"Ya."  
Itachi memandangi punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh. "Teman baru yang ramah" pikirnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Itachi pun berbalik dan mengetuk pintu di hahapannya.

.

.

.  
**Ruang kepala sekolah  
**Tok.. Tok..  
"Ya masuk." sahut suara dari dalam .  
Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut raven panjang dan bermata onyx.  
"Permisi." sapa pemuda itu yang ternyata Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan.  
"Kau pasti si murid baru itu. Sarutobi Itachi, benar." ujar sang kepala sekolah berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua, Senju Tsunade.  
"Ya, benar." sahut Itachi dengan senyuman tipisnys  
"Saya sudah menungu anda sejak tadi. Perkenalkan saya Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah di Konoha Internasional Senior High School ini. Pertama saya ingin berterima kasih karena anda karena sudah mau menerima beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sini dan saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di Konoha Internasional Senior High School." ujar Tsunade dengan senyuman hangatnya.  
"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama." balas Itachi dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum tipisnya.  
"Baiklah kamu akan saya tempatkan di kelas XI A, dan sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan datang menjemput."  
Tok.. Tok..  
Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.  
"Masuk." sahut Tsunade.  
Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria tinggi berambut putih yang mengenakam masker di wajahnya.  
"Anda memanggil saya Tsunade-sama?" tanya pria bermasker itu.  
"Ya. Masuklah Kakashi." sahut Tsunade.  
Pria bermasker yang di ketahui bernama Kakashi itu pun masuk dan duduk disebelah Itachi.  
"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi sopan.  
"Perkenalkan ini Sarutobi Itachi, murid baru yang akan masuk di kelasmu." jelas Tsnade sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi. "Dan ini Hatake Kakashi yang yang akan menjadi wali kelasmuSarutobi-san." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.  
Kakashi menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Ah, kau pasti si murid baru yang jenius itu kan?"  
"Mohon bantuannya Kakashi sensei." ujar Itachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.  
"Ya." balas Itachi.  
"Kurasa cukup, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. Dan untukmu Sarutobi-san, semoga kau betah di sekolah ini." ujar Tsnade.  
"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ujar Itachi sambil beranjak dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Saya juga permisi Tsunade-sama." ujar Kakashi ikut beranjak dari kursinya.  
"Ya." sahut Tsunade.  
Kriett.. Blam..  
Kakashi dan Itachi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dan menuju ke kelas baru Itachi, kelas XI A.

.

.

.  
**Koridor kelas XI  
**Terlihat sekelompok siswi yang sedang bergosip.  
"Eh, kalian tahu akan ada anak baru di sekolah." kata seorang siswi berambut pink, Sakura.  
"Ya, tapi kudengar dia anak kelas XI." sahut siswi lain yang berambut merah dan berkacamata, Karin.  
"Berarti satu angkatan dengan Konan senpai?" sahut gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang pucat, Shion.  
"Ya, kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya." ujar siswi lain yang berambut biru dengan hiasan mawar di rambutnya, Konan.  
"Semoga cowok tampan, hehe.." ujar Karin sambil senyum-senyum genit.  
"Eh, kalian ini masih kelas X, kalaupun anak baru itu tampan aku yang akan mendapatkannya duluan. Lagipula anak baru itu seangkatan denganku." ujar Konan.  
Ting..Tong..  
"Wah, sudah bel. Kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya Konan senpai." ujar Sakura sambil berlalu bersama kedua temannya ke kelas mereka, kelas XA.  
"Ya." sahut Konan.

.

.

.  
**Kelas XI A  
**Brakk..  
Pintu kelas di didobrak keras oleh seorang siswa berambut blonde panjang.  
"Hei, kalian tau tidak, un. Katanya anak baru itu akan masuk ke kelas kita, un." teriak si blonde.  
"Anak barunya nya laki-laki atau perempuan Dei?" tanya seorang siswa berwajah hiu, Kisame.  
"Aku tidak tau, un. Aku tidak sempat melihatnya." sahut siswa blonde yang diketahui bernama Deidara sambil duduk di bangkunya tepat di samping siswa berambut merah aka Sasori.  
"Anak barunya laki-laki." ujar Sasori.  
"Lho, danna tau dari mana un?" tanya Dei bingung.  
"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya." balas Sasori.  
"Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Konan.  
"Kalian lihat saja sendiri." balas Sasori cuek.  
Sreekk..  
Pintu geser kelas di buka dari luar menampilkan sosok sensei bermasker aka Kakashi.  
"Pagi anak-anak." sapa Kakashi sensei.  
"Pagi sensei." sahut anak-anak.  
"Tumben dia tidak telat, un." bisik Dei kepada Sasori.  
"Ya." balas Sasori.  
"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Masuklah." ujar Kakashi.  
Sreekk..  
Pintu kelas kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut raven dan berkacamata. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Kakashi.  
"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Kakashi.  
"Sarutobi Itachi, yoroshiku." ujar Itachi dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas disertai dengan nada stoicnya.  
Kakashi dan murid-murid lainnya swetdrop massal.  
"Yah.. Jadi teman baru kita ini pindahan dari Ame, dan dia merupakan siswa berprestasi yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sini." ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.  
"Cih, bertambah lagi satu anak miskin di sini." sahut seorang siswa berambut orange jabrik dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya, Pein.  
"Tadinya aku berharap yang datang cowok tampan, eh malah cowok cupu." tambah Konan dengan senyum mengejeknya yang di sambut dengan tawa anak-anak sekelas.  
"Sudah cukup. Pein, Konan kalian tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Nah, Itachi-san kau boleh duduk di samping Shisui-san." ujar Kakashi dan Shisui pun mengangkat tangannya.  
"Arigato sensei." sahut Itachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

.

.  
"Hai, namaku Shisui. Uchiha Shisui." sapa Shisui sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Itachi. Sarutobi Itachi. Salam kenal Uchiha-san." balas Itachi sambil menyambut uluran tangan Shisui.  
"Panggil saja Shisui tanpa embel-embel apapun, dan aku juga akan memanggilmu Itachi. Bagaimana?"  
"Baiklah. Salam kenal Shisui."  
"Salam kenal juga Itachi. Hehe.." ujar Shisui sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis andalannya. "Satu lagi teman baru." ucapnya di dalam hati dan kembali tersenyum tipis.  
.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

AN:

Ini chapter satunya. Gimana? Apa pantes dilanjut?


	3. Akatsuki

**Chapter 2 : Akatsuki**

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Summary: Itachi, siswa cupu miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Hinata, anak seorang karyawan yang juga penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang sama. Hal apa sajakah yang akan dialami mereka di sekolahnya yang notabene salah satu sekolah paling elit di Jepang dengan para siswa yang rata-rata berasal dari keluarga berada?/Friendship/romance/  
Warning: OOC, typo

.

.

.  
**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

.  
Ting.. Tong..  
Bel istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas bahkan sebelum guru yang mengajar dikelas menyudahi pelajarannya (murid songong -_-).  
"Hei Itachi, ternyata benar kita sekelas." ujar Sasori sambil menghampiri bangku Itachi dan Shisui bersama Deidara.  
"Danna kenal, un?" tanya Dei.  
"Ya, tadi kami sempat bertemu. Ya kan Itachi?" ujar Sasori sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.  
"Ya." balas Itachi singkat.  
"Oh. Kalau gitu kenalin, un. Namaku Deidara,un. Namikaze Deidara. Panggil aja Dei." ujar Dei sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Itachi.  
"Sarutobi Itachi. Panggil aja Itachi." sahut Itachi sambil menyambut uluran tanggan Dei dan tersenyum tipis.  
"Laper nih, un, ke kantin yuk danna, Shisui, Itachi." ajak Dei.  
"Ayo, kebetulan aku udah laper." sahut Shisui.  
"Ya."  
"Hn."  
Mereka berempat mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Namun sial bagi Itachi.  
Dug..  
Bruukk..  
Kakinya tersandung oleh kaki seseorang yang usil hingga mengakibatkannya terjatuh.  
"Hahaha.." suara tawa menggema disekitar.  
"Makanya kalau jalan tuh pakai mata." ujar seorang siswa berambut putih yang disisir kebelakang.  
"Apa masalah kalian hah?" sahut Shisui geram.  
"Cukup Shisui." ujar Itachi sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. "Sejak kapan jalan pakai mata? Setau ku jalan itu pakai kaki. Atau kalian ini bisa jalan pakai mata heh?" sambung Itachi dengan nada datar.  
"Heh cupu, kau berani sama kita?" sentak siswa bermata hijau dan berambut hitam yang merupakan tersangka atas jatuhnya Itachi.  
"Hn." balas Itachi cuek sambil melenggang pergi diikuti ketiga temannya.  
"Awas kau bocah." geram siswa berambut hijau.  
"Sudah Zetsu, bocah itu akan tau apa akibatnya berani menantang kita. Sarutobi Itachi, heh. Blacklist. Kita akan tunjukkan siapa Akatsuki sebenarnya." ujar siswa berambut orange jabrik dengan banyak piercing diwajahnya tak lupa devilsmirk yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ucapan siswa berpiercing disambut baik oleh rekannya dengan devilsmirk andalan para anggota Akatsuki.

.

.

.  
**Kantin KISHS**

****"Itachi, un. Kamu berani banget un." ujar Dei membuka pembicaraan.  
"Berani?"  
"Iya, un. Kamu berani sama mereka, siswa-siswa yang menghadang kita tadi waktu kita mau kesini, un."  
"Memangnya siapa mereka?" sahut Itachi cuek sambil memakan bentonya.  
"Mereka adalah Akatsuki." jawab Shisui sambil menikmati onigirinya.  
"Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi.  
"Ya, Akatsuki. Bisa dibilang genk yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini." sahut Sasori sambil meminum jusnya.  
"Tapi isinya anak brandalan semua, un."  
"Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu, meskipun mereka anak dari orang-orang terhormat di negeri ini tapi kelakuan mereka seperti berandalan. Akatsuki juga genk yang paling ditakuti disini, bahkan ada juga siswa yang pindah sekolah gara-gara mereka." jelas Shisui.  
"Siapa saja anggotanya?" tanya Itachi lagi.  
"Mereka ada 10 orang. Pertama Pein Yahiko siswa berambut orange jabrik yang memakai piercing, pewaris tunggal dari Rinnegan corp." ujar Sasori.  
"Lalu, un. Ada Zetsu, un. Siswa berambut hijau. Anak dari menteri kehutanan." lanjut Dei.  
"Yang ketiga Kisame Hoshigaki, siswa tinggi besar berambut biru. Anak dari menteri kelautan. Pein, Zetsu, dan Kisame sekelas sama kita." tambah Shisui.  
"Dari anak kelas sebelah, kelas XI B ada Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Nagato. Kakuzu, siswa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau anak dari direktur bank swasta. Hidan, siswa berambut putih pengikut aliran Jashin. Anak dari menteri dalam negeri. Lalu ada Uzumaki Nagato, calon pewaris Uzumaki corp." ujar Sasori.  
" Empat anggota sisanya dari kelas X, un."  
"Kelas X?" tanya Itachi.  
"Iya, un. Yang pertama Uchiha Sasuke kelas X A, siswa berambut hitam emo. Anak dari pemilik Uchiha corp. Uchiha Fugaku."  
"Uchiha?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap kearah Shisui.  
"Sasuke sepupunya Shisui, un."  
"Yah.. Bisa dibilang begitu." sahut Shisui.  
"Lalu ada Namikaze Naruto dari kelas X A juga, siswa berambut pirang jabrik. Anak dari walikota Konoha, Namikaze Minato sekaligus pemilik Namikaze corp." lanjut Sasori.  
"Dia adikku, un."  
"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa ada di Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi.  
"Dia dipaksa oleh Sasuke si pantat ayam itu, un." jawab Dei sambil memasang muka bete.  
"Haha.. Dia memang suka  
seenaknya." sahut Shisui sambil tertawa lepas.  
"Sudah tertawanya, un?" ujar Dei jengkel.  
"Sudah. Lanjut, 2 orang sisanya dari kelas X B. Pertama ada Hozuki Suigetsu, siswa berabut biru pucat. Adik dari pemilik Hozuki corp. Mangetsu Hozuki. Yang terakhir ada Juugo, siswa tinggi besar berambut orange jabrik. Anak dari menteri perdagangan."

"Lalu apa mereka suka membully?" tanya Itachi.  
"Itu pekerjaan mereka sehari-hari, un." 

.

.

Brukk.. Prangg..  
Terdengar suara benda jatuh. Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Itachi dkk tampak seorang siswi berambut indigo panjang terjatuh dan nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya berserakan disekitarnya.  
"Hahaha.." tawa memenuhi seisi kantin tanpa mempedulikan siswi yang terjatuh.  
"Kenapa kamu Hyuuga? Kenapa jatuh?" tanya siswi berambut biru pendek dengan senyum mengejek.  
"Haha.. makanya kalau jalan liat-liat dong." sahut siswi berambut pink.  
Siswi berambut indigo itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepala.  
"Hei, angkat kepalamu HYUUGA. KAMI SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU!" bentak siswi berambut merah terang dan berkacamata sambil menjambak rambut siswi indigo itu.  
"HINATA." panggil siswi lain berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail sambil menghampiri siswi indigo. "APA MAU KALIAN HAH?" geram siswi pirang itu sambil mendorong siswi berkacamata.  
"Sudah Ino." ujar siswi berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata.  
"Tapi Hinata-chan mereka harus diberi pelajaran." ujar siswi pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino sambil melangkah maju yang kemudian langsung ditarik menjauh oleh Hinata.  
"Awas kalian." Teriak Ino dari jauh.  
"Hahaha.. Berani banget mereka nantang kita." ujar siswi pink.  
"Mereka bukan nantang kok, cuma mau main aja dan kita akan berikan permainan yang menarik. Benar kan Konan senpai?" ujar siswi berambut merah bata.  
"Ya, dan akan kita tunjukkan siapa kita sebenarnya." sahut siswi berambut ungu yang diketahui bernama Konan dengan evil smirknya.  
.

.  
"Apa-apaan mereka?" tanya Itachi.  
"Yah.. Bisa dibilang mereka versi ceweknya dari Akatsuki." sahut Sasori.  
"Mereka menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki girls." tambah Shisui.  
"Akatsuki girls?"  
"Iya, un. Mereka masih termasuk kedalam Akatsuki, un. Anggotanya ada 5 orang, un."  
"5? Siapa aja?"  
"Yang pertama ada Konan, un. Siswi berambut biru. Kedua ada Haruno Sakura, un. Siswi berambut pink. Ketiga ada Uzumaki Karin, un. Siswi berambut merah terang dan berkacamata. Keempat ada Shion, un. Siswi berambut pirang pucat dan bermata ungu. Dan yang terakhir ada Tayuya, un. Siswi berambut merah bata."  
"Konan dan Tayuya siswi kelas XI sedangkan sisanya kelas X." sambung Shisui.  
"Sepertinya mereka merepotkan." ujar Itachi.  
"Sangat, un."  
"Berhati-hatilah Itachi." ujar Sasori.  
"Hn."  
Itachi dkk kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat telah habis.  
.

.

.

.

**Kelas XI A  
**  
Itachi berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.  
Disana tepat di bangkunya. Bangku yang tadinya bewarna putih berubah menjadi hitam dengan cairan yang menggenang. Tinta. Shisui, Sasori dan Deidara hanya bisa bengong melihatnya. Sedangkan Itachi tetap tenang dan mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai membersihkan bangkunya.  
Shisui mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling guna mencari dalang dari semua ini, dan pandangannya tertuju pada Akatsuki.  
"Hei Akatsuki, ini pasti ulah kalian kan?" bentak Shisui.  
"Kalau iya kenapa? Ada masalah? Lagipula dia itu gak pantes dapat bangku yang bagus. Hahaha.." ujar Pein sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi.  
"APA MAKSUDMU HAHH?" bentak Shisui sambil bersiap menghajar Pein.  
"Cukup Shisui, henti.." kata-kata Itachi terpotong.  
"Gak bisa gitu Itachi, mereka harus diberi pelajaran." geram Shisui.  
"Jika yang kau maksud pelajaran matematika maka saya akan mendukung anda Uchiha-san." terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah pintu.  
Shisui menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri sosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam.  
"A.. Asuma-sensei." ujar Shisui gugup.  
"Kembali ke bangkumu atau kau mau berdiri di luar?" ujar Asuma-sensei.  
"Ba.. Baik sensei." sahut Shisui dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada Asuma-sensei, Itachi."  
"Tadinya aku mau bilang tapi kamu keburu emosi." sahut Itachi kalem.  
"Haahh.. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku aman." ujar Shisui lega.  
.

.

.

.

Ting.. Tong..  
Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.  
"Ayo pulang, un?" ajak Dei pada ketiga temannya."  
"Ya. Tapi kita keruang loker dulu ya." ujar Shisui.  
"Oke, un."  
.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang loker.  
"Sip beres." ujar Hidan setelah mengutak-atik salah satu loker.  
"Sekarang kita pergi sebelum ada yang lihat." ujar Pein.  
"Oke. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau hebat Zetsu,bisa tau loker si anak baru. Padahalkan dia baru masuk." ujar Kakuzu.  
"Tentu saja karena tadi aku mengikuti si cupu dan teman-temannya kemari saat istirahat." sahut Zetsu

**Flashback  
**  
"Ayo kita ke kantin, un."  
"Oke, tapi kita ke ruang loker dulu. Aku mau ambil buku matematika." ujar Sasori.  
"Oke, un."  
Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang siswa berambut hijau mengikuti mereka diam-diam.  
"Heh, akan kuikuti mereka dan aku bisa tau di mana loker si cupu." ujar anak berambut hijau, Zetsu dengan seringainya  
.

.

Di ruang loker  
"Tachi, un. Kau sudah dapat loker, un?"  
"Sudah." sahut Itachi sambil membuka kunci lokernya.  
Sementara itu di luar.  
"Jadi disitu lokernya. Aku harus beritahu Pein." ujar Zetsu sambil berbalik pergi dari ruang loker.  
**  
Flashback end  
**

"Gitu ceritanya." ujar zetsu.  
"Wah.. Hebat kau Zet." ujar Kisame.  
"Kerja bagus Zetsu, dan sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum ada yang lihat." ujar Pein dan disambut anggukan teman-temannya.  
.

.

.

"KYAA.. AKATSUKI."  
"PEIN-SAMA."  
"HIDAN-KUN."  
"NAGATO-KUN."  
"KISAME-KUN."  
"KAKAZU-KUN."  
Terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga dari arah halaman sekolah.

Sementara itu di koridor lantai 2, koridor kelas XI.  
"Mereka mulai lagi." ujar Sasori.  
"Maksudnya?" tanya Itachi.  
"Kau dengar teriakan itu, un?"  
"Hn."  
"Yah.. Bisa dibilang fans club Akatsuki." sahut Shisui.  
"Fans club?"  
"Yah.. Walaupun mereka berandalan tapi mereka punya fans. Tau sendiri walau pembuat onar tapi wajah mereka diatas rata-rata." sahut Sasori.  
"Sudahlah, un. Itu tidak penting, toh kalian juga punya fans club, un. Lebih baik kita ke ruang loker sekarang, un."  
"Ya." sahut ketiga temannya yang lain dan kembali berjalan.  
.

.

.

Di ruang loker.  
Itachi menghampiri lokernya. Ia mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan mulai membuka kunci.  
Ceklek..  
Itachi menarik kenop pintu lokernya, tiba-tiba..  
.

.

Brusshhh..  
Dari dalam loker keluar(?) tepung terigu yang langsung menyembur(?) kearah Itachi dan mengenai wajah dan sebagian bajunya dengan telak.  
"TACHI, UN." seru Deidara menhampiri Itachi. "Kamu gak papa, un."  
"Hn. Untung cuma tepung terigu." sahut Itachi sambil melepas kacamata dan membersihkan wajah dan rambutnya.  
"Ini sudah pasti ada yang iseng, Itachi." ujar Sasori sambil membereskan kekacauan di loker Itachi. "Lihat." ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan benang, kawat dan benda-benda lain yang terpasang diloker Itachi dan membuat tepung terigu itu menyembur keluar saat pintu loker dibuka.  
"Ya. Sepertinya." sahut Itachi singkat.  
"Hm? Apa ini, Itachi?" ujar Shisui sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas hitam di dalam loker Itachi.  
Itachi menghampiri lokernya dan menggambil kertas yang dimaksud Shisui.  
"Itu kan.." ujar Shisui.  
"Cih." sahut Sasori  
Kini di tangan Itachi terdapat sebuah kertas seukuran kartu pos bewarna hitam pekat dengan gambar awan merah dibagian tengahnya. Itachi membalik kertas hitam itu. Dibaliknya terdapat sebuah tulisan **'WELCOME TO THE HELL'** dengan tinta bewarna merah darah.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Itachi sambil memakai kacamatanya kembali. "Welcome to the hell?"  
"Itu.." ujar Shisui.  
"Kartu Blacklist Akatsuki." sambung Sasori.  
"Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Iya, un. Kau lihat gambar awan merah dibalik kartu itu?" tanya Deidara dan Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Itu logo Akatsuki, un." lanjut Deidara.  
Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Lalu, apa maksud dari ini semua?"  
Shisui menepuk dahinya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelemotan temannya yang katanya jenius itu. "Artinys mereka akan menjadikanmu target mereka selanjutnya?" jelas Shisui.  
"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Itachi, sepertinya kau akan jadi sasaran bulying mereka selanjutnya." sambung Sasori.  
"Ya. Aku akan berhati-hati." sahut Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya guna membersihkan sisa tepung.  
"Sudah Tachi, un."  
"Hn."  
"Ayo pulang, un."  
"Ya."  
"Kalian pulanglah duluan." ujar Itachi sambil menutup lokernya.  
"Lho memang kamu mau kemana, un?"  
"Aku mau mencari pekerjaan sambilan."  
"Buat apa, un?"  
"Aku hanya membantu Kaa-san. Kalian tau sendiri kan biaya hidup disini mahal?"  
"Ya. Tapi apa sekolah akan mengizinkan?" ujar Sasori ragu.  
"Aku sudah minta izin pada Tsunade-sama dan beliau mengizinkan." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.  
"Baguslah, un. Bagaimana kalau kami bantu. Ya kan danna?"  
"Ya."  
Itachi hanya menggeleng singkat. "Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan."  
"Tidak merepotkan kok, un. Shisui, kau ikut,un."  
Shisui terlihat seperti sedang berfikir. "Itachi." panggilnya.  
"Hn?"  
"Jadi waiter mau gk?"  
Itachi tersenyum senang. "Mau. Dimana?"  
"Di kafe milik ibuku sepertinya dia butuh tambahan waiter. Kalau kau mau kita bisa kesana sekarang."  
"Baiklah. Ayo."  
"Kalau gitu kami pulang duluan, un. Ayo danna." ujar Dei sambil melangkah mendahului teman-temannya.  
"Ya. Semoga berhasil Itachi." sambung Sasori dan menyusul Deidara.  
"Ya. Terima kasih." sahut Itachi.  
"Ayo Itachi." ajak Shisui dan mereka mulai beranjak menuju kafe milik ibunya Shisui.

.

.

.

.

**Sharingan cafe  
**  
Cring..  
Pintu cafe terbuka, menampilkan sosok dua pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam.  
"Nah, kita sudah sampai Itachi." ujar Shisui.  
Itachi memperhatikan itu didominasi oleh warna cokelat muda dan cream dengan kesan klasik yang elegan. Itachi mengikuti langkah Shisui mengitari bangunan cafe hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan plat yang bertuliskan "Owner room".  
"Tunggu disini sebentar ya." ujar Shisui yang dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.  
.

.

.

**Owner room  
**  
Tok.. Tok..  
"Masuk." sahut suara dari dalam.  
Ceklek.. Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik. "Kaa-san." ujar pemuda itu.  
"Shisui? Ada apa nak?" sahut sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Kaa-san oleh Shisui, Uchiha Hikari.  
Shisui melangkah memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan meja kerja ibunya. "Kemarin Kaa-san bilang sedang butuh karyawan tambahan kan?"  
"Ya. Tapi Kaa-san belum dapat orangnya. Apa kau ada calon?"  
"Kebetulan, temanku sedang mencari pekerjaan tapi hanya untuk paruh waktu karena dia masih sekolah. Boleh tidak Kaa-san?"  
Hikari tampak sedang mempertimbangkan saran putranya. "Boleh. Kau ajak dia kemari."  
Shisui tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Kaa-san." Shisui berbalik menuju pintu.

Kriett..  
Pintu kembali terbuka di depan Itachi dengan kepala Shisui yang menyembul dari baliknya. "Ayo masuk Tachi."  
Itachi memasuki ruangan dan berdiri didepan meja Hikari disamping Shisui.  
"Ini dia orangnya Kaa-san. Namanya Sarutobi Itachi." ujar Shisui.  
Itachi membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. " Mohon bantuannya Uchiha-sama."  
Hikari memandang Itachi dan tersenyum hangat. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal Itachi-san. Namaku Uchiha Hikari, panggil saja Hikari." ujar Hikari sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
Itachi menyambut uluran tangannya. "Nama saya Sarutobi Itachi, Hikari-sama."  
"Jadi, kamu mau kerja part time disini?"  
"Ya. Jika anda mengizinkan."  
"Baik. Kamu saya terima bekerja disini."  
Itachi tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Hikari-sama." ujar Itachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.  
"Ya, sama-sama. Sebentar ya." ujar Hikari sambil menelepon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian Hikari mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menatap Itachi.  
"Lalu kenapa kamu mau bekerja part time? Kamu masih sekolah kan?"  
"Ya, saya masih sekolah dan saya ingin bekerja sambilan untuk membantu Kaa-san saya." ujar Itachi.  
Hikari tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kamu sekolah dimana?"  
"Konoha Internasional School."  
"Dia ini si siswa jenius penerima beasiswa loh Kaa-san, hebat kan."  
"Wah.. Hebat."

Tok.. Tok..  
Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.  
"Masuk." sahut Hikari.

Ceklek.. Kriett..  
Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender. "Anda memanggil saya, Hikari-sama?" ujar pemuda itu.  
"Masuklah Neji." sahut Hikari.  
Pemuda berambut cokelat yang diketahui benama Neji itu memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan meja Hikari. "Ada apa Hikari-sama?"  
"Neji kenalkan, dia Itachi karyawan baru yang akan bekerja part time disini dan aku mau kau membantunya." ujar Hikari sambil menunjuk Itachi.  
"Baik, Hikari-sama." sahut Neji.  
"Dan Itachi-san kenalkan, dia Neji yang akan membantumu. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan kau bisa mencari Neji."  
Itachi mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Neji. "Sarutobi Itachi, mohon bantuannya, Neji-san."  
Neji mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi. "Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal Itachi-san."  
Hikari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji. "Kamu bawa seragamnya, Neji?"  
"Bawa, Hikari-sama." sahut Neji sambil menyerahkan seragam pada Hikari.  
"Nah Itachi-san, ini seragammu dan kamu bisa mulai bekerja besok sepulang sekolah." ujar Hikari.  
Itachi menerima seragam itu dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Hikari-sama."  
"Ya, sama-sama."  
"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Hikari-sama." ujar Neji.  
"Ya."  
Neji lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.  
"Saya juga permisi, Hikari-sama." ujar Itachi.  
"Aku juga pulang dulu Kaa-san." ujar Shisui.  
"Ya. Kalian berhati-hatilah." sahut Hikari.  
"Oke." ujar Shisui.  
Itachi tersenyum dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Hikari-sama, saya permisi dulu."  
"Ya."  
Kedua pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.  
.

.

.

Di luar cafe.  
"Terima kasih sudah membantuku Shisui." ujar Itachi.  
Shisui tertawa kecil dan merangkul pundak Itachi. "Jangan sungkan begitu kawan, kita kan teman?"  
Itachi tersrnyum kecil mendengarnya. "Ya. Kita teman."  
"Bagus, sekarang kita pulang."  
"Ya."  
.

.

.

**Itachi's apartement**

"Tadaima."  
"Okaeri. Kau sudah pulang Itachi-kun, bagaimana sekolahm?" sahut Mikoto.  
"Baik Kaa-san. Kaa-san sendiri bagaimana?"  
"Kaa-san sudah dapat pekerjaan."  
"Wah.. Dimana Kaa-san?"  
"Di Akasuna corp. dan Kaa-san dapat pekerjaan di kantornya."  
"Wah selamat Kaa-san. Oh iya, aku juga sudah dapat kerjaan sambilan sebagai waiter di Sharingan cafe."  
"Wah.. selamat ya. Tapi apa kamu yakin mau bekerja Tachi-kun."  
"Sangat yakin Kaa-san."  
"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."  
Itachi tersenyum sumringah dan mencium pipi ibunya. "Terima kasih Kaa-san."  
Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putranya. "Ya, sekarang kamu mandi dulu Tachi-kun. Kaa-san akan siapkan makan malam."  
"Oke bos." ujar Itachi sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.  
.

.

.

**To be continued  
**.

.

.

**A/N:  
**Hai.. Saya kembali lagi. Ini chapter 2 nya. Gimana menurut kalian? Semoga banyak yang suka ya hehe..

Berhubung saya gak tau siapa nama ibunya Shisui, jadi saya pake OC di sini yang berperan sebagai ibunya Shisui, yaitu Uchiha Hikari.  
.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**Akasuna no Zaa-chan: **Ini udah lanjut. Gimana? Bahasanya masih terlalu kaku gak ni? Hehe..

**AprilianyArdeta:** Iya kok, Itachi Uchiha. Di fic ini Itachi sama Mikoto pake marga Sarutobi biar beda gitu sama marganya Fugaku karena Mikoto sama Fugakunya udah cerai, dan karena setau aku marga aslinya Mikoto itu emang Uchiha jadi aku ambil marga lain secara acak (disini aku pake marga Sarutobi). Pergantian marga ini cuma sementara kok buat kepentingan cerita doang.  
Buat pairnya masih rahasia hehe.. Tapi yang jelas bukan ItaDei atau ItaKyuu, maaf ya.. Soalnya ini fic straight.  
**Adit**: Ini udah lanjut.

.

.

**Special Thank's to:**

**Akasuna no Zaa-chan **

**AprilianyArdeta**

**Arashi no Magatama**

**Kyu-ru.25**

**Adit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi: " Yuki, kok gue dikerjain terus sih sama Akatsuki?"

Yuki: " Ya.. itu derita kamu Itachi."

Itachi: "Amaterasu."

Yuki: "Huwaaa… " ( lari)

Itachi: "Jangan lari loe." (ngejar-ngejar sambil bawa sabit Hidan)

Hidan: "Balikin sabit gueeee!"

Sasori: " Berhubung si Yuki lagi main kejar-kejaran jadi saya yang akan menutup fic gaje ini. Ehem.. Akhir kata .. "

Akatsuki: **" REVIEW PLEASEEE.."**


	4. Lavender and Indigo

**Chapter 3 : Lavender and Indigo**

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Summary: Itachi, siswa cupu miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Hinata, anak seorang karyawan yang juga penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang sama. Hal apa sajakah yang akan dialami mereka di sekolahnya yang notabene salah satu sekolah paling elit di Jepang dengan para siswa yang rata-rata berasal dari keluarga berada?/Friendship/romance/

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan (?), no bashing chara.

.

.

'Mind'  
"Talk"

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

Happy reading

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Internasional School. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah megah itu. Sosok pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang hingga sebuah suara berisik mengusiknya.

Bruummm..  
Terdengar bunyi sepeda motor dari arah belakang Itachi.

Srettt..  
Tinggal satu inci lagi sepeda motor bewarna orange terang itu akan menyerempet Itachi kalau saja dia tidak langsung menghindar.

Brummm..  
"Huwaa.."  
Terdengar suara sepeda motor lagi dari arah belakang Itachi, hanya saja kali ini diikuti suara teriakan.

"BERHENTI SASUKEEE."  
Ckittt...  
Motor bewarna biru dongker itu berhenti tepat dibelakang Itachi. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak seorang siswa berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam (?) diatas motor tersebut sedang berdebat dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.  
"Kau berisik Shisui." ujar pemuda itu.

Bletak..  
Shisui menjitak kepala siswa raven itu dan turun dari boncengan motornya "Kau yang apa-apaan Sasuke? Kau mengemudi dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya memutar matanya. "Hn."

Seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik si pemilik motor oranye menghampiri mereka. "Haha.. Kau kalah teme."

"Hn, ayo masuk dobe." Sasuke kembali memacu motornya memasuki halaman sekolah diikuti oleh siswa berambut pirang.

Itachi hanya terdiam menyaksikkan kejadian di depannya hingga Shisui menepuk pundaknya. " Hai Itachi, selamat pagi."

"Hn, pagi." balas Itachi datar.

Shisui merangkul pundak Itachi mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Ayo masuk."

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang-orang tadi." tanya Itachi.

"Yang berambut hitam namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia adik sepupuku. Sedangkan yang berambut pirang jabrik namanya Namikaze Naruto, adik Deidara. Oh iya, mereka berdua anggota Akatsuki yang kita bahas kemarin. Kau masih ingat?"  
"Hn. Mereka anak kelas X itu kan?"  
"Yap."

.

.

**Kelas XI A  
**  
"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil Pein?" tanya Zetsu. Ia sedang berdiri diatas kursi.

Pein mengangukkan kepalanya mantab. "Aku sangat yakin Zetsu. Sudah, cepat pasang."

"Ya." Zetsu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Memasang benang yang terhubung pada sebuah ember berisi tepung diatas pintu kelas. Ia mengatur benang itu sedemikian rupa hingga saat pintu geser itu dibuka ember berisi tepung itu akan jatuh. "Nah sudah selesai." ujarnya.

"Bagus. Peringatkan orang lain selain dia agar tidak masuk ke kelas." titah Pein.

"Baik." sahut anak-anak sekelas.

Itachi dan Shisui berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kelas XI A. Tangan Shisui terulur hendak meraih knop pintu itu tapi tangan Itachi menahannya.

Shisui menatap Itachi bingungu seolah mengataka 'ada apa' tapi Itachi tetap diam tak menjawab. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya kearah knop pintu, mengesernya pelan dengan posisinya yang masih berada diluar kelas. Ia mengesernya hingga pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Brushh..  
Brak..  
Terjadi hujan tepung didepan kelas XI A. Seluruh penghuni kelas yang berharap mendapat hiburan di pagi hari mendadak terdiam, bahkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki di kelas itu yang merupakan dalang dari hujan tepung itu hanya dapat membisu.

Shisui yang masih diluar kelasn pun hanya dapat membisu. 'Jadi maksudnya melarangku membuka pintu karena ini' batinnya. Shisui memandang Itachi bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Suasana kelas sepi. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang janggal mengingat bel belum berbunyi." sahut Itachi datar sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

Shisui mengikuti Itachi memasuki kelas. 'Pemikirannya simple, tapi akurat. Pantas saja dia disebut jenius.' batinya.

Sementara para anggota Akatsuki hanya bisa misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Kenapa bisa gagal?" tanya Pein kesal.

Zetsu hanya bisa menggeleng diikuti anggota Akaksuki lainnya.

Itachi memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang, ia berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya diikuti oleh Shisui.

Braakkk..  
"Ohayou.." seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang.  
"Ohayou." jawab seisi kelas.

Dei berjalan memasuki kelas. Saat tiba di depan pintu ia melihat suatu kejanggalan dilantai. "Apa ini, un?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok dan mengambil sejumput bubuk putih itu. "Oh.. Tepung, un." ujarnya sambil kembali berdiri. "Sebaiknya kalian bereskan itu, un. Jam pertama pelajaran Ibiki-sensei loh." ujar Dei.

Seketika para anggota Akatsuki segera memberaskan kekacauan itu. Mereka memang berandalan, tapi kalau berurusan dengan guru kimia yang terkenal paling galak seantero KIS, mereka juga gak berani.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. Tong..  
Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa-siswi di KISHS berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

"Ayo ke kantin un." ajak Dei kepada ketiga temannya.  
"Ayo." sahut Shisui dan Sasori.  
"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu." ujar Itachi.  
"Oke. Nanti susul kami ya, un." ujar Dei.  
"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Itachi mencuci tangannya di wastafel kamar mandi pria. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan membasuh wajahnya. 'Huh.. Pagi-pagi pun sudah dapat sarapan dari Akarsuki. Padahal aku gak niat cari musuh disini.' batin Itachi miris. Ia mematikan keran air dan memakai kembali kacamatanya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Itachi menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah megah ini menuju kantin.

Brakk..  
Itachi tersentak begitu mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras dari arah belakangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Disana Itachi melihat segerombolan siswi yang berjumlan 5 orang sedang mengelilingi seorang siswi berkacamata dan berambut indigo panjang yang dikepang dua. 'Pembullyan, hn?' Itachi menarik kesimpulan tersebut saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis berambut indigo itu hanya dapat meringkuk ketakutan dibawah kaki kempat siswi tersebut.

Konan menarik kerah baju gadis indigo itu kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Jadi sekarang kau mulai berani sama kami ya?" sentak Konan kasar.

Gadis indigo itu hanya terdiam sambil menangis sesengukkan.

Seorang siswi berambut pink aka Haruno Sakura menarik surai indigo gadis itu kasar. "Pokoknya kau harus mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas kami."

Si gadis indigo itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau." ujarnya lirih.

"Kau berani menolak hah?" bentak seorang berambut merah dan berkacamata, Uzumaki Karin.

"AKU MENOLAK." teriak si gadis indigo lantang.

"Kau.. BERANINYA." bentak Konan kasar. Ia mengangkat tanggannya hendak menampar si gadis indigo.

Itachi yang semula hanya menonton, membelalakan matanya kala melihat Konan hendak menampar si gadis indigo itu.

Konan mengayunkan tangannya cepat ke arah si gadis indigo yang hanya dapat memejamkan matanya takut.

Sret..  
Grep..  
Seseorang menahan tangan Konan yang hendak menampar si gadis indigo. Konan yang kesal pun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melihat siapa yang sudah menggangunya.

"Kau.." ucapan Konan terhenti.

Disana berdiri seorang siswa berambut raven panjang dan berkacamata yang sedang mencengkram lengan Konan dengan kuat. "Bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan nona?" ujar Itachi datar.

Konan menyentakkan lengannya kasar hingga pegangan Itachi terlepas. "Apa urusanmu cupu?"

Itachi hanya memandangnya datar. "Urusanku adalah tingkahmu yang keterlaluan."

Konan menggeram kesal dan beranjak dari sana. "Ayo kita pergi gilr's. Orang cupu itu memuakkan."

"Baik. Tapi siapa dia?" tanya Tayuya sambil menunjuk Itachi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya si anak baru yang cupu." sahut Konan.  
"Jadi dia si anak baru itu? Ilfeel ah." ujar Shion.  
"Ya. Ayo pergi." titah Konan.  
"Baik." sahut teman-temannya.

Itachi menghampiri Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan mimik ketakutan. Itachi menyentuh bahunya pelan. "Bukakah matamu, mereka sudah pergi." ujar Itachi lembut.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dihadapannya kini ada seorang siswa berambut raven panjang. 'Sepertinya dia yang menolongku.' batin Hinata.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang telah menolongnya. "Te-terima ka-kasih Se-senpai." ujar Hinata gugup.

Deg..  
Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Onyx bertemu lavender. Keduanya saling terdiam dengan pipi si gadis indigo yang bersemu merah.

'Gadis ini.. manis.' batin Itachi.

Itachi kembali menormalkan sikapnya. "Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa senpai. Te-terima kasih." ujar si gadis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Ka-kalau gitu, saya permisi, senpai." ujar si gadis sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan hendak berbalik pergi saat tangan Itachi menahannya.

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, senpai."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu. "Sarutobi Itachi, salam kenal."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Itachi dengan gugup. "Sa-salam kenal Sarutobi-senpai."

"Panggil Itachi saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Hinata, bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah Itachi-senpai. Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik. 'Duh, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini.' batin Hinata.

"Ya." sahut Itachi. Ia menatap kepergian Hinata. 'Hinata ya, mata lavendernya benar-benar indah indah, rambut indigonya juga. Dia.. manis.' batin Itachi.

Itachi pun kembali berjalan menuju kantin untuk bergabung bersama ketiga temannya disana.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin KISHS  
**  
Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kantin, mencari keberadaan ketiga temannya.

"Yo, Itachi." sapa Shisui dari salah satu meja di pojok kanti.

Itachi menghampiri ketiga temannya dan duduk di bangku kosong disamping Shisui.

"Tachi, un lama sekali, un." ujar Dei sambil menyodorkan kotak bento kepada Itachi. "Kami sudah pesankan bento, un."

Itachi menerima kotak bento itu dan membuka tutupnya. "Terima kasih. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan."

"Akatsuki?" tebak Sasori.  
"Hn. Akatsuki girls." sahut Itachi.  
"Mereka pasti membully si Hyuuga lagi." tebak Shisui.  
"Ya, Hinata Hyuuga. Kau kenal dengannya." tanya Itachi.  
"Dia adik sepupu Neji." sahut Shisui.  
"Oh, pantas marganya sama."  
"Kau tertarik dengan Hinata, Tachi, un?"

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Deidara.

"Kalau kau suka padanya, kau bisa minta bantuan Neji." sahut Shisui sambil terkikik kecil diikuti kedua temannya. Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya terdiam. 'Apa betul aku suka padanya?' batin Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. Tong..  
Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing.

"Shisui, Tachi, Dei duluan ya, un. Ada kelas seni, ayo Danna, un." ujar Dei sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Hn. Kami duluan." ujar Sasori sambil berjalan menyusul Deidara.

"Ya." sahut Itachi dan Shisui bersamaan.

Sreekk..  
"ONII-CHAN."  
Pintu geser kelas dibuka dari luar oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang memakai goggle. Anak laki-laki itu memakai seragam KIS berwarna hijau, seragam siswa Elementary School."ONII-CHAN." teriak anak itu sambil berlari dan menubruk Shisui.

"Tobi, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Shisui.  
"Tobi mau pulang bareng Nii-chan." sahut anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang ternyata bernama Tobi itu.

"Iya-iya. Oh iya Itachi, kenalkan ini adikku namanya Uchiha Obito tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Tobi." ujar Shisui. "Nah Tobi, Ini Sarutobi Itachi, teman Nii-chan." lanjut Shisui.

Tobi tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi." Hai Itachi Nii-chan."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tobi. "Hai Tobi, kamu kelas berapa."

Tobi mengacungkan dua jari telunjuknya. "Tobi kelas dua Itachi-nii."

Itachi mengacak surai raven Tobi gemas. "Anak pintar."

Shisui mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas. "Nah, ayo pulang."

"Ayoo." sahut Tobi semangat sambil menarik lengan Itachi supaya mengikutinya.

"Hei.. Hei Tobi. Kakakmu siapa?" ujar Shisui pura-pura ngambek.

"Oh iya, Tobi lupa." sahut Tobi polos sambil menarik lengan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

.

.

.

.

**Parkiran motor KISHS**

Ketiga laki-laki berambur raven itu berjalan melintasi area parkir KISHS.  
"Onii-chan, ada apa disana?" tanya Tobi sambil menunjuk kearah sudut parkiran.

Shisui dan Itachi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tobi. Disana terdapat 4 orang siswa yang sedang mengerubungi seorang siswa berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya. Shisui dan Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Bullying lagi.' batin mereka bosan.

"Apa mau kalian, hah?" sentak siswa berambut cokelat itu, Inuzuka Kiba.

Seorang siswa berambut putih kebiru-biruan menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. "Tenang saja, kami hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu Inuzuka." ujar Suigetsu

"Cih, lepaskan aku." ujar Kiba memandang keempat orang itu tajam.

.

.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang. Aku malas berurusan dengan Akatsuki." ujar Shisui kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tobi menari tangan kakaknya. "Tunggu Nii-chan, bukannya itu Sasuke-nii?" tanya Tobi sambil menunjuk kearah seorang siswa berambut raven chickenbutt.

Shisui melihat kearah obyek yang ditunjuk Tobi. "Ya, itu Sasu.." ucapan Shisui dihentikan oleh teriakkan Tobi.

"SASUKE-NII." panggil Tobi keras.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menoleh keasal suara, disana ia menemukan sepupu kecilnya Tobi sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Ayo kita pulang, dobe." ujar Sasuke kepada siswa berambut pirang jabrik.

"Yosh." sahut si pirang aka Naruto.

"Tunggu Sasuke, kita belum selesai." ujar Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah gak ada mood." sahut Sasuke santai sambil berjalan menghampiri motornya. "Ayo dobe." ajak Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Ya." sahut Naruto.

"Kau selamat sekarang bocah." sentak Suigetsu sambil mendorong tubuh Kiba. "Ayo kita pergi Juugo." ujar Suigetsu sambil menaiki motornya dan langsung tancap gas darisana, diikuti oleh Juugo.

.

.

.

.

Motor milik Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti disamping Shisui dkk berdiri.

"Hai Sasuke-nii, Naruto-nii." sapa Tobi riang.

"Hai Tobi." sahut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hn. Ayo naik." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Yey." sahut Tobi riang sambil naik dijok penumpang motor Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau naik di motormu Sasuke. Kau gila menyetirnya." ujar Shisui sewot.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Naik dimotorku saja Shisui-nii, aku janji gak akan ngebut deh." ujar Naruto.

"Janji loh ya. Eh gak jadi deh, aku akan pulang bareng Itachi. Kami mau ke Sharingan dulu." ujar Shisui

Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya membuka suara. "Kau duluan saja Shisui, aku bisa naik.. " ucapan Itachi terputus.

"Temanmu bisa ikut denganku. Aku dan si dobe juga mau ke Sharingan." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Benar kata si teme, ayo naik Shisui-nii." ujar Naruto.

Shisui pun naik di jok penumpang motor Naruto. "Ya, ya."

"Kau juga, ayo naik." ujar Sasuke. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." sambung Sasuke.

"Dan aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal senpai." sambung Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Sarutobi Itachi, salam kenal." ujar Itachi sambil menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Yey, ayo berangkat." seru Tobi.

Kedua motor itu bergerak keluar dari lingkunga Konoha Internasional School dan mulai membelah jalanan kota Konoha menuju Sharingan cafe.

.

.

.

.

**Sharingan cafe  
**  
Cring..  
Bel cafe berbunyi, masuklah 4 orang pemuda dan seorang bocah laki-laki.  
"Kau bisa masuk ke ruang staf, Itachi." ujar Shisui.  
"Hn." sahut Itachi kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang staf.

"Dia pegawai disini?" tanya Naruto.  
"Ya." sahut Shisui.

.

.

**Staff room  
**  
Kriett..  
Itachi membuka pintu ruang staf, disana ia disambut oleh Neji. "Kau bisa langsung ganti seragam Itachi-san. Lokermu nomor 09 dan ruang gantinya ada disana. Kutunggu disini." ujar Neji sambil menunjuk kearah ruang ganti.

"Baik." sahut Itachi.

Itachi pun berjalan kearah lokernya untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam cafe.

Itachi keluar dari ruang ganti dengan seragam Sharingan cafe yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cokelat muda yang lengannya digulung hingga sebatas siku, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Saat keluar dari ruang ganti Itachi nyaris bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis yang lebih pendek dari Itachi itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Onyx bertemu lavender. 'Gadis ini..'

"Itachi-senpai/Hinata." seru mereka bersamaan.

Neji berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas. "Di-dia senpai yang me-menolongku saat aku dibully disekolah." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kau dibully lagi Hinata." tanya Neji yang hanya dijawan anggukan pelan dari Hinata. Neji menghembuskan napasnya. "Huft.. Sudahlah, lain kali hati-hati dan terima kasih sudah menolong adikku, Itachi-san." sambung Neji.

"Ya." sahut Itachi.

"Hinata boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Neji.

Hinana tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja boleh Nii-san. Mau minta tolong apa." sahutnya.

"Jadi gini, Itachi-san adalah pegawai baru disini yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan dan aku yang yang menjadi pembimbingnya, akan tetapi aku dapat tugas dari Hikari-sama untuk mengantar pesanan. Jadi, aku minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikanku menjadi pembimbing Itachi-san." ujar Neji panjang lebar.

"Baiklah." ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal ya, aku harus pergi sekarang." ujar Neji sambil berbalik pergi dari ruang staf.

"Ya." sahut Itachi dan Hinata bersamaan.

.

.

Hinata menberikan sebuah notes kecil dan pena kepada Itachi. "I-ini untuk mencatat pe-pesanannya, senpai." ujar Hinata.

Itachi menerima notes dan pena tersebut. "Lalu, apa tugasku?" tanyanya.

"Tu-tugas senpai menghampiri meja pelanggan ya-yang ingin memesan, dan me-mencatat pesanannya." ujar Hinata.

"Oke, aku mengerti." sahut Itachi.

"Ka-kalau senpai bu-butuh bantuan, se-senpai bisa me-mencariku." ujar Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya." ujar Itachi sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruang staf.

"Sama-sama senpai." sahut Hinata pelan dengan wajah yang bersemu.

.

.

.

.

Itachi mulai menjalankan tugasnya di Sharingan cafe. Sebagai pegawai baru pekerjaannya cukup bagus. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada Hinata apabila ada hal yang tidak ia pahami.

Itachi sedang mengantarkan pesananan perasan ketika ia merasa ada yang menarik ujung kemejanya."Selamat menikmati." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Setelah selesai dengan pelanggannya, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah kearah seorang bocah berambut raven yang sejak tadi menarik-narik kemejanya. Itachi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah tersebut. "Ada apa Tobi." ujar Itachi.

Tobi memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. "Kata Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii harus mengerjakan tugas dengan Shisui-nii saat istirahat nanti." ujar Tobi.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sahabatnya diantara kerumunan para pengunjung cafe. Di meja pojok dekat jendela, Itachi menemukan Shisui sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Itachi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada bocag di depannya. "Sampaikan pada kakakmu bahwa aku setuju mengerjakan tugas dengannya." ujar Itachi.

"Yosh." sahut Tobi sambil mengangkat tangannya di kening, memberi tanda hormat.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Sana kembali ke tempat kakakmu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." ujar Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Tobi gemas.

"Oke." ujar Tobi sambil berlari menjauhi Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Wah.. Tampannya."  
"Keren."  
Terdengar bisik-bisik dari sekeliling meja yang ditempati Shisui dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mulai jengah memasang death glare andalannya. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh, gadis-gadis itu malah semakin liar.  
"Tampannya."  
"Berkencanlah denganku."  
"Aku akan melamarmu tampan."  
Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shisui. Kakak sepupunya itu tampak tenang-tenang saja, ia memejamkan mata sambil mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja. 'Sial, dia memakai headset. Pantas dia tenang-tenang aja.' rutuk Sasuke kesal. Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya kepada Tobi yang duduk disamping Shisui. Ia menghembuskan napas berat. 'Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seorang bocah pemakan lolipop yang memakai google?' batin Sasuke. 'Tunggu, google.' Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sasuke mendekati Tobi. "Tobi." panggil Sasuke.

Tobi menoleh kearah Sasuke, masih dengan lolipop ditangannya. "Ada apa Sasuke-nii?" tanya Tobi polos, ia tak menyadari seringai Sasuke rupanya.

"Boleh ku pinjam googlemu?" tanya Sasuke.

Tobi terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia mengeleng. "Gak boleh."

Seringai Sasuke memudar mendengarnya. Ia berpikir cara apa yang bisa membuat Tobi memberikan google miliknya. "Akan kutukar dengan lolipop rasa jeruk." bujuk Sasuke.

Tobi tetap menggeleng. "Tidak mau." ujarnya.

Sasuke kembali berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Tobi perlahan. "Tob, liar ada lolipop berjalan." ujar Sasuke gaje sambil menunjuk kearah luar jendela.

Tobi dengan polosnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Mana Nii-san?" tanya Tobi antusias sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Saat Tobi sedang asyik mencari 'lolipop berjalan' itu Sasuke dengan secepat kilat menarik google milik Tobi. "Pinjam ya Tobi." ujar Sasuke sambil berlari menuju toilet.

"Huweee... Sasuke-nii mencuri google Tobi. Sasuke-nii jahat, Shisui-nii.." Tobi teriak-teriak menangisi kepergian(?) googlenya sambil menarik-narik lengab Shisui.

"Apa sih Tobi?" ujar Shisui sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Sasuke-nii mengambil google Tobi, Nii-san." Ujar Tobi memelas.

"Ya sudah sana ambil." Sahut Shisui cuek.

"Shusui-nii juga jahat, mamaaa..." Ujar Tobi sambil berlari pergi.

Shisui memutar bola matanya. "Apaa-apaan anak itu." dengusnya. "Itachi mana sih sudah istiraghat juga."

.

.

.

.

Tobi berlari menuju ruang kerja Hikari, ibunya. "Mamaaa… " teriaknya sambil membuka pintu. "Lho kok gak ada." Tobi kembali berbalik kali ini tujuaannya adalan Staff room.

Brakk …

Tobi membanting pintu ruang staff room. " Itachi-nii." Teriaknya sambil berlari dan menubruk Itachi.

Itachi yang terkejut pun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tobi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut Tobi.

"Sasuke-nii mengambil google Tobi, Itachi-nii." Adu Tobi sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Itachi kembali mengelus rambut Tobi lembut."Nanti kita ambil ya, Tobi jangan nangis lagi, oke." Ujar Itachi.

Tobi mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, ia menatap wajah Itachi sesaat hingga akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Tobi sudah dapat pengganti google Tobi." Ujar Tobi ceria.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya binggung. "Maksudnya?"

"Ini dia pengganti google Tobi." Ujar Tobi sambil menarik kacamata Itachi dan membawanya pergi.

Itachi terbengong sesaat melihat tngkah Tobi. 'Anak itu.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari staff room dan tanpa sadar Itachi mengacak rambutnya hingga rambutnya yang semula berponi menjadi belah tengah.

.

.

.

.

Tobi kembali ke meja Shisui sambil tersenyum senang. Disana ia melihat Sasuke yang merubah penampilannya. Ia kini memakai google Tobi dengan tatanan rambut chickenbut yang diturunkan hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti orang cupu. Jadi alasan Sasuke mengambil kacamata Tobi untuk merubah penampilannya agar terhindar dari para fans girlnya.

"Apa yang kamu pakai Tobi." Tanya Shisui.

"Goggle baru Tobi."

"Oh.. ngomong-ngomong kamu liat Itachi gak?"

"Sebentar lagi juga kesini kok." Ujar Tobi cuek.

.

.

"Kyaaa.. waiter itu tampan sekali ya.."

"Kyaa tampannya.."

.

.

Lagi-lagi terdengar jerutan memuakkan itu. Sasuke dan Shisui memutar matanya bosan. 'Siapa lagi yang mereka teriakkan' batin keduanya kompak. Keduanya menoleh ke si subjek perhatian dan seketika mereka mengaga terkejut. Disana sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda sedang berjalan santai kearah mereka tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan disekelilingnya.

"ITACHI." Teriak mereka bersamaan. 'Jadi itu wujud aslinya'

Kini Itachi telah bergabung bersama mereka bertiga.

"Mana kacamatamu?" tanya Shisui.

" Dipakai Tobi. Tenang saja mataku sebenarnya noemal kok, jadi gak akan menggangu acara belajar kita."

"Lalu untuk apa kau memakai kacamata kalau matamu tidak minus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk menghindari mereka." Sahut Itachi sambil melirik kearah gadis-gadis yang tadi meneriakinya. "Tidak banyak yang tertarik pada orang cupu kan?" sambung Itachi.

"Boleh dicoba tuh idemu." Ujar Shisui yang disambut anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Terserah, tapi jadi belajar gak?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya-iya, dasar jenius."

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat Itachi dengan belajar bersama.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai.. ketemu lagi sama saya di chapter baru ini semoga pada suka ya..

Oh iya berhubung ada minta dijelasi gaya culunya Itachi maka saya akan menjelaskannya. Jadi, disini Itachi pake kacamata yang keliatannya tebel tapi itu Cuma kacamata palsu bukan kacamata minus. Untuk gaya rambut tetep sama, raven panjang yang diikat, Cuma edisi culunnya itu Itachi pake poni depan (kayak pas dia masis kecil) yang nutupin setengah matanya. Gak kayak mode coolnya yang model anak rambut disamping pipi kanan kiri belah tengah. Tapi tetep gaya Itachi aslinya ya mode coolnya itu hehe.

Kalau Hinata dia peke kacamata juga tapi asli kacamata minus meskipun minusnya gak terlalu gede. Model rambutnya dikepang dua kayak anak clun kebanyakan gitu deh. Tapi dia sama kayak Itachi mode culun itu Cuma disekolah doang. Semoga penjelasan Itachi and Hinatanya cukup jelas ya.

Satu lagi, di fic ini saya jadiin Tobi itu sebagai adiknya Shisui.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review

Guest1: kembali dong. Hehe tapi nanti ya..

Akasuna no Zaa-chan: Akatsuki jahat di fic ini udah tuntutan cerita ya Zaa-chan, semoga gak jadi masalah. Awalnya mereka gak gabung di Akatsuki biar bisa bikin konfik antara Akatsuki vs Itachi cs hehe, tapi gak tau deh kebelakangnya gimana.

: interaksi ItaHina udah ada di chapter ini. Awalnya Hikari gak ngen karena Fugaku sama Mikoto cerai pas Itachi masih dua tahun dan selama itu mereka gak pernah ketemu lagi jadi dia agak lupa-lupa gitu. Lagian kalau Hikari lanhsung tau jadi gak seru kan hehe..

Ms.X: makasih buat koreksinya. Untuk chapter ini saya juga mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi untuk memperbagus fic ini

Virgo shaka mia: hehe iya.. saya mau buat versi baru

Saya: ini udah lanjut

Ile kun:ini udah lanjut

.

.

.

.

Special thanks buat semua yang udah review, favourire, dan follow fic ini. Maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu.

Dan special thanks buat para readers sekalian.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

Review please


	5. Friend, Rival or Enemy

**Chapter 4: Friend, Rival or Enemy**

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Summary: Itachi, siswa cupu yang memdapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah diKonoha Internasional School. Hal apa sajakah yang akan dialami Itachi di sekolahbarunya yang notabene salah satu sekolah paling elit di Jepang?

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di Konoha hari ini cukup cerah. Sinar mentari menyinari seluruh kota, memberikan kehangatan. Disebuah apartemen sederhana di tengah kota tampak kesibukan sudah dimulai.

Tok.. tok..

"Itachi, bangun nak." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berambur hitam panjang sambil mengetuk sebuah pintu kamar bewarna biru tua.

"Engh.. baik Kaa-san." Sahut seorang pemuda dari dalam kamar.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian seragam rapi, Itachi bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san." Ucap Itachi sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ohayou Tachi-kun." Sahut Mikoto.

Itachi mengambil selembar roti dan mulai mengoleskan selai cokelat diatasnya dan mulai menggigit rotinya. "Kaa-san." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Mikoto.

"Kaa-san jadi dinas keluar kota?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh iya. Kaa-san lupa bilang padamu Tachi-kun. Kaa-san akan berangkat besok." Sahut Mikoto sambil menuang susu kedalam gelas Itachi.

Itachi meminum susunya. "Oh begitu"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Kaa-san tinggal sendiri?" ujar Mikoto.

Itachi tersenyum tipis."Tentu tidak Kaa-san."

Mikoto balas tersenyum lembut. "Nanti kalau kamu kesepian kamu boleh menginap dirumah temanmu Tachi-kun, karena Kaa-san akan pergi sekitar seminggu."

"Baik Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san." Sambung Itachi sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor di Konoha Internasional Senior High School menuju kelasnya, kelas XI A. Sebelum ke kelas ia pergi ke ruang loker.

Ceklek..

Itachi membuka pintu lokernya perlahan. Pengalaman terlalu sering dikerjai selalu membuatnya waspada saat berada di sekolah.

Krieettt..

Pintu loker terbuka perlahan dan Itachi bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Syuuttt...

Sebuah bayangan hitam melompat keluar dari loker, Itachi menghampiri 'bayangan' itu yang jatuh di depan lokernya. Dan ternyata bayangan itu berwujud seekor binatang, kecil, berbulu hitam. "Tikus?" ujar Itachi. Itachi menghembuskan napasnya lelah, masih pagi dan ia sudah dapat 'hadiah' dari orang yang selalu sama setiap harinya, Akatsuki.

'Yah.. tak terasa sudah dua bulan aku bersekolah disini dan sudah dua bulan juga aku selalu mendapat 'hadiah' dari Akatsuki. Kapan ini akan berakhir ya? Padahal aku gak niat cari musuh loh." Batin Itachi sambil menghela napas lelah.

Blam..

Ceklek..

Itachi kembali menutup lokernya dan menguncinya setelah mengambil buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya. 'Ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka bisa membuka loker yang sudah ku kunci ya? Sepertinya mereka berbakat jadi maling.' Batin Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang loker.

Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor koridor. Saat sampai di lantai 3, lantai murid kelas X ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berkacamata yang sedang menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di hadapannya. Itachi memdekatkan dirinya kearah dua orang itu dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

.

.

"A-aku bu-buatkan ini untuk Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Hinata sambil menyodorkan kotak bentonya kearah Naruto.

Naruto tampak menggaruk pelipisnya terlihat bingung. "Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ujarnya. 'Dan aku tidak mau memberimu harapan palsu' lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya`

"Ke-kenapa?" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku suka Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya`

"Tapi aku gak suka kamu. Lebih baik kamu cari orang lain saja." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Hahaha.." terdengar suara tawa dari arah belakang Hinata tepatnya dari segerombolan gadis yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Akatsuki girls.

Plak..

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memukul tangan Hinata hingga kotak bento itu jatuh. "Kau dengar itu? Dia sudah menolakmu, untuk apa kau masi disini HAH?" bentak gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangisannya yang akan tumpah hingga seorang gadis berambut biru menjambak rambutnya kuat.

Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Le-lepaskan senpai."

Bukannya melepaskan Konan malah semakin memperkuat jambakannya pada rambut Hinata."Makanya kalau ada yang bicara denganmu, dengarkan, JANGAN MENUNDUK. Lagipula apa kau tidak punya kaca dirumah? Anak miskin sepertimu berani-beraninya mendekati Naru . . ." Ucapan Konan terputus saat ada seseorang yang mencengkeram tangannya.

Grep..

Konan menolehkan kepalanya geram menghadap seseorang itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu nona, kalu main jangan keterlaluan. Permainanmu itu bisa merugikan orang lain, kau tahu?" ujar sosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang ternyata Itachi itu.

Konan mendecih sebal sambil memicingkan matanya tajam kearah Itachi. "Lepaskan tanganku b*reng*ek" ujar Konan tajam.

Itachi hanya memandangnya dingin dan datar. "Lepaskan dulu cengkeraman tanganmu dari rambutnya."

"Cih, tidak akan." Ujar Konan sambil menjambak rambut Hinata lebih kuat.

"Kalau begitu . . . " Itachi juga semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya pada lengan Konan.

Konan meringis kesakitan hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan rambut Hinata, disusul Itachi yang melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Konan.

"Ayo girls, kita pergi." Ujar Konan sambil berlalu dari hadapan Itachi dan Hinata.

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan merangkul bahunya manja. "Ayo Naruto-kun."

Naruto balas memeluk pinggang Sakura. "Ya, ayo Sakura-chan."

Hinata hanya bisa memandang keduanya sambil menahan tangis. 'Jadi Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-san.' Batinnya getir sambil berjongkok hendak mengambil kotak bentonya yang terjatuh.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata hitam kelam yang menatap Sakura dan Naruto dengan tajam. "Awas kau Naruto." Ujar siswa berambut raven mencuat itu dengan dingin dan pandangan menusuk.

.

Saat Hinata hendak mengambil kotak bentonya ada sepasang tangan kekar yang mendahuluinya mengambil kotak bento itu. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang sama denga dengan sosok penolongnya barusan. "Se-senpai." Ujar Hinata lirih.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Biar kubantu." Ujarnya sambil mengambil kotak bento Hinata. Itachi berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata. "Ayo." Ujarnya.

Itachi menyodorkan kotak bentonya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap kotak bento itu dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari lavender indahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang sakit?" ujar Itachi lembut sambil menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi barusan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa senpai." Ujarnya gugup.

"Apa karena Naruto tidak mau menerima bento buatanmu?" tebak Itachi.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang makan bentomu, bagaimana?" ujar Itachi.

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar saran Itachi langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Ta-tapi bentonya tadi su-sudah jatuh senpai."

Itachi tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju taman belakan sekolah. "Tapi tutupnya tidak terbuka kan? Jadi isinya baik-baik saja." Ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga. Itachi membuka kotak bento Hinata. Waktu dibuka isi bento itu memang sudah berantakan. Hinata menunduk malu. "Benarkan senpai, i-isinya sudah berantakan." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Itachi tidak menjawabnya, ia mengambil sepotong tempura dengan sumpit dan mulai memakannya.

Hinata menunggu dengan perasaan was-was. "Ba-bagaimana se-senpai?" tanyanya saat Itachi selesai mengunyah tempuranya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Enak sekali Hinata, kau pandai memasak ya." Ujar Itachi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "Te-terima kasih se-senpai." Ujarnya gugup.

"Boleh aku habiskan." Tanya Itachi.

Hinata semakin menunduk. "Te-tentu saja bo-boleh senpai."

"Wah.. terima kasih ya." Itachi melanjutkan acara makannya hingga isi dari kotak bento itu benar-benar habis.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih banyak ya Hinata, ini enak sekali." Ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan kotak bento milik Hinata .inata mengambil kotak bento miliknya. "Ka-kalau se-senpai mau lagi, a-aku a-kan buatkan la-lagi besok." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Benarkah?" ujar Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak kok senpai." Sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah." Ujar Itachi.

Ting.. tong..

Hinata beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Su-sudah bel senpai, a-aku ke-kelas dulu ya." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya." Sahut Itachi.

Hinata pun beranjak menuju kelasnya. Itachi masih memandangi punggung Hinata hingga ia hilang dari pandangan Itachi. 'Berhentilah memikirkan Naruto, ia tidak pernah melihat ke arahmu Hinata. Masih ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan itu bukan Naruto.'Batin Itachi. Ia pun beranjak menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kelas XI A**

"Jadi tugas kalian minggu ini adalah membuat laporan tentang 'Mutasi Genetik' secara berkelompok yang masing-masing kelompoknya terdiri dari 4 orang dan anggota kelompoknya bisa kalian tentukan sendiri. Mengerti?" ujar Kurenai sensei, guru biologi di kalas XI A.

"Mengerti sensei." Sahut murid-murid serempak.

Ting.. tong..

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kalas.

"Hei, kita berempat sekelompok ya untuk tugas dari Kurenai sensei." Ujar Shisui kepada ketiga temannya, Itachi,Sasori, dan Deidara.

"Oke, un." Sahut Deidara

"Hn." Sahut Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Kantin yuk." Ajak Shisui."

"Ayo." Sahut Sasori.

"Kalian duluan aja, un. Dei mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Dei.

"Ya, aku juga mau ke toilet." Sahut Itachi.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat Tachi,un. Dei udah kebelet." Ujar Dei sambil menarik tangan Itachi dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayo Sasori." Ajak Shisui.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Deidara sedang berjalan melintasi koridor-koridor di lantai 3, koridor siswa kelas X setelah dari toilet dan mereka sedang menuju kantin yang berada di lantai 1. Tiba-tiba..

BRAKK..

Terdengar suara benturan keras tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa itu, un?" tanya Dei.

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita periksa." Ajak Itachi.

"Ayo, un."

Itachi dan Deidara kembali menyusuri koridor-koridor disana hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan sumber keributan itu yang membuat mereka terbengong sesaat. Disana berdiri dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut hitam raven chickenbutt style dan yang satunya lagi berambut kuning jabrik. Dan yang membuat Itachi dan Deidara terkejut adalah posisi kedua pemuda itu yang menunjukkan mereka sedang berkelahi. Itachi dan Deidara berlari menghampiri kedua pemuda yang notabenenya sahabat tetapi saat ini sedang berkelahi itu.

"HENTIKAN(UN)." Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Itachi dan Deidara memisahkan kedua pemuda yang akan saling memukul kembali itu untuk saling menjauh. Itachi menarik Sasuke, sedangkan Deidara menarik adiknya, Naruto.

Deidara menarik adiknya ke ujung koridor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si pantat ayam itu, un? Bukankan kalian berteman?" tanya Dei.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis. "Teman? Dia bukan temanku." Ujar Naruto dingin sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, un." Ujar Dei kepada dirinya sendiri. "Masa bodoh ah, lebih baik aku ke kantin, un." Sambung Dei sambil melangkah menuju tujuan awalnya kantin dan sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Itachi menarik Sasuke menuju halaman belakang KISHS dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Itachi ikut duduk disampingnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian Sasuke? Bukankah kalian berteman? Lalu kenapa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya pasrah. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau cerita, aku tak akan memaksa." Ujar Itachi sambi beranjak.

"Tunggu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Itachi, memintanya kembali duduk.

Itachi kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Dia.. dia menghianatiku." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Menghianati? Maksudnya?"

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

**Flashback**

Terlihat dua orang remaja berseragam biru denga logo Konoha Internasional Junior High School (KIJHS) sedang berjalan bersama sepulangnya dari sekolah.

"Hei teme, ada gadis yang kau sukai tidak?" tanya siswa berambut kuning jabrik, Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn." Sahut siswa satunya yang berambut hitam raven.

"Ih, kalau jawab yang benar dong teme. Ada gak?" ujar Naruto jengkel.

"Hn, ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Woahh.. tak kusangka. Manusia sepertimu ternyata bisa menyukai seorang gadis juga ya." Ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku bukan homo dobe, jadi wajar bila aku suka gadis." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, ya. Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Dia teman kecilku sebelum ia pindah ke Suna." Sahut Sasuke.

"Yahh.. jadi dia di Suna?" ujar Naruto kecewa.

"Hn. Memang kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang temannya tajam.

Naruto bergidik melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu. "Hei, hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mengambil gadismu itu, aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatian manusia es sepertimu."

"Hn. Kudengar dia akan pindah ke sekolah kita besok." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Woah.. benarkah?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

.

.

**Esoknya di kelas VIII A, kelas Sasuke dan Naruto.**

Seorang guru berambut hitam pendek sebahu yang merupakan wali kelas memasuki kelas tersebut, dibelakangnya berduri seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung dan bermata hijau emerald.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa guru itu, Shizune sensei.

"Pagi."

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Shizune sensei sambil mempersilakan gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Saya pindahan dari Suna. Yoroshiku." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah saat melihat senyum gadis itu, ia mencolek lengan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. "Hei teme, itu yang namanya Sakura?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

'Cantiknya.' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa Naruto? Jangan bilang kau suka padanya." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto terkejut dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak kok. Aku tidak akan menghianati temanku." Ujar Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Begitu ceritanya Itachi-nii." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu bagian mananya yang mengkhianatimu? Bukannya dia bilang tidak akan mengkhianatimu?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Kejadiannya seminggu lalu."

.

.

**Flashback **

Sasuke sedang berjalan melintasi kaoridor-koridor kelas X. Saat belok ditikungan ia menjumpai dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya. Seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik dan seorang siswi berambut pink yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Naruto.. kau."

**Saat pulang sekolah**

Sasuke berdiri di tikungan koridor menunggu seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik. Tak lama kemudia dua orang siswa berambut kuning jabrik dan seorang siswi berambut pink berjalan ke arahnya.

Tap.

Sasuke menghadang kedua muda-mudi itu. "Naruto ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dan memegang bahunya pelan. "Kau duluan saja Sakura-chan." Ujarnya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto memandang malas ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke? Kau mengganggu saja." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke? Apa ini tentang Sakura?" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya tajam.

"Jadi benar." Ujar Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau bilang aku harus menyerahkan Sakura padamu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak akan." Ujar Naruto tegas.

Sasuke makin menggeram. "Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik padanya."

Naruto menyeringai. "Ayolah Sasuke, aku hanya pura-pura untuk menyenangkan hatimu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Aku memang sudah menyukainya dari pertama bertemu. Selama ini aku coba menghapus perasaan ini karena tak ingin persahabatan kita terputus, tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan persahabatan ini. Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku, tak peduli dengan ikatan persaha..." ucapan Naruto terputus.

Buagh..

Sasuke meniju pipi Naruto. "Jadi, kau rela menghancurkan ikatan kita hanya demi seorang gadis Naruto? Padahal dulu kau yang mengajarkanku ikatan yang kau sebut persahabatan ini." Geram Sasuke.

Naruto menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Heh, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Apa kau akan merelakan Sakura untukku?" ujar Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab.

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar. "Tidak bisa kan?" ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "Oh iya, aku melupakan sesuatu."

Buagh..

Naruto meninju pipi Sasuke. "Itu untuk yang tadi." Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan memutuskan ikatan mereka yang selama ini telah terjalin begitu kuat

**Flashback end **

.

.

.

.

"Yah.. begitulah ceritanya." Ujar Sasuke lirih.

Itachi menghela napas. "Ini rumit." Ujarnya. "Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa cerita padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Lanjut Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong apa ada gadis yang kau sukai Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Emm.. ya, ada." Sahutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Biar ku tebak, pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan?" tebak Sasuke.

Itachi tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Da-darimana kau tahu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sedikit gugup.

"Dari caramu memandangnya." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Masa? Tapi yah kurasa aku harus lebih keras berusaha. Kau tahu, dia menyukai Naruto." Ujar Itachi.

"Ya, tapi Naruto selalu menolaknya, aku jadi kasihan pada si Hyuuga itu, padahal dia anak baik." Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar."

Sasuke menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. "Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu Nii-san. Rebut hatinya dari si Naruto itu." Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke lagi. "Haha.. itu pasti. Terima kas.." ucapan Itachi terpotong.

"ITU DIA." Teriak sebuah suara dari pinggir taman.

Sasuke dan Itachi menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke asal suara. Disana berdiri 6 orang siswa dan seorang siswi yang sedang berdiri angkuh. Ketujuh siswa itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut abu-abu seleher menarik kerah baju Itachi dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke pohon . sasuke yang terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu reflek memundurkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Eh, ada Sasuke." Sahut Kisame.

"Tentu saja memberinya pelajaran karena sudah melukai Konan-chan." Sambung Pein.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Melukai? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Itachi datar.

Pein memandang remeh Itachi. "Kau lupa kejadian tadi pagi saat kau mencengkeram lengan Konan-chan sampai tangannya memerah?"

Itachi masih memandang Pein datar walaupun kondisinya terjepit diantara pohon dan tubuh Hidan yang menahannya. "Baru memerah kan belum sampai patah." Ujarnya santai. "Lagipula kalau dia tidak mulai duluan, aku juga gak akan mulai kok." Sambung Itachi.

Pein menggeram marah. "Kau.. beraninya." Ujar Pein sambil melayangkan tengannya hendak meninju wajah Itachi tetapi Itachi berhasi mengelak dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Bruak..

Akibatnya Pein hanya meninju batang pohon di belakan Itachi. Pein menarik tangannya dan meringis kesakitan. "Kau.." ujar Pei geram. "serang dia teman-teman." Perintah Pein pada teman-temannya.

"Yosh."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perintah Pein pada anak buahnya. Sasuke berusa melerai dan bermaksud menolong Itachi. "Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pein menghadang langkah Sasuke. "Mau kemana Sasuke. Lebih baik kau diam disini, atau kau mau bergabung dengan kami, hm?"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Pein sambil memperhatikan perkelahian didepannya yang menurutnya tidak seimbang, ya 6 lawan 1 itu sangan tidak seimbang bukan?.

Sementara itu perkelahian itu masih berlangsung. Hidan berusaha memukul wajah Itachi, tapi berhasil dihindari. Zetsu yang mencoba menendang kaki Itachi juga berhasil dihindari. Itachi melompat ke belakang Zetsu, ia mengepalkan tangannya berniat untuk meninju wajah Zetsu sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

**Flashback **

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun sahun sedang duduk bersama sang ibu di sebuah dojo kecil dirumahnya yang juga kecil.

"Kamu serius mau belajar judo Tachi-kun?" tanya sang ibu.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu itu mengangguk antusias. "Yakin Kaa-san."

Sang ibu yang bernama Mikoto itu pun tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu Tachi-kun. Tapi ingat satu pesan Kaa-san ya."

Si anak yang bernama Itachi itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa itu Kaa-san?"

Mikoto mengelus kepala putranya lembut. "Kamu jangan pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyakiti orang lain, kamu hanya boleh menggunakannya untuk melindungi diri dan orang yang berharga bagimu, kamu mengerti Tachi-kun?"

Itachi kecil tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Mengerti Kaa-san."

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai latihan. Kakek sudah datang." Ujar Mikoto sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dojo, tepatnya ke arah seorang pria tua yang mulai memasuki dojo.

"Yosh." Ujar Itachi penuh semangat.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

Itachi hampir meninju wajah Zetsu saat ia teringat percakapannya dengan sang ibu saat ia masih kecil. 'Kaa-san benar, aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyakiti orang lain.' Batinnya. 'Tapi bukannya ini bisa disebut membela diri?' sambung Itachi.

Saat Itachi sedang bergelut denga pikirannya tanpa disangka sebuah kepalan tangan menuju ke arah wajahnya dan Itachi terlambat menghindar.

Buagh..

Pukulan dari Pein yang kup kuat itu mengeai telak pipinya.

Pluk..

Kacamata Itachi terjatuh akibat pukulan barusan.

'Sial.' Batin Itachi sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

Pein menyerungai sinis. "Menyerahlah bocah."

Itachi tidak menyahut ia menundukkan kepalanya. 'Sial, dimana kacamataku."

Sementara itu benda yang dicari Itachi terjatuh di dekat kaki Sasuke. Sasuke munundukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil kacamata itu. 'Ini kacamata Itachi-nii. Untung tidak rusak.' Batinnya. Sasuke memasukkan kacamata itu kedalam saku almamaternya. "Hei, aku duluan ya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya." Sahut Konan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area perkelahian itu. 'Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti menang Itachi-nii.' Batin Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

Sementara itu Itachi masih dikelilingi oleh 6 siswa anggota Akatsuki. Itachi tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei. Aku bicara padamu bocah." Bentak Pein murka.

Itachi tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. 'Maaf Kaa-san mungkin aku harus melukai mereka sedikit kalau aku mau pulang dengan utuh.' Batin Itachi.

"ANGKAT KEPALAMU SIALAN." Bentak Pein.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memandang keenam orang didepannya datar dan dingin.

Deg..

Ketujuh orang minus Itachi yang ada disana terbelalak. 'Apa itu Itachi?' batin mereka bersamaan.

Wajah Konan bersemu merah. 'Mustahil. Dia Itachi?' batin Konan tak percaya. 'Aku tak menyangka kalau dia itu sangat tampan.' Lanjut Konan yang terpesona pada Itachi tanpa kacamatanya.

Itachi masih memandang orang-orang didepannya dengan datar. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?'

.

.

"AKATSUKI. Apa yang kalian lakukan." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

Kedelapan orang itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Disana berdiri kepala sekolah mereka, Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade menghampiri kedelapan siswanya. "Membully lagi, hm?" tanya Tsunade dengan evil smirknya.

Ketujuh anggota Akatsuki itu hanya mampu menelan ludah gugup. "Ti-tidak Tsunade-sama." Ujar Pein terbata.

Tsunade tersenyum mengerikan. "Bohong, kalian bertujuh cepat ikut saya ke ruang BP." Ujar Tsunade sambil menjewer telinga Pein. "Dan kau Itachi, cepatlah ke UKS kau terluka." Ujar Tsunade sambil berlalu dengan ketujuh anggota Akatsuki.

Itachi membungkuk hormat. "Baik, terima kasih Tsunade-sama."

"AWAS KAU."

"DIAM HIDAN." Bentak Tsunade.

Setelah Tsunade dan ketujuh Akatsuki itu pergi Itachi sempat terdiam. 'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.' Batinnya. Itachi terdiam mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ia lupakan. 'Oh, iya. Kacamataku.' Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari mencari kacamatanya, namun nihil benda itu tidak ada disana. 'Aduh, dimana kacamata itu.' Itachi masih mencari hingga ia teringat seseorang. 'Sasuke. Aku tak melihatnya, dimana dia? Apa kacamataku dibawa olehnya?' tanya batin Itachi. 'Sudahlah nanti aku tanyakan padanya.' Batin Itachi sambil berlalu menuju ruang UKS.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang UKS**

Tok.. tok..

Itachi mengetuk pintu ruang UKS.

Ceklek..

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka.

"Lho, I-Itachi-senpai." Ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo yang menjaga UKS.

"Hinata." Sahut Itachi.

Hinata memperhatikan Itachi dari atas ke bawah, dan ia terkejut saat menemukan luka di pipi dan sudut bibir Itachi. Hinata menarik lengan Itachi memasuki ruang UKS. "A-ayo masuk se-senpai, ka-kau terluka."

Itachi mengikuti Hinata memasuki ruang UKS dan duduk di salah satu ranjang disana. Itachi memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk dengan kotak obat di tangannya hingga akhirnya Hinata berbalik. "Bi-biar ku o-obati lukamu se-senpai." Ujar Hinata gugup.

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat.

Hinata mulai membersihkan luka Itachi dengan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol.

"Aw." Itachi meringgis kesakitan.

"Ma-maf senpai." Ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa,lanjutkan."

Hinata mengannguk dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Ia membersihkan luka Itachi, memberinya obat dan menempelkan plester. "Su-sudah selesai se-senpai" ujar Hinata gugup.

Itachi tersenyum tipis yang membuat pipi Hinata merona. "Terimakasih banyak ya." Ujar Itachi sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah karena perlakuan Itachi tersebut.

Ting.. tong..

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Ceklek..

"Hinata ayo kembali ke kel.. "ujar seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail, Yamanaka Ino. Ino terpaku melihat pemandangannya didepannya, dimana sahabatnya sedang bersama seorang siswa yang mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Itachi dan Hinata masih bertahandi posisi itu hingga mereka menyadari ada orang lain disana. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat disana yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"I-Ino-chan." Ujar Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Ino kembali tersenyum jahil. "Aku melihatnya lho Hinata-chan."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

Ino menghampiri Hinata dan tersenyum. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi."

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Ya." Ujarnya pelan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Itachi. "Ka-kami kembali ke kelas du-dulu senpai."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Hinata menarik tangan Ino.

"Duluan ya senpai." Ujar Ino ramah.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan ikut beranjak menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Sahut Hinata

Ino kembali tersenyum jahil. "Siapa senpai tadi?" tanyanya.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Na-namanya I-Itachi-senpai, dari ke-kelas XI A." Sahut Hinata gugup.

"Kau suka padanya Hinata?" tanya Ino masih dengan senyum jahilnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya menyembuntukan rona merah yang semakin menjalari pipinya.

"Jujur saja Hinata-chan, dan sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu." Ujar Ino. "Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu, sepertinya senpai itu orang baik." Lanjutnya.

"Ya-ya, di-dia memang baik." Ujar Hinata tanpa sadar.

Ino tersenyum semakin lebar. "Ah, Kau mengakuinya Hinata-chan." Ujar Ino jahil.

Hinata segera menarik tangan Ino, tidak ingin pembicaraan yang akan semakin membuatnya merona ini berlanjut. "Sudahlah Ino-chan, a-ayo kembali ke kelas." Ujarnya gugup.

"Ya, ya baiklah."

.

.

.

.

**Kelas XI A**

Suasana di kelas masih ramai dikarenakan Kakashi sensei yang lagi-lagi terlamabat. Itachi berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

Sreekk..

Itachi menbuka pintu geser kelas itu dan melangkah masuk ke kelas.

Sreekk..

Itachi menutup pintu kelas dan hendak melangkah saat ia menyadari ada yang janggal di kelasnya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak sepi, semuanya terdiam. Itachi mengangkat alisnya bingung. 'Ada apa dengan mereka.' Batin Itachi. Ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Yo, Itachi. Darimana saja? Kami mencarimu." Ujar Shisui bermaksud membuyarkan suasana hening di kelas.

Krik.. krik.

Kelas tetap hening hingga akhirnya.

"APAAA?" sahut seisi kelas bersamaan.

"Apanya yang apa?" sahut Shisui.

"DIA ITACHI?" teriak seisi kelas sambil menunjuk serempak ke arah Itachi.

"Ya iyalah, memang siapa lagi?" sahut Shisui santai. Ia tidak menyangka perkataannya barusan dapat membuat seisi kelas terbengong, bahkan para gadis banyak tepar dengan wajah merona. Shisui yang terkejut melihat keadaan kelasnya menoleh kearah Itachi. "Lihat hasil dari perbuatannma." Ujar Shisui sambil menunjuk ke arah para gadis yang sedang tepar dengan wajah merona.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya bingunng. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ujarnya santai.

Shisui menghembuskan napas. "Mana kacamatamu?"

Itachi hanya menggeleng singkat. "Entahlah, mungkin dibawa Sasuke, semoga saja."

Kini Shisui yang mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Akatsuki kembali mengajakku bermain, kacamataku terjatuh dan yah aku tidak tahu ada dimana. Tapi menurutku kemungkinan besar diambil Sasuke, karena dia juga ada disana saat kejadian dan pergi sebelum acara selesai." Sahut Itachi panjang lebar sambil duduk dibangkunya. Ia merasa risih diperhatikan semua orang dikelas. 'Apa-apaan mereka?' batin Itachi.

Itachi menghadap ke arah bangku yang ada di depannya, tepatnya bangku Sasori dan Deidara. Kedua orang itu pun masih memandang Itachi intens.

Itachi mendelik. "Apa?" sewotnya.

Sasori dan Deidara langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ti-tidak kok, Tachi, un." Ujar Dei gugup.

"Jadi seperti itu wujud aslinya." Ujar Sasori sangat pelan.

"Aku dengar itu Sasori." Ujar Itachi tajam sambil membuka bukunya.

"Hehe."

Sreekk..

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Kali ini seorang guru bermasker yang membukannya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, maaf saya terlambat. Tadi saya tersesat disebuah jalan bernama kehidupan, lho ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk para gadis yang sedang memandang sesuatu dengan wajah merona.

Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang para gadis itu hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang siswa berambut raven panjang dikuncir dan bermata onyx. 'Itachi.' batinnya. 'Jadi seperti itu wujud aslinya.' Sambungnya masih di dalam hati.

"Aku dengar itu, sensei." Ujar Itachi malas.

"De-dengar apa Itachi-san." Sahut Kakashi sensei gugup.

Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ba-baiklah kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini. Perhatikan saya dan papan tulis ini jangan Itachi-san, kecuali dia mau menjelas.." ucapan Kakashi terpotong.

"Tidak sensei." Ujar Itachi datar.

Shisui hanya dapat tertawa cekikikan di bangkunya.

"Ya, ya." Sahut Kakashi-sensei. 'Sial, ada yang mau menyaingi ketampananku rupanya.' Batin Kakashi narsis.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hei Tachi, kami sudah sepakat mau mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai sensei hari sabtu besok dirumahku sekalian menginap, bagaimana? Kau setuju tidak." Tanya Shisui sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Baiklah, kebetulah ibuku akan dinas keluar kota selama seminngu." Sahut Itachi.

"Oke, ayo pulang." Ajak Shisui.

"Yosh, un." Sahut Dei.

"Kalian duluan saja aku mau ke kelas Sasuke." Ujar Itachi.

"Oke, kau mau mengambil kacamata?" tanya Shisui.

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, dia di kelas X A." Sahut Shisui sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Itachi melewati koridor-koridor di wilayah kelas X. Ia berhenti di depan kelas X A dan melihat ke arah jendela, kelas itu belum pulang rupanya. Itachi mencari Sasuke diantara para siswa dikelas itu. 'Itu dia.' Batinnya saat melihat sosok Sasuke disana. 'Dan benar kacamata itu ada padanya, dasar.'

Iruka-sensei yang sedang mengajar dikelas itu menutup pelajarannya dan keluar kelas. "Selamat siang sensei." Sapa Itachi sopan saat Iruka-sensei keluar dari ruang kelas.

Iruka menoleh. "Oh Itachi-san selamat siang. Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Iruka.

"Ya, saya sedang menunggu Sasuke." Sahut Itachi.

"Oh, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Kalau begitu saya duluan ya." Ujar Iruka sambil berlalu.

"Ya." sahut Itachi. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok di samping pintu masuk kelas menunggu Sasuke hingga akhirnya sosok yang ditunggunya muncul.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Panggil Itachi.

Sasuke menoleh dan menghampiri Itachi. "Ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke watados.

Itachi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kacamata siapa yang kau pakai Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hehe.. aku kan hanya menyelamatkan kacamatamu supaya tidak pecah, lagipula aku yang menolongmu tadi."

"Jadi kau yang memanggil Tsunade-sama?" tanya Itachi.

"Sssttt... jangan keras-keras nanti aku dalam masalah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang kembalikan kacamataku." Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke melepas kacamata Itachi yang dipakainya dan bermaksud menyerahkannya kepada si empunya saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Seorang siswa berambut nanas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayo Sasuke, Sai dan Chouji sudah menunggu kita. Kau jadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan kacamata Itachi kepada pemiliknya. "Ini, aku dukuan ya Itachi-nii." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu bersama Shikamaru.

Itachi menerima kacamatanya dan memakainya kembali. "Ya." Sahut Itachi. Ia pun ikut melangkah meninggalkan sekolah menuja tempat kerja part timanya, Sharinggan cafe.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai.. ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter 4 ini, dan woah saya tidak menyangka. Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, hehe..

Chapter ini settingnya dua bulan sejak Itachi pertama masuk di KIS.

Di chapter ini mungkin terlalu banya flashbacknya tapi semoga itu tidak menggangu karena demi kelancaran cerita.

Pokoknya selamat membaca dan semoga para reader semua pada suka ya dan lupa review hehe..

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**.**

: Yap Itachi udah mulai suka sama Hinata.

Iya Sasu gak ikut bully Tachi, dia malah deket sama Tachi.

Ini udah update, mampir lagi ya..

.

**Akasuna no Zaa-chan**: saya juga suka pas bagian Tobi itu, bahkan saya sampe ketawa sendiri pas ngetiknya.

Sip.. nanti kita liat apa yang akan terjadi sama akatsuki ya..

ini udah update, mampir lagi ya..

.

**ile kun**: yosh, makasih buat dukungannya. Ini udah update, mampir lagi ya.

Chapter ini sudah saya perpanjanh hehe..

Iya, Tobi masih bocah disini, hehe

.

**Virgo shaka mia**: tenang aja, mereka bakal deket kok.

Mampir lagi ya..

.

**Aindri961**: iya, settingnya masih lambat karena baru chapter-chapter awal yang butuh penjelasan banyak.

Mampir lagi ya..

.

**Hiru**: Tobi kelas 2 elementary school aka SD, jadi dia masih kekanak-kanakan. Tobi bisa masuk ke gedung sekolah Shisui karena sekolah mereka Konoha Internasional School itu terdiri dari tiga gedung utama, yaitu gedung untuk SD, SMP, dan SMA. Jadi Tobi Cuma perlu nyebrang kegedung SMA buat nyamperin Shisui.

Sasuke baik sama Tachi mungkin karena dia ada feel gitu hehe.. dan Sasuke itu gak bakal ngebully orang kalo dia gak mood sama orang itu.

Oke, mampir lagi ya..

.

**Ms. X**: semoga chapter ini semakin baik ya.

Mampir lagi ya...

.

: iya, ini fic saya juga ferry-san, mampir lagi ya..

.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to:**

Semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic saya.

Semua yang udah ngefollow dan ngefave cerita saya

Maaf gak bisa ditulis satu-satu, tapi saya tetap berterima kasih banyak pada semuanya yang sudah mendukung fic ini..

.

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

.

.

.

.

**Review please**

**.**

**.**


	6. Brother?

**Chapter 5: Brother?**

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Friendship, Romance

.

Summary:Itachi, siswa cupu miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Hinata, anak seorang karyawan yang juga penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang sama. Hal apa sajakah yang akan dialami mereka di sekolahnya yang notabene salah satu sekolah paling elit di Jepang dengan para siswa yang rata-rata berasal dari keluarga berada?/Friendship/romance/.

.

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

.

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Itachi menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. "Ohayou Kaa-san." Sapa Itachi sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ohayou Tachi-kun." Sahut Mikoto sambil menuang susu ke gelas Itachi. "Oh ya Tachi-kun, Kaa-san akan berangkat dinas siang ini." Ujar Mikoto. "Dan apa kau jadi menginap dirumah temanmu hari ini?" lanjutnya

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Jadi Kaa-san, aku akan menginap dirumah Shisui sekalian mengerjakan tugas." Ujar Itachi sambil meminum susunya.

"Oke jangan nakal disana ya Tachi-kun." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah besar Kaa-san?"

Mikoto hanya terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan putranya.

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Tunggu Tachi-kun, kau belum makan." Ujar Mikoto.

"Tak apa Kaa-san, nanti akan ada yang memberikanku bento, ups.." ujar Itachi keceplosan.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat putranya yang menjadi salah tingkah. "Wah, siapa itu? Apa ia seorang gadis?" goda Mikoto.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san, aku masih normal." Ujar Itachi sedikit jengkel.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan pada Kaa-san."

"Nanti, setelah ia menjadi kekasihku Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi sambil berlalu.

Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi melangkah melewati halaman depan Konoha Internasional School yang super luas menuju bangunan sekolahnya Konoha Internasional Senior High School yang berada pada gedung ketiga. Itachi sedang berada di kawasan Konoha Internasional Elementary School saat ada seseorang yang menarik ujung jas almamaternya. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut raven yang memakai google disana.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar. "Ohayou Itachi-nii." Sapanya.

Itachi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu. "Ohayou Tobi." Jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut Tobi.

"Itachi-nii, Tobi dengar dari Shisui-nii kalau Itachii-nii akan menginap dirumah Tobi." Ujar Tobi semangat.

Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Asyik.. Tobi mau main sama Itachi-nii." Ujar Tobi dengan senyum lima jari.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang Tobi kembali ke kelas ya, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai." Ujar Itachi.

"Oke bos." Sahut Tobi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung KISHS. Saat hendak memasuki gedung Itachi melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon, Itachi menghampiri gadis itu. "Hinata." Panggilnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menoleh. "Se-senpai." Ujarnya gugup.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata mengulurkan kotak bento kepada Itachi. "A-aku menunggu se-senpai." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi menerima kotak bento itu. "Wah.. kau betul-betul membawakannya. Terima kasih banyak ya." Ujarnya sambil duduk disebelah Hinata.

Itachi mulai membuka kotak bento itu dan mamakn isinya. Hinata menunggu respon Itachi sambil merasa was-was.

"Ba-bagaimana senpai?" tanya Hinata saat Itachi telah menghabiskan bento yang dibawanya.

"Enak sekali Hinata, kau memang sangat pandai memasak ya." Puji Itachi.

Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya denga wajah yang memerah saat mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Bi-biasa saja se-senpai."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Hinata." Itachi kembali meyakinkan Hinata dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ka-kalau senpai su-suka, be-besok akan kubuatkan lagi." Ujar Hinata.

"Wah.. terima kasih banyak Hinata."

"Sa-sama-sama se-senpai. Ka-kalau begitu a-aku ke-kembali ke kelas du-dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil merapikan kotak bentonya dan beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Ya." Sahut Itachi singkat. Ia memerhatikan punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya hingga hilanag dari pandangan Itachi.

Tak lama Itachi ikut bangkin dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan memasuki ruang loker untuk mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukannya. Ia menghampiri lokernya dan membuka kunci loker tersebut.

Ceklek..

Itachi meggeser posisinya agar tak berada tepat dihadapan lokernya. Peristiwa yang sudah-sudah selalu membuatnya waspada, bisa saja ada jebakan disana.

Kriett..

Itachi membuka pintu loker itu perlahan, dan benar saja ada sebuah barang yang bukan miliknya berada disana. Itachi mengamati benda berbentuk kotak itu dengan hati-hati, bisa saja benda itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya kan?. Setelah ditunggu dan benda itu tetap diam, Itachi mencoba meraihnya. Ternyata benda itu sebuah kado berbentuk kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas bewarna biru muda dan pita bewarna senada. 'Apa ini?' batin Itachi, ia menyobek sedikit kertas pembungkusnya. 'Cokelat.' Batinnya saat melihat isi dari kado itu yang ternyata sebatang cokelat.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya cuek dan memasukkan cokelat itu kedalam saku celananya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, mengambil buku pelajarannya. Setelah selesai Itachi kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kelas XI A**

Itachi memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan santai menuju bangkunya. Sejak kejadian Itachi yang tak memakai kacamata tempo hari teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi aneh (menurut Itachi) terlebih para siswinya. Kini mereka suka mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Itachi walaupun Itachi sudah memakai kacamatanya kembali. 'Cih, terulang lagi.' Batinnya risih saat menyadari tatapan dari para siswi dikelasnya.

"Yo, Itachi." Sapa Shisui.

Itachi tersenyum tipis (ia tak menyadari bahwa hal tersebut dapat membuat para gadis berteriak histeris dan tepar dengan wajah merona) dan menghampiri Shisui.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di lokerku." Ujarnya sambil duduk dibangkunya disamping Shisui.

"Apa itu, un?" Dei ikut nimbrung.

Itachi mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari sakunya dam meletakannya di meja.

"Cokelat?" tanya Sasori bingung.

Shisui mengambil cokelat itu dan memutar-mutarnya. "Sepertinya ini cokelat biasa yang tidak berbahaya." Ujarnya sambil meletakan cokelat itu kembali.

"Lalu kenapa cokelat itu ada dilokerku?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu artinya, un kau punya penggemar rahasia Tachi,un."

"Haha.. mana mungkin." Ujar Itachi santai.

"Bisa saja, un." Sahut Dei ngotot.

"Ya, ya. Tapi aku tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi untuk kalian saja." Ujar Itachi.

Dei menyambar cokelat itu sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Wah.. terima kasih Tachi, un." Ujar Dei sambil mulai membuka bungkus cokelat itu.

"Hn."

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang gadis yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Itachi dkk terutama Itachi sendiri. "Jadi kau tidak suka makanan manis. Baiklah, akan kucoba yang lain." Ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran di KISHS berbunyi, murid-murid pun seketika berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kalian mau langsung kerumahku atau pulang dulu?" tanya Shisui kepada ketiga temannya.

"Pulang dulu, un" ujar Dei yang disambut anggukan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, kutunggu dirumah ya."

"Oke, un." Sahut Dei sambil melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Hei, aku harus ke Sharingan cafe Shisui." Ujar Itachi sambil melangkah diikuti Shisui.

"Tenang saja aku sadah bilang pada Kaa-san bahwa kau cuti hari ini." Sahut Shisui santai.

"Hei, tapi.. " ucapan Itachi terpotong.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang." Ujar Shisui sambil menarik tangan Itachi.

Itachi mendengus dan mengikuti langkah Shisui keluar dari gedung KISHS.

"NII-CHAN." Teriak sebuah suara cempreng dari kejauhan.

Itachi dan Shisui sontak menoleh kesumber suara. Disana berlari seorang bocah berseragam Konoha Elementary yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Bocah bernama Tobi itu terus berlari hingga ia berhasil menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Itachi, dan hal itu sontak membuat Shisui cemberut.

"Kau lupa lagi siapa kakakmu,Tobi?" tanya Shisui masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tidak kok." Sahut Tobi dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang sukses membuat Shisui pundung di pojokan.

"Nii-chan, kita jadi main kan?" ujar Tobi ceria tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang tengah pundung.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Tobi pelan. "Tentu. Tapi, apakah kakakmu tidak diajak? Lihat dia pundung tuh." Sahut Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Shisui.

Tobi menghampiri Shisui dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah menunduk dengan tangan mungilnya, ia tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. "Shisui-nii juga akan Tobi ajak main kok, jadu jangan nangis ya." Ujar Tobi super polos.

Shisui molongo dengan sebuah perempatan yang muncul di keningnya. 'SIAPA YANG MENANGIS?' teriak batinnya frustasi.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan horor kakaknya Tobi pun menarik lengan Shisui dan membawanya ketempat Itachi berdiri. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara itu.

Itachi melirik Shisui yang masih menampilkan ekspresi 'sok' cemberut padanya. "Hei, sudahlah. Jangan cemberut terus, kau membuatku mual."

Shisui memandang Itachi tajam lalu melengos pergi sambil menarik lengan Tobi. "Terserah. Kutunggu dirumahku." Ujarnya pura-pura kesal.

"Tunggu." Itachi menghentikan langkah Shisui.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum memberi tahuku dimana alamat rumahmu." Sahut Itachi santai.

"Oh iya." Ujar Shisui sambil menepuk dahinya pelan dan kembali berbalik menghampiri Itachi. "Konoha Residence, distrik Uchiha nomer 9." Ujar Shisui yang sepertinya sudah melupakan marahnya pada Itachi.

"Hn, oke."

"Kalau kau tersesat hubungi aku. Baiklah aku duluan ya." Ujar Shisui sambil kembali berjalan menuju gerbang KIS.

"Hn." Ujar Itachi sambil ikut melangkah keluar dari area KIS.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan yang rindang dipenuhi pepohonan di area Konoha Residence ini. Setelah bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar, akhinya Itachi menemukan dimana letak distrik Uchiha berada dan ia sedang menuju kesana sekarang. Asal kalian tahu, Konoha Residence itu kawasan perumahan terelit dan terbesar di Konoha yang terdiri dari 10 distrik, jadi ya cukup melelahkan menyusuri perumahan itu dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi berhubung Itachi sadang dalam mode 'irit' maka ia rela melakukan itu.

Itachi berdiri didepan sebuah gerbang besar yang kokoh dengan lambang kipas bewarna merah putih di depannya berserta tulisan 'Distrik Uchiha." Dibawah lambang kipas itu.

Seorang pria berpakaian satpam menghampiri Itachi. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya satpam bernametag Kotetsu itu.

"Aku mau bertamu ke rumah Uchiha Shisui di distrik Uchiha nomer 9." Sahut Itachi sopan.

"Boleh kulihat tanda pengenalmu." Ujar Kotetsu.

Itachi meyerahkan kartu pelajar miliknya yang diterima oleh Kotetsu.

"Sarutobi Itachi, baiklah kau boleh masuk." Ujar Kotetsu sambil menyerahkan kembali kartu pelajar milik Itachi. Kotetsu menekan salah satu tombol yang berada di posnya dan pintu gerbang besar itu terbuka. "Silakan masuk." Ujar Kotetsu ramah.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Itachi sambil mambungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama."

Itachi mulai melangkah memasuki kawasan distrik Uchiha itu. Dihadapan Itachi kini berdiri rumah-rumah milik Uchiha yang semuanya besar dan megah. "Di distrik ini tidak ada rumah yang kecil ya?' batin Itachi sweatdrop. 'Kebanyakan mansion malah.' Lanjutnya

Hello Itachi, kau tidak tau apa itu Uchiha?

Itachi kembali melangkah mencari rumah dengan nomor 9, rumah Shisui.

TIINNN...

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang Itachi. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menghindar, membiarkan mobil itu lewat. Mobil sedan bewarna silver itu lewat disamping Itachi dan berbelok disebuah mansion yang berada tak jauh di depan Itachi. Itachi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya saat mobil itu telah masuk ke rumah yang ditujunya. Itachi melirik nomor rumah yang dimasuki mobil siver tadi. 'Nomor 2, berarti rumah Shisui masih jauh dong.' Batinnya.

Itachi hampir melangkahkan kakinya kembali saat ia mendengar bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga.

TIINN.. TIINNN..

Itachi menolehkan kepala ke sumber bunyi, tepatnya ke dalam rumah bernomor 2 itu. Disana ia melihat laju mobil itu yang terhenti tak jauh dari gerbang, didepannya tampak sebuah motor sport bewarna biru dongker yang menghadang laju mobil itu. Itachi memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat lebih jelas orang yang menaiki motor sport biru dongker. Rambut raven chickenbutt style, kulit putih bersih, mata onyx kelam. 'Sasuke.' Batin Itachi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang keluar dari mobil sedan silver itu dan menghampiri pemuda yang diyakini Itachi sebagai Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau Sasuke?" tanya perempuan itu.

'Jadi benar ia Sasuke.' Batin Itachi sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu Mei, mau apa kau membawa laki-laki itu kemari?" tanya Sasuke sinis sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Bukankah tidak sopan memanggil ibumu dengan namanya, Sasuke-chan." Sahut laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi memanggil wanita jalang itu dengan sebutan ibu." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Apa kau bilang bocah?" ujar lelaki itu geram.

"Sudahlah Chojuro-kun, tak usah hiraukan bocah tengik itu." Ujar si wanita yang diketahui bernama Mei Terumi itu sambil masuk kemobil diikuti oleh Chojuro yang langsung menjalankan mobil sedan silver itu.

Sasuke menggeretakan giginya kesal saat mobil itu melewatinya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Aku tahu kau ada disana, keluarlah Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud mendengarnya." Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya mempersilakan Itachi masuk. "Masuklah Nii-san." Ujarnya. "Dan jangan sungkan, aku tahu kok kau sudah berada dari tadi dan aku sengaja membiarkan kau mendengar semuanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah.. mungkin karena kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang besar." Ujar Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadinya aku mau kerumah Shisui, mau mengerjakan tugas sekaligus menginap disana." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Sasuke cepat yang disambut anggukan oleh Itachi. "Masuklah dulu, aku mau mengambil barang-barangku dikamar."

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Itachi. Mereka melewati ruang tamu yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang baru saja berdebat dengan Sasuke tadi, dan kini mereka sedang bermesraan. "Jangan melihat keruang tamu Nii-san, nanti matamu sakit." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang dikeraskan bermaksud menyindir dua orang lain disana.

Kedua orang itu mendengus dan menatap dengan pandangan mengejek kearah Sasuke. "Bocah tahu apa, hah?"

Sasuke kembali memandang tajam kedua orang itu dan langsung melengos tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sedangkan Itachi masih berdiri di anak tanga terbawah menuju lantai dua. 'Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan tempat ini.' Batin Itachi. Itachi memandang dua orang yang juga memandangnya. "Hei, kau temannya Sasuke?" tanya si pria yang diketahu bernama Chojuro itu.

Itachi hanya memandang dingin kedua orang itu. "Hn." Sahutnya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's bedroom**

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke yang bernuansa navy, mirip dengan kamarnya hanya saja kalian tahulah, kamar Sasuke pastinya lebih luas dengan berbagai fasilitas didalamnya. "Masuklah Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke yang kini sedang memasukkan pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang lain kedalam tas.

Itachi memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di sofa berwarna hitam yang ada di kamar Sasuke. "Em.. Sasuke. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

"Apa yang tadi itu orang tuamu?" tanya Itachi hati-hati.

"Bukan." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Aku bahkan tak mau menganggap mereka apalagi wanita itu ada di dalam hidupku." Lanjutnya.

Itachi hanya terdiam, menunggu Sasuke kembali bicara. Namun setelah ditunggu Sasuke tak kunjung bicara meski jika dilihat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih itachi yang menyadari hal itu menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Kalau kau butuh teman untuk berbagi aku tidak keberatan kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Wanita itu sebenarnya ibu tiriku." Ucap Sasuke membuka cerita. "Ayahku menikahinya saat aku masih berusia 1 tahun, setelah ia bercerai dengan ibu kandungku." Lanjutnya. "Dia mengorbankan ibu kandungku hanya demi wanita jalang itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kini dia yang dikhianati oleh wanita itu, bahkan wanita itu berani membawa selingkuhannya kerumah ini" ujar Sasuke masih dengan emosi yang membuncah.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Tapi kau tidak membenci ayahmu kan?" tanyannya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tau." Ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo berangkat Nii-san." Ujarnya.

"Ya."

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang masih bermesraan diruang tamu.

Sasuke berdiri disamping mobil sedan siver yang tadi dinaiki oleh Mei Terumi dan Chojuro. Ia terdiam hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan evilsmirknya dan membuat Itachi heran melihatnya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kini posisinya menjadi jongkok tepat disamping ban belakang mobil. "Hanya bermain sedikit Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Ia melepas penutup ban itu dan menekannya hingga udara yang berada di dalam ban keluar dan membuat ban menjadi kempes. Selesai dengan ban sebelah kanan, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan ban sebelah kiri mobil. "Nah selesai." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum puas dan Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kouhainya itu.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri motor sport miliknya dan menaikinya. Ia menstarter motor itu. "Ayo Nii-san." Ajak Sasuke.

Itachi menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sasuke melesatkan motornya keluar dari halaman rumahnya menuju rumah sepupunya, Uchiha Shisui.

.

.

.

.

**Shisui's house**

Disebuah ruang tamu rumah mewah (atau bisa disebut mansion) di distrik Uchiha, tepatnya rumah nomor 9 terlihatlah 3 orang pemuda dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Tachi lama, un." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut blonde panjang.

"Iya." Sahut seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam jabrik yang merupakan pemilik rumah.

"Nii-chan.." terdengar suara rengekan seorang bocak laki-laki berambut raven sambil menarik baju yang dikenakan orang yang dia panggil Nii-chan.

"Apa Tobi?" sahut Shisui.

"Kok Itachi nii-chan belum dateng? Kan Tobi mau main sama Nii-chan." Ujar Tobi sambil merengek.

"Sabar Tobi, mungkin Itachi masih dija.. " ucapan Shisui terpotong oleh suara bel.

Ting.. Tong..

Mendengar suara bel Tobi langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berlari kearah pintu. "NII-CHAN..." teriaknya bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya Nii-chan nya itu aku atau Itachi sih." Ujar Shisui dengan aura suram yang mengelilinginya.

"Haha.. sabar Shisui, un." Ujar Dei sambil menepuk pundak sohibnya itu.

Ting.. Tong..

Ceklek..

"NII-CHAN.." ujar Tobi ceria sambil membuka pintu besar itu. "HUWAAA.. ADA AYAM BESAR.." teriak Tobi histeris saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke dibalik pintu tersebut.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke diiringi geraman kesal darinya. "Tobi, kesini kau." Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"HUWAAA... AYAMNYA NGAMUKKK.." teriak Tobi sambil berlari menjauh dari bahaya yang hendak menerkamnya.

"Jangan lari, TOBIII." Geram Sasuke sambil mengejar Tobi yang berlari keluar.

Seketika suasana diruang tamu mansion itu menjadi sunyi, bahkan keempat pemuda yang ada disana hanya mampu terdiam.

"Jadi, itu wujud asli Sasuke." Ujar Sasori yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dirinya.

"Sepertinya, un." Sahut Dei.

Itachi menghampiri ketiga temannya dan duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon tepat disamping Sasori. "Maaf aku telat, tadi sempat mampir kerumah Sasuke."

"Ya, tak apa. Kukira kau tersesat." Sahut Shisui.

"Kalau begitu langsung kita mulai saja, un supaya cepat selesai, un." Ujar Dei

"Hn."

Keempat pemuda itupun mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Huahh.. akhirnya selesai, un." Ujar Dei sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Tobi? Dia tak kembali sejak main kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke tadi." Tanya Itachi.

"Mungkin mereka masih bermain." Ujar Shisui cuek, dia masih ngambek gara-gara Tobi lebih memilih Itachi dan kini Tobi sedang bermain dengan Sasuke.

Ceklek..

Pintu utama kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Tobi muncul dengan wajah ceria sambil menenteng es krim di tangannya. "Nii-chan." Ujarnya riang sambil menghampiri Itachi dan duduk dipangkuannya, membuat Shisui kembali pundung.

Tak lama muncul Sasuke di ruang tamu itu sambil menenteng sebuah plastik belanjaan yang kemudian diletakannya diatas meja. "Ambillah." Ujarnya.

Shisui membuka plastik yang tenyata berisi minuman kaleng dan memberikannya pada masing-masing orang yang ada disana. "Kalian darimana saja?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap minuman yang dilemparkan oleh Shisui. "Tadi kami kejar-kejaran sampai ke taman pusat." Ujar Sasuke santai.

Shisui tersedak minumannya. "Taman pusat? Itu jauh Sasuke, bahkan sampai keluar distrik."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Entahlah. Tidak berasa."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan sampai selama ini?"

"Tobi memintaku menemaninya bermain ditaman, jadi ya begitulah."

"Oh." Ujar Shisui sambil melemparkan kaleng terakhir kepada Itachi.

Itachi menangkap kaleng tersebut dan membuka cincin penutupnya dengan Tobi yang masih asyik menjilati es krimnya di pengkuan Itachi. "Nii-chan?"

Itachi meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab panggilan Tobi. "Hm?"

"Nii-chan nanti kita main ya.." ujar Tobi riang yang disambut anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Main yuk." Ajak Shisui.

"Main apa, un?"

"Main PS." Ujar Shisui sambil beranjak. "Ayo keruang tengah, aku akan mengambil PS ku dulu dikamar."

"Oke, un." Ujar Deidara yang langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sasori.

Sementara itu Tobi yang telah menghabiskan es krim nya beranjak dari pangkuan Itachi dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo Nii-chan, kita main." Ajak Tobi sambil meyeret Itachi ketaman belakang.

.

.

**Di taman belakang **

"Kita mau main apa Tobi." Ujar Itachi.

"Sebentar ya Nii-chan." Sahut Tobi sambil berlari. Tak lama ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah bola sepak ditangannya. "Ayo main bola Nii-chan." Seru Tobi riang.

"Baiklah." Sahut Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Tobi.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang tengah mansion terlihat Shisui yang sedang menyusun perangkat Psnya dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"Tachi mana, un?" tanya Dei saat tak melihat salah satu temannya.

"Tadi ditarik Tobi kehalaman belakang." Sahut Sasori.

"Oh."

"Nah sudah siap, ayo main." Ujar Shisui.

Permainan pun dimulai, mereka larut dalam permainannya hingga tak menyadari waktu cepat berganti dan hari sudah gelap.

Itachi dan Tobi memasuki ruang tengah dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Tobi, kamu kotor sekali. Mandi sana." Ujar Shisui.

Tobi mengangkat tangannya, memberi hormat. "Oke, Nii-chan." Sahut Tobi sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

"Itachi juga." Ujar Shisui.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mau mandi? Terserah sih, tapi kami semua sudah mandi."

"Oh, hehe.. tentu saja. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Itachi.

"Naiklah kelantai 2, lalu belok kanan. Kamar kedua dari tangga. Tasmu sudah ada disana, dan kau sekamar dengan Sasuke." Jelas Shisui.

"Oke." Sahut Itachi sambil beranjak menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan menuruni tangga dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa kosong disamping Sasori, dihadapan mereka terlihat Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan Shisui, sedangkan Deidara sedang duduk di sofa tunggal tepat disamping sofa yang diduduki oleh Itachi dan Sasori dengan wajah yang merenggut kesal.

"Kenapa Dei?" tanya Itachi yang keheranan melihat temannya merenggut kesal.

"Aku kalah dari Sasuke, un. Shisui, balaskan dendamku, un" Ujar Dei yang disambut acungan jempol dari Shisui.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke dan Shisui yang sedang bermain game sepak bola.

"Yey.. aku menang." Ujar Shisui yang disambut sorakan bahagia dari Deidara dan decakan sebal dari Sasuke. "Ayo Itachi main." Lanjutnya.

Itachi menggeleng singkat. "Kalian saja dulu, aku nanti." Sahutnya.

"Ayo Sasori." Ujar Shisui.

"Hn." Sasori beranjak dari duduknya dan menggantikan posisi Sasuke, sementara Sasuke kini duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Sasori. Itachi menyodorkan sebungkus potato chip kepada Sasuke.

"Arigato, Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil potato chip itu.

"HEE.." tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan dari arah Shisui yang sedang bermain game bersama Sasori.

"Kenapa Shisui, un?" tanya Dei.

Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke dan memandangnya penuh selidik.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyebut orang lain yang lebih tua dengan sebutan Nii-san?" tanya Shisui.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Bukan masalah besar, tapi suatu keajaiban. Selama aku mengenalmu kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku Nii-san, padahal aku lebih tua darimu." Sahut Shisui emosi.

"Benar juga, un."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan sekaligus protes dari Shisui. "Kau bicara apa Shisui?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuh kan.. jadi kau hanya bisa sopan pada Itachi saja ya." Ujar Shisui sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Hn."

"Kau.." ucapan Shisui terpotong oleh suara gedebukkan dari arah tangga. Disana Tobi sedang berlari tergesa menuruni tangga dan langsung duduk diantara Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Nii-chan nanti temani Tobi main lagi ya." Ujarnya pada Itachi sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tobi pelan. "Hn."

"Lihat, bahkan Tobi pun nurut sama Itachi." Ujar Shisui yang hanya dibalas senyum canggung dari Itachi.

"Hei, hei, aku tak bermaksud mengambil adikmu loh." Ujar Itachi.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sa.." ucapan Shisui kembali terpotong oleh suara pitu yang terbuka dari arah pintu utama.

Ceklek..

"Tadaima." Ujar suara dari luar yang perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Okaeri." Sahut kelima pemuda yang ada disana.

"Okaeri, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan." Ujar Tobi ceria dan menghambur kepelukan ibunya yang baru memasuki ruang tengah.

"Hai, Tobi nggak nakal kan?" tanya Hikari lembut.

"Nggak kok Kaa-chan, Tobi kan anak baik." Sahut Tobi.

"Bagus, itu baru anak Tou-chan." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam jabrik sambil mengacak rambut Tobi pelan.

"Hehe..." Tobi kembali memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya sambil berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Itachi.

Pria paruh baya berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Kagami yang merupakan ayah dari Shisui dan Tobi itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. "Wah, ramai ya."

Semua yang berada diruangan itu tersenyum dan bangkin sambil menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Konbanwa Ji-san, Ba-san." ujar semuanya serempak.

"Konbanwa, emm.. Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara..." Sahut Kagami menyapa satu persatu orang yang berada disana. "... saya baru melihatmu.." lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah Itachi. "... siapa namamu?"

Itachi yang merasa ditanya lantas mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kagami. "Itachi, Sarutobi Itachi. Salam kenal Uchiha-san."

Kagami yang sempat terbengong saat mendengar nama Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya, Hikari, yang dibalas anggukan kepalanya. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Itachi. "Salam kenal Itachi-san. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Ji-san seperti yang lain."

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Baik."

Shisui dan yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, tapi kini dengan ditambah dua orang yang baru bergabung bersama mereka, Kagami dan Hikari.

Sementara itu Tobi yang kini kembali duduk dipangkuan Itachi mulai membuat ulah. Ia menari-narik rambut depan Itachi, membuat si empunya meringis.

"Nii-chan." Ujar Tobi manja.

"Hn, kenapa Tobi?" tanya Itachi sambil berusaha melepas tangan mungil Tobi dari rambutnya.

"Tobi bosan, Nii-chan." Ujar Tobi sambil merajuk dan kembali menarik-narik rambut Itachi.

Keributan yang dibuat oleh Tobi sontak membuat semua orang yang berada disana menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber keributan berada.

Itachi masih berusaha melepaskan kembali rambutnya dari cengkeraman tangan mungil Tobi. "Tobi mau main apa?"

Mendengar respon dari Itachi, Tobi mulai melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan turun dari pangkuan Itachi. Tobi terdiam sambil mengelus dagunya memasang pose berpikir yang membuat semua orang tersenyum melihat kepolosannya. "Tobi mau membuktikan sesuatu." Ujar Tobi setelah lama terdiam.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung begitu juga dengan orang-orang lainnya. "Membuktikan apa?" tanya Itachi mewakili pertanyaan semua orang.

Tobi kembali menarik rambut Itachi bermaksud memintanya menundukkan kepala, Itachi mengikuti kemauan bocah delapan tahun itu. Saat dirasanya posisi kepala Itachi sadah terjangkau oleh tubuh mungilnya, Tobi mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah wajah Itachi dan mengambil kacamatanya. Semua orang masih memandang Tobi dengan bingung.

Tobi mundur selangkah sambil membawa kacamata Itachi ditangannya dan berdiri tepat diantara Itachi dan Sasuke yang memang duduk bersebelahan. Tobi memandangi dua pemuda dihadapannya secara bergantian dan tak lama ia tersenyum puas. "Ternyata benar pendapat Tobi." Ujarnya riang dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Tobi?" tanya Shisui mewakili pertanyaan orang-orang diruangan itu.

Tobi menghampiri Shisui dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri di posisinya tadi, yaitu diantara Itachi dan Sasuke. "Coba Nii-chan perhatikan mereka." Ujar Tobi sambil menunjuk kearah Itachi dan Sasuke. "Wajah Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii mirip." Lanjut Tobi masih dengan nada polos khas anak-anaknya.

Mendengar ucapan Tobi barusan sontak menbuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang menjadi obyek pandangan hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dengan raut wajah terkejut yang kentara.

'Tobi benar, aku baru menyadarinya. Wajah kami mirip seperti..' Batin Itachi.

'Ya, entah kenapa aku memang merasa wajahku mirip dengan Itachi-nii, seperti.." batin Sasuke.

Semua orang yang disana sama terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Tobi barusan, dan mereka membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Tobi.

'Benar, un. Mereka mirip seperti..' batin Dei.

'Ya, Tobi benar. Mereka seperti..' batin Sasori.

'Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Mereka bahkan lebih mirip dari aku dan Tobi, jangan-jangan..' batin Shisui.

'Benar, mereka memang mirip. Apa Itachi-san itu benar dia? Anak itu?'. Batin Kagami.

'Ucapan Tobi memang benar. Jadi apa kesimpulanku mengenai Itachi itu benar?' batin Hikari.

Masing-masing orang disana sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing mengenai mengapa kedua pemuda itu memili kemiripan hingga lamunan mereka dihentikan oleh suara teriakan Tobi. "HEIII."

Semua orang disana terlonjak kaget dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah bocah laki-laki itu.

"Tobi benar kan. Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii itu mirip banget. Mereka itu seperti **saudara, brother**."

Deg..

Ucapan Tobi sontak mengejutkan kedua pemuda yang menjadi sumber pembicaraan sejak Tobi mengemukakan pendapatnya. 'Saudara.. Brother..' batin mereka bersamaan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah kebingungan yang masih kentara.

'Saudara ya? Ya, mereka memang cocok dibilang saudara, bahkan kakak adik. Jangan-jangan itu alasan kenapa Sasuke mau memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan Nii-san. Tapi, kalu dilihat dari raut wajah mereka, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, mana mungkin. Atau mungkin kontak batin? Entahlah, aku bingung.' Batin Shisui.

Sementara itu Kagami dan Hikari saling berpandangan dan berbicara melalui kontak mata.

'Jadi, dia yang kau maksud anak itu?'

'Ya.'

**Flashback **

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku di salah satu mansion di distrik Uchiha, tepatnya mansion nomor 9 terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di sofa yang berada disana.

Ceklek..

Pintu ruang perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang. Wanita itu itu berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa disamping suaminya.

"Anata."

"Hm?" mendengar sang istri yang mengajaknya bicara, Kagami menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hikari. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Marga Sarutobi? Aku seperti tidak asing dengan marga itu, tapi aku lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana."

Kagami nampak berpikir hingga akhirnya ia sedikit membelelekan matanya saat mengingat sesuatu. "Sarutobi itu.. bukannya marga aslinya Mikoto ya?"

Hikari yang mendengar perkataan suaminya ikut membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, kau benar Anata. Sarutobi Miokoto ya. Berarti jangan-jangan.." ucapan Hikari terhenti.

"Memangnya ada apa Hikari?"

"Ada salah satu pegawaiku ada yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sarutobi Itachi, dan aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu."

Kagami kembali terdiam sesaat. "Itachi.. " ujarnya pelan sambil mengingat sesuatu. "Uchiha Itachi." Hingga sebuah nama meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

Hikari yang mendengar gumaman suaminya, juga mengingat nama yang tidak asing baginya itu. "Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto." Gumamnya.

"Ya, dan sepertinya aku harus menemui anak itu." Ujar Kagami.

**Flashback end**

Kagami berbisik ke telinga Hikari pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain diruangan itu. "Jadi dia yang kau maksud?" tanyanya pelan yang disambut anggukan singkat dari Hikari.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelidikinya, Hikari-chan?" ujar Kagami tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." Yang dibalas senyuman lembut dari Hikari.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Haiii... bertemu lagi dengan saya dan fic YAMY ini...

Yap ini chapter 5 nya.. semoga pada suka ya..

Di fic ini aku buat Kagami sebagai ayah Shisui sama Obito aka Tobi ya..

Mmm.. mau bilang apa lagi ya..

Ya udah deh kita balas review aja..

.

.

Dan yang akan membalas review kali ini adalah trio kece yang dipanggil(?) dari Uchiha mansion nomor 9. (Terlihat Shisui, Deidara dan Sasori lagi dadah-dadah gaje)

Deidara: buat gemini-san . makasih banyak ya Gemini-san, un tapi reaksi Akatsuki girl's gak muncul di chapter ini, un, mungkin chapter depan, un. Ini udah update.. mampir lagi ya, un..

Shisui: buat **Akasuna no Zaa-chan**. Makasih banyak buat pujiannya Zaa-chan, si author seneng kalo ada yang suka sama fic gaje author Yuki ini ... Ini udah up date.. mampir lagi ya..

Sasori: buat **virgo shaka mia**. Makasih buat pujiannya Virgo-san. Mampir lagi ya..

Deidara: buat ferry-san . yap topengnya udah mulai kebongkar dan akan terkuak seiring berjalannya cerita, un. Nanti Yuki-chan akan usahakan menambah konfiknya, un. Mampir lagi ya,un...

Shisui: buat **ile kun**. Bukannya Naruto suka makan ramen ya? Sejak kapan dia makan taneman hehe.. yap Itachi dan Hinata bakan makin lengket kok. Buat konflik, nanti akan dibuat mungkin chapter-chapter depan. Mampir lagi ya Ile-san..

Sasori: buat **Ms. X**. Author Yuki mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat masukkannya, mampir lagi ya..

.

.

.

.

**Special thank's to:**

Semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Dan semua yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

Itachi:" Woy, kuping gue berdengung nih, lu pada ngomongin gue ya." (Itachi tiba-tiba dateng sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Author, Sasori, Shisui dan Dei.

Shisui: "PD banget sih lu, kita lagi bales review tahu."

Itachi:" Hahh.. kok gue gak diajak. Gue kan tokoh utama di fic ini."

Deidara: "Mana kita tau,un. Tanya Yuki tuh, un."

Itachi: (menoleh ke arah author dengan pandangan tajam) "Bisa kau jelaskan Yuki-chan."

Yuki: "Yah.. mungin karena kau sudah terlalu sering muncul. Kalau kau muncul lagi reader akan bosan padamu. (santai)

Itachi: "Amaterasu."

Yuki: "HUWAAA.." (lari muter-muter ruangan) "Oke-oke.. kamu nutup cerita aja ya." (masih lari muter-muter)

Itachi: (menghentikan Amatersu nya) "Oke" (Tersenyum charming #KYAAA#) "Sekian dari kami author gaje dan para pemain fic ini, salam hangat and REVIEWW PLEASEEE."

.

.

.

.


	7. Itachi and Hinata

**Chapter 6: Itachi and Hinata**

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan memasuki halaman KIS yang super luas, sambil melamun di sepanjang perjalanannya. Ia masih memikirkan 'penemuan' Tobi mengenai kemiripan wajahnya dengan Sasuke saat acara menginap dirumah Shisui seminggu yang lalu. Ia juga masih mengingat kejadian saat malam harinya, percakapan antara ia dan Sasuke sebelum tidur.

.

.

**Flashback **

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran king size dikamar tamu yang ditempatinya selama menginap di rumah Shisui. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Tobi beberapa jam yang lalu mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke, dan karena ia belum juga menemukan jawabannya ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Itachi kembali membuka matanya saat meresakan kasur yang ditempatinya bergoyang, menandakan ada yang menaikinya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berbaring disampingnya, ya ia sekamar dengan Sasuke.

"Nii-san." Panggil Sasuke.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. "Hn?" sahutnya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan perkataan Tobi tadi, dan ya, aku mengakui bahwa perkataan Tobi memang benar. Wajah kita mirip." Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang langit-langit kamar.

Itachi menghela napas. "Ya, aku juga mengakuinya Sasuke."

Suasana kembali hening setelah persetujuan Itachi barusan, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin malam yang mengalun lembut.

"Tapi, Nii-san." Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan, memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda.

"Hn?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kalau memang benar kau adalah kakakku . . . " Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

Itachi tetap terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke yang terpotong.

". . . maka aku akan sangat senang, Nii-san." Lanjutnya sambil tetap memandang kearah langit-langit kamar.

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Ya, aku juga akan sangat senang Sasuke." Sahut Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

"Senpai."

Itachi masih tetap melamun hingga tak menyadari sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Itachi-senpai." Panggil suara itu lagi.

"Ya." Itachi yang telah sadar dari lamunannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, dan disana berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Hinata."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento kearah Itachi. "I-ini bekalnya, se-senpai."

Itachi tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil kotak bento yang disodorkan Hinata kearahnya. "Terima kasih Hinata."

"Sama-sama se.. eh"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Itachi menarik tangannya. Mereka menuju kesebuah bangku yang berada tepat dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tersebut. "Duduklah Hinata." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya.

Hinata mengangguk singkat dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Itachi.

Itachi membuka kotak bento itu, mengambil sebuah chicken teriyaki yang ada disana dengan sumpit dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Itachi mengunyah makanannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Seperti biasa Hinata, ini enak sekali."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya. "Te-terima kasih, se-senpai." Ujarnya gugup.

Itachi mengambil lagi sepotong teriyaki dari kotak bentonya dan menyodorkannya kearah Hinata. Hinata tampak bingung dengan tingkah Itachi yang menyodorkan teriyaki di depan mulutnya.

"Makanlah." Ujar Itachi.

"Ta-tapi senpai . . ." ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Ayolah kau juga harus mencoba masakanmu yang enak ini." Bujuk Itachi.

Hinata akhirnya menurut dan mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan. Itachi memasukkan sepotong teriyaki itu kearah Hinata, tetapi karena terlalu gugup Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat saus teriyaki itu megotori pipi mulusnya.

Itachi mengangkat dagu Hinata. " Sausnya mengotori pipimu Hinata." Ujar Itachi, ia menghapus noda di pipi Hinata menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya. Seketika rona merah menjalari pipi Hinata, membuatnya semakin imut dimata Itachi.

Kedua insan itu saling bertatapan. Onyx bertemu lavender dalam kebisuan yang kentara. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi hening, hingga. . .

"Ehem."

Terdengar suara gangguan dari arah depan mereka. Itachi dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil menenteng sebuah tomat, tak lupa seriangai yang ia tampilkan diwajah rupawannya.

"Ini masih pagi, Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke sambil menghampiri Itachi dan Hinata.

Itachi mendengus. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke cuek sambil mengigit tomatnya.

"Cih." Itachi melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat diganggu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong disebelah Itachi, tak lupa ia mencomot sepotong teriyaki di dalam kotak bento Itachi.

"Hei." Itachi tidak terima makanan spesialnya dicuri Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

"Ayolah Nii-san, aku hanya mengambil sepotong, lagipula Hinata tidak keberatan kan." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Tapi aku yang keberatan, Hinata membuat bekal ini untukku tahu." Sewot Itachi tanpa menyadari pipi Hinata yang kembali merona.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, ya, itu milikmu dan aku tidak akan mengambilnya lagi." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku punya permintaan." Lanjutnya.

Itachi mendengus. "Apa?"

Sasuke merebut kacamata Itachi secepat kilat dan segela berlari pergi dari sana. "Aku pinjam kacamatamu ya, aku muak dengan para gadis berisik itu." Ujar Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Itachi kembali memutar bola matanya. 'Sial, dia mencuri kacamataku lagi.' Batinya. Itachi menoleh kearah Hinata membuat Hinata kembali merona.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar saat berada didekat Itachi-senpai? Apa ini artinya aku jatuh cinta padanya?' batin Hinata.

"Hinata." Pangil Itachi sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Ah, a-ada apa se-senpai?" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Itachi sambil kembali meyerahkan kotak bento milik Hinata. "Terima kasih banyak ya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis yang membuat Hinata kembali merona.

Hinata menunduk sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya."Sa-sama-sama se-senpai". Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat tangan Itachi menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Hinata." Panggil Itachi.

"A-ada apa se-senpai?" tanya Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

"Kebetulan besok hari minggu, apa kau ada acara?"

"Emm.. Ti-tidak se-senpai."

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau mau tidak?"

Hinata yang sempat terkejut karena ajakan Itachi langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. "Bo-boleh senpai."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, terima kasih Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk. "Sa-sama senpai, aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya."

Hinata kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempar tertunda. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar keras sejak tadi. 'Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar? Apa benar bahwa aku menyukai Itachi-senpai?' Hinata kembali merona. 'Ya, ku akui, aku memang menyukainya.' Lanjut batinnya sambil tersenyum senang. 'Dan ia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hai minggu nanti, aku sudah tidak sabar. Eh, bicara apa aku ini.'

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor-koridor menuju kelasnya. Yah. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang juga sih. Pasalnya seisi koridor sedang kasak-kusuk membicarakan dirinya, terutama para gadis-gadisnya yang sibuk berkya-kya riang. Itachi mendengus dan kembali melenggang tidak peduli.

Itachi tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya sekelilingnya hingga ia melihan tiga orang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan tak jauh didepannya. Pein, Nagato, dan Konan, tiga sekawan dari Akatsuki.

Itachi mencoba tak mempedulikan mereka. Pandangan sinis plus seringai dari Pein, pandangan dingin Nagato, dan pandangan yang tampak seperti err.. memuja dari Konan. Ia tetap berjalan santai melewati ketiga orang itu, hingga Pein mencekal tangannya dengan kuat sambil berbisik. "Jangan senang dulu karena kami tidak mengerjaimu hari ini bocah, tunggu saja kejutan dari kami, terutama aku." Ucap Pein dengan seringainya.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, Konan sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Pein yang notabenenya menyukai Konan. 'Apa-apan pandangan Konan pada Itachi itu? Seperti.. pandangan mengagumi atau.. mencintai. Sial awas kau Itachi. Kau akan benar-benar mendapat hadiah istimewa dariku.' Ujar Pein dengan evilsmirknya.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi, murid-murid mulai berhamburan memenuhi koridor. Diantara lautan manusia yang bergegas pulang itu terdapat sosok siswa laki-laki berambut raven chickenbutt yang entah menggunakan apa hingga kini rambutnya bisa turun tanpa melawan gravitasi seperti biasanya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat parkir motor dan mulai menaiki motornya. 'Huft . . . berkat gaya baruku akhirnya aku bebas dari gadis-gadis berisik itu.' Batin Sasuke. Ia mulai menstarter motornya dan mulai berlalu meninggalkan sekolah. Sepertinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki mansion Uchiha, rumahnya yang sudah ditempatinya seumur hidupnya. Ia berjalan santai sambil mengacak rambutnya dan membuatnya berstyle chickenbutt kembali. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbincang diruang tengah. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Sasuke." Sapa seorang pria tua berambut raven panjang yang sedikit jabrik, Uchiha Madara.

"Jii-san, Tou-san, Hiashi-san." Ujar Sasuke menyebut nama dua orang lainnya.

"Hn." Sahut seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut raven yang dipanggil Tou-san oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang kakek, Uchiha Madara. "Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi pagi, sekitar jam sepuluh." Sahut Madara. "Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersentak dan reflek menyentuh kacamata berbingkai hitam milik Itachi yang masih bertengger dihidungnya. 'Aku lupa mengembalikannya pada Nii-san, aduh bagaimana noh. Yasudah berhubung besok libur aku kembalikan hari Senin saja.' Batin Sasuke.

Madara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke yang sedang melamun. "Hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, iya."

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" tanya Madara sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya ini punya temanku, aku lupa mengembalikannya tadi, lagipula ini bukan kacamata minus kok." Sahut Sasuke yang diangguki oleh Madara dan kedua orang lainnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya, ia menoleh ke arah Hiashi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya. "Hiashi-san."

Hiashi menoleh kearah Sasuke. " Ada apa Sassuke-sama?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyukai putrimu."

Hiashi terbelalak seketika. "Siapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Dia seniorku di sekolah. Tenang saja, orangnya baik kok." Sahut Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Selama Hinata bahagia aku akan mendukungnya." Ujar Hiashi.

"Itu bagus, karena sepertinya Hinata juga menyukainya." Ujar Sasuke. "Dan yang kudengar sepertinya mereka akan kencan besok, mungkin anda bisa bertemu dengannya." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, tidak seperti biasanya suasana disebuah kamar bernuansa biru itu tidak sepi. Kali ini penghuninya sudah bangun sejak pagi, Bahkan Kini ia sudah rapi. Itachi memandangi dirinya di cermin, menilai penampilannya sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu kini mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua berlengan pendek yang tidak dikancingkan, celana jeans bewarna hitam, serta sepatu kets bewarna putih. Rambut ravennya ia ikat ekor kuda seperti biasa, dan berhubung kacamata miliknya masih ada di Sasuke, maka Itachi tidak mengenakan kacamata hari ini. Dua kata cukup untuk menggambarkan penampilan Itachi saat ini, tampan dan keren.

Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup mempesona, Itachi segara beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san." Sapa Itachi sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ohayou, Tachi-kun. Wah . . . tampan sekali putra Kaa-san, kau mau kemana, hm?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Itachi mengambil rotinya dan mengoleskan selai cokelat diatasnya. "Hanya mau berjalan-jalan." Jawab Itachi.

"Pasti kencan ya? Dengan gadis yang kau bilang waktu itu?" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Itachi memerah mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Ah e-etoo . . ." ujar Itachi gugup.

Mikoto menuangkan susu ke gelas Itachi. "Tidak perlu malu Tachi-kun. Sekarang jawab ibu, kau akan pergi dengan gadis itu kan?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"I-iya." Sahut Itachi.

Mikoto terenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Itachi. "Semoga berhasil ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Terima kasih Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi sambil menghabiskan susunya. Itachi beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san."

"Iya, hati-hati ya, dan semoga berhasil." Sahut Mikoto sambil kembali tersenyum menatap punggung putranya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Itachi telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kediaman Hinata yang mungil namun asri. Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, memantapkan hatinya. Itachi mengangkat tangannya kearah pintu bewarna cokelat itu dan mengetuknya pelan.

Tok . . . tok . . . tok . . .

"Ya." Terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang. "Itachi?" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ohayou, Neji." Sahut Itachi.

"Ohayou, kau mencari Hinata?" Tanya Neji yang dijawab angguka singkat oleh Itachi. "Masuklah, dia sedang bersiap." Ujar Neji sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar membeli akses kepada Itachi untuk memasuki rumah.

Itachi mengikuti langkah Neji memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga walaupun kecil tetapi sangat rapi dan bersih. Itachi dan Neji memasuki ruang tamu di rumah itu. "Duduklah dulu, kau mau minum apa?" ujar Neji mempersilakan.

Itachi memduduki sofa bewarna cokelat muda tersebut. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Neji." Sahut Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, sebentar lagi juga Hinata akan keluar." Ujar Neji sambil beranjak. "Oh iya, ada ayah Hinata dirumah." lanjut Neji. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu dan sepertinya ia tidak keberatan."

.

.

**Flashback**

Hiashi sedang duduk di ruang keluarga saat Neji sampai di rumah. "Neji, kau sudah pulang?" ujar Hiashi.

"Ah, Jii-san. Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Duduklah dulu, ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Ujar Hiashi.

Neji mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Hiashi. "Ada apa Jii-san?" tanyanya.

"Neji, apa kau mengenal pemuda yang sedang dekat dengan Hinata akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Hiashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, dia satu sekolah dengan Hinata hanya berbeda tingkatan saja selain itu juga ia adalah karyawan part tima di Sharinggan cafe. Jii-san tenang saja, dia anak yang baik kok, jenius lagi." Sahut Neji.

"Kudengar besok ia akan mengajak Hinata keluar?"

"Ya, apa Hinata belum bilang pada Jii-san?"

"Sudah." Sahut Hiashi singkat. "Siapa nama pemuda itu?" tanyanya

"Namanya Itachi, Sarutobi Itachi." Sahut Neji.

'Nama itu . . . sepertinya tidak asing. Siapa ya' batin Hiashi. "Begitu ya, munggkin besok aku harus menemuinya." Sahut Hiashi. 'Ya, harus. Aku penasaran dengan nama anak itu yang sepertinya familiar.'

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

"Hn, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Semoga berhasil ya."

.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air dari dalam kulkas. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki lain dari arah belakangnya. "Neji." Ujar seseorang tersebut.

Neji menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria paruh baya berambut cokelat. "Ohayou, Jii-san." Sapa Neji kepada pamannya yang merupakan ayah dari Hinata.

"Ohayou. Siapa yang datang?" tanya Hiashi.

"Itachi." Sahut Neji sambil meletakkan gelasnya kembali.

"Oh, dia sudah datang."

"Ya."

Hiashi langsung berbalik pergi meninggal kan dapur berniat menuju ruang tamu dimana Itachi berada. 'Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan anak itu.'

.

.

Hiashi memasuki ruang tamu dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven yang sedang duduk di sofa. Hiashi melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk tepat didepan Itachi. "Kau Sarutobi Itachi?" tanya Hiashi membuka pembicaraan.

Itachi menoleh kearah Hiashi dan membungukukkan tubuhnya singkat. "Iya, saya Sarutobi Itachi, salam kenal Hyuuga-san"

"Ya salam kenal."

Hiashi memperhatikan penampilan Itachi dari atas kebawah dengan seksama. "Anak ini . . . bukannya hanya namanya, tapi wajahnya pun sangat familiar. Siapa dia.?' Batin Hiashi. "Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Hiashi sekedar berbasa-basi.

"kami hanya akan berjalan-jalan saja, mungkin ketaman atau ke kebun binatang." Sahut Itachi ramah.

Hiashi berdehem singkat. "Apa kau benar-benar seriua dengan putriku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya benar-benar serius dengan putri anda Hyuuga-san." Sahut Itachi mantap.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kuijinkan kau mengajak Hinata keluar tapi ingat, jaga dia baik-baik." Ujar Hiashi tegas.

"Baik."

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah yang menuju keruang tamu, dan tak lama muncullah sosok gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata.

Itachi sempat terdiam memandangi penampilan Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu memakai dress selutut bewarna lavender serta sepatu flat berwarna senada. Rambut indogonya yang biasanya selalu terikat kepang dua kini tergerai indah dengan sebuah jepitan yang yang menghiasi sisi kanan rambut indigonya. Ia juga membawa tas selempang bewarna putih. Dan tak lupa polesan make up natural yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dan satu lagi, kali ini Hinata tampil tanpa kacamatanya yang membuat penampilannya lebih mempesona. Ternyata kacamata yang dipakai Hinata hanya kacamata biasa seperti milik Itachi, ia memakainya hanya untuk menghindari perhatian orang-orang sekitar tapi nyatanya malah membuat ia menjadi bahan ejekan meskipun begitu Hinata tetap tidak mau melepas kacamatanya, karena ia selalu ingin tampil apa adanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat senpai." Ujar Hinata yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Itachi.

Itachi masih terdiam karena terpesona menatap Hinatanya yang telah berubah bagai seorang putri hingga ia mendengar suara bisikan Hiashi disampingnya. "Aku tahu putriku memang cantik Itachi, tapi kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Sambil menghampiri Hinata.

Itachi tersentak mendengar bisikan Hiashi. "E-eh, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata." Sahutnya gugup sambil memandang wajah Hinata.

Hinata merona melihat penampilan Itachi saat ini yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Hiashi kembali berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Hei Hinata, aku tahu dia memang tampan, tapi kau tak perlu melamun terlalu lama, dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi tahu." Ujar Hiashi pelan.

Hinata tersentak dengan wajah yang semakin merona. "To-Tou-san." Ujar Hinata gugup.

"Sudah sana cepat berangkat." Ujar Hiashi sambil memberikan isyarat meta kepada Itachi yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Itachi.

"Ayo Hinata." Ujar Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

Hinata menyambut ulutan tangan Itachi "Ya." Sahutnya.

"Kami permisi Hyuuga-san." Ujar Itachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku berangkat Tou-san." Ujar Hinata yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Itachi keluar rumah.  
"Ya, hati-hati." Sahut Hiashi sambil memandangi punggung Itachi dan Hinata yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu. 'Sarutobi Itachi, ya. Aku masih penasaran dengannya, kenapa wajah dan namanya begitu familiar?' batinnya sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. 'Wajahnya mirip . . .' Hiashi kembali berpikir hingga tak lama ia terbelalak singkat.

'Ah aku tahu, wajahnya mirip . . . Sasuke.' Batin Hiashi. 'Tapi, bagaimana bisa?' lanjutnya. Hiashi kembali terdiam hingga ia kembali terbelalak. 'Atau jangan-jangan anak itu . . .'

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Hinata telah sampai di tempat tujuan 'kencan' mereka, Konoha Land, sebuah tempat rekreasi dimana banyak terdapat wahana bermain lepas dari wajah keduanya, menandakan mereka benar-benar gembira saat ini.

"Kau mau naik wahana?" tanya Itachi.

"Bo-boleh senpai." Sahut Hinata gugup.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Hinata, jangan panggil senpai. Ini kan bukan dilingkungan sekolah. Panggil saja Itachi." Ujar Itachi.

"Ba-baik Itachi-kun."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Begitu lebih baik." Ujarnya. "Sekarang kau mau naik apa?"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kincir angin?"

"Oke."

Itachi dan Hinata menghampiri tempat wahana kincir angin, dan setelah lama mengantri akhirnya mereka bisa menaiki wahana tersebut.

Saat ini posisi mereka berada tepat dipaling atas, dan kincir angin itu berhenti sejenak.

"Wah indah sekali." Ujar Hinata sambil memandang pemandangan kota Konoha dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya, aku baru tahu Konoha bisa seindah ini." Sahut Itachi.

"Oh iya I-Itachi-kun." Panggil Hinata.

Itachi menoleh kearahnya. "Hn?"

"Ku-kudengar Itachi-kun mu-murid pindahan ya?"

"Ya."

"Pindahan darimana?"

"Ame, kau tahu Ame?"

"Ya, a-aku pernah kesana se-sekali saat mengunjungi ke-kediaman teman Kaa-san. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali." Sahut Hinata. "Itachi-kun sendiri, se-sejak kapan tinggal di Ame?"

"Sejak kecil, lebih tepatnya aku besar disana. Tapi kata Kaa-san aku tidak lahir di Ame." Sahut Itachi.

"Lalu, di-dimana?"

"Di Konoha." Ujarnya. "Dan entah kenapa aku bisa ada di Ame, Kaa-san tidak mau menceritakannnya." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Tak terasa kincir angin yang mereka naiki sudah kembali berada dibawah. Mereka turun dari kincir angin itu dan melanjutkan kembali acara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, dan hampir semua wahana yang ada disana sudah mereka naiki. Kini Itachi dan Hinata sedang berada di cafetaria yang berada di dalam kawasan Konoha Land. Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga Itachi membuka percakapan saat makanannya sudah habis.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Hm?"

"Sebernarnya ada asesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Hinata meletakkan sendoknya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok pemuda tampan dihadapannya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Itachi menghela napas berusaha menormalkan detak jantunggnya yang sedang menggila saat ini. "Hinata . . ." ucapan Itachi menggantung.

Hinata tetap terdiam menunggu Itachi bicara.

"Hinata, a-aku me-menyukaimu." Ujar Itachi gugup dengan wajah memerah begitu juga Hinata. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya.

Wajah Hinata kini telah memerah sempurna, ia menundukkan wajahnya bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalari wajahnya. 'I-Itachi-kun bilang dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Kami-sama apa ini mimpi?' batin Hinata.

Suasana mendadak hening Itachi masih menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Menit demi menit berlalu, namun keduanya masih tetap membisu hingga Itachi kembali berbicara. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Hinata, pikirkan saja dulu.' Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Deg . . .

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. 'I-Itachi-kun tampan sekali.' Batinnya.

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang tengah terbengong. "Hinata."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "E-eh . . . ada apa Itachi-kun?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kubilang kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, pikirkan saja dulu." Ujarnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat.

Itachi tersenyum dan meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya lembut. "Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannnya. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujar Itachi yang diakhiri dengan mencium lembut punggung tangan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar ucapan manis Itachi barusan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. 'Duh, kenapa jantungku terus berdetak kencang? Apa aku benar-benar mencintai Itachi-senpai?'batinnya. 'Sepetinya iya, tapi lebih baik aku pikirkan dulu.'

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Hinata makan siang, terlihat tiga orang remaja yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Dua orang laki-laki berambut orange jabrik dan merah sebahu, serta seorang gadi berambut biru sebahu. Pein, Nagato, dan Konan.

'Sial, apa-apan gadis cupu itu. Beraninya ia mendekati Itachi. Dan kenapa Itachi selalu peduli padanya, padahal aku yang selalu memberinya hadiah didalam lokernya.' Batin Konan geram. 'Lihat saja, sepertinya kita akan bermain bersama lagi, Hyuuga Hinata.' Batin Konan sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu juga geram melihat Konan, gadis yang ia sukai sepertinya menaruh hati pada orang yang dibencinya. 'Awas kau Itachi. Berani-beraninya kau merebut Konan dariku.' Batin Pain. 'Tunggu saja tanggal maunnya, Saruto Itachi.' Lanjutnya disertai dengan evilsmirk.

Sedangkan si pemuda berambut merah aka Nagato hanya dapat memandang kedua sahabatnya bingung. 'Ada apa dengan mereka? Dan apa urusan mereka dengan Itachi dan Hinata? Setauku Pain itu menyukai Konan, bukan Hinata. Ah, masa bodohlah, aku tidak mau ikut campur.' Batin Nagato sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melenggang pergi dari sana, menghindari aura kelam yang diciptakan dua orang sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haii . . . ketemu lagi sama saya dan fic You Are My Friend ini...

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama..

.

Oh iya saya mau kasih penjelasan sedikit. Di fic ini Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan/orang kepercayaan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Jadi dia Cuma karyawan di Uchiha Corp.

.

Yosh . . dilanjut dengan balasan review . . .

.

Dan yang akan membalas review kali ini adalah . . .

TOBI

(terlihat Tobi yang sedang tersenyum innocent sambil memakan lolipop.)

Tobi: Yosh, yang pertama buat **Virgo Shaka Mia.** Virgo-san, Sasori-nii senyum tuh. apa di chapter ini udah ketebak siapa si stalker itu? Kalau belum, berarti di chapter depan . . hehehe . . . mampir lagi ya . . .

Terus buat** gemini-san** ** .** yap, mama Tobi udah curiga dari awal, Tobi juga loh. Yap nanti akan ketauan kok, scene FugaMiko nya nanti chapter-chapter akhir ya . . gimana chapter ini, ItaHina masih kurang gak ? maaf ya kalo updatenya kurang kilat, si authornya sok sibuk banget nih. mampir lagi ya . . .

Selanjutnya buat **ile-kun. **Tobi emang gemesin dan super imut senpai (sambil tersenyum lebar). Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya kalo kelamaan. Mampir lagi ya . . .

Terus buat **shie hononon. **Makasih buat dukungannya, ini udah lanjut. Mampir lagi ya . .

Buat **Ms. X.** Makasih buat sarannya, Yuki-san bakal usahain supaya fic ini semakin dan semakin baik lagi. Kata Sasori-nii sama-sama. Oh iya umur Tobi 8 tahun senpai. Mampir lagi ya . . .

Buat **Muke Gile. **Yap mereka dipecah buat kepentingan cerita, nanti juga bakal bersatu lagi kok, ups Tobi keceplosan. Mampir lagi ya . .

Hosh . . hosh . . Tobi capek, Tobi haus, Tobi minta minum dong Yuki-san.

Yuki: ini (Sambil memberi segelas air)"

Tobi: "Wah . . makasih Yuki-san."

Yuki: tadi apa yang keceplosan Tobi (evilsmirk)

Tobi: (glek) "HUWAA . . . maaf Yuki-san." (lari muter-muter ruangan)

Yuki: "padahal aku Cuma nanya doang. Huft yaudah deh, akhir kata . . . . REVIEW PLEASEEE"


	8. New Problem

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Summary: Jadi, apa rencanamu leader?/ Tentu saja kita akan bermain-main dengannya? Kita beri pelajaran kepada Itachi./ Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, ia telah berkhianat./ Ya, ia telah menjadi pengkhianat di Akatsuki, dan tentu kita juga akan bermain-manin dengannya./ Friendship/Romance.

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, terdapat adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: New Problem**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di KISHS, Hinata sedang terduduk dibawah pohon sakura dengan sebuah kotak bekal dipangkuannya. Seperti biasa, hari ini ia kembali menunggu seseorang yang sama. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya belakangan ini. Ia terus memandang kearah gerbang sekolah sambil terus tersenyum.

Tak lama, ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya belakangan ini. Sosok senpai yang sepertinya mulai ia sukai.

"Ohayou Hinata.", sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata bangun dari duduknya. "O-ohayou, I-Itachi senpai."

Itachi memutar bola matanya. 'Dia masih saja memanggilku senpai, huft.', batinnya. Kemudian Itachi menduduki bangku yang tadi diduduki Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk disana.

Hinata duduk di bangku sebelah Itachi dan menyerahkan kotak bento yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "I-ini bekalnya, senpai."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak Hinata.", ujar Itachi sambil membuka kotak bekal tersebut dan mulai memakan isinya.

Kedua insan itu menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan gembira tanpa tahu bahwa akan ada bahaya yang mendekati mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dibalik sebuah dinding terlihat 5 orang siswi yang sedang mengamati ke arah Itachi dan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini Konan-senpai?", ujar Sakura.

"Ya, untuk apa kita memperhatikan gadis culun itu?", lanjut Karin.

Konan menyeringai. "Tentu saja kita akan menunggu si culun itu sendirian, lalu kita akan sedikit bermain dengannya."

"Wah, tumben kau menunggunya, senpai.", celetuk Shion.

"Karena dia sudah membuatku kesal.", sahut Konan. "Sial, mereka menuju kemari, ayo kita pergi.", ujar Konan sambil beranjak dari tempatnya bersembunyi diikuti oleh keepat temannya.

.

.

.

.

**Ting... tong...**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai.

Itachi berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya, ia meraih kenop pintu itu perlahan dan mulai menggesernya dengan perlahan kalau-kalau ada jebakan disana.

Sreekkk..

Pintu terbuka, tanpa ada kejanggalan disana. Itachi memasuki kelasnya dan kembali menutup pintu. 'Tumben tidak ada jebakan. Masa bodohlah, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega.', batin Itachi.

Itachi hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya saat tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan Pein. Pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu menyeringai ke arahnya, entah karena apa. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan hal yang sama ia temukan dari para anggota Akatsuki, mereka juga menyeringai ke arah Itachi. Karena tidak mau terlalu mempedulikannya, akhirnya Itachi kembali berjalan dan mulai duduk dibangkunya tepat di sebelah Shisui.

"Ohayou Tachi,un.", sapa Dei saat Itachi telah duduk dibangkunya.

"Ohayou.", sahut Itachi singkat.

"Hei Tachi.", ujar Shisui yang berbisik kepada ketiga temannya. "Apa-apaan para Akatsuki itu? Mereka melihat ke arahmu seolah ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup.", lanjutnya.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Entahlah, dan aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku merasa tidak punya salah dengan mereka."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi saranku, kau harus hati-hati Itachi.", ujar Sasori.

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Ucapan mereka terputus saat seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka dan memulai pelajarannya. Itachi kembali melirik ke arah para anggota Akatsuki. Ia mengernyit saat tahu bahwa mereka masih memperhatikannya dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

Bel istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan menuju kantin. Diantara gerombolan para murid tersebut terdapat dua orang siswi, yang satu berambut pirang pucat sedang yang lain berambut indigo panjang.

"I-Ino-chan, kau duluan saja ke kantin. Aku mau ke toilet dulu.", ujar Hinata si gadis berambut indigo.

Sedangkan Ino, si gadis berambut pirang memandang sahabatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir pasalnya Hinata sering menjadi sasaran bully Akatsuki. "Aku temani ya."

Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak perlu Ino-chan, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum lembut menenangkan sahabatnya. "Tidak apa kok, Ino-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

Ino membalas senyuma Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya.", ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kantin.

Hinata tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sebenarnya perasaannya saat ini tidak enak' ia merasa seperti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Saat Hinata sedang sibuk dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Hinata.", sapa orang tersebut.

Hinata tersentak, ia reflek langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapi seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang disana. "I-Itachi senpai.", gumamnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.", ujar Itachi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa k-kok se-senpai.", sahutnya gugup.

Itachi mengelus rambut Hinata lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan ceritakan padaku ya.", ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat.

Pipi Hinata merona seketika. "Ba-baik senpai."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya.", ujar Itachi sambil melangkah pergi.

Hinata menatap punggung Itachi sambil tersenyum manis tetap dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. 'I-Itachi-kun.', batinnya. 'Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menerima cinta Itachi-kun, dia pasti akan sangat senang.', batin Hinata sambil terus tersenyum.

Duk..

Senyum Hinata seketika pudar saat ia merasakan tubuhnya yang jatuh membentur lantai. Hinata mendongak ke atas dan mendapati 5 orang siswi yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hai cupu, kau senang hari ini?", ujar Konan sambil menari baju Hinata, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Le-lepas senpai.", Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Konan pada kerah seragamnya.

"Lepas? Kalau begitu kau uga harus melepaskannya!", sahut Konan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A-apa maksud se-senpai?", tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan maksud senpainya.

"Cih, CEPAT IKUT!", bentak Konan sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi, diikuti oleh keempat temannya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dibawa menuju toilet perempuan. Konan mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan kasar sehingga tubuhnya lagi-lagi membentur lantai, kali ini lantai toilet. Karin mengunci pintu toilet siswi tersebut agar tidak ada yang memasukinya. Sementara Konan kembali menghampiri Hinata . ia menyeringai sambil memegang dagu Hinata kasar.

"Sekarang aku perintahkan padamu baik-baik...", Konan memutus ucapannya.

Hinata balas memandang ke arah Konan berusaha tidak terlihat takut.

"... lepaskan dia.", lajut Konan.

Hinata memasang wajah bingung. "A-apa maksud senpai?"

"Jangan berlagak polos kau Hyuuga. Sudah jelaskan, lepaskan Itachi. Kau tidak pantas untuknya.", sentak Konan.

"Apa urusan senpai?", sahut Hinata sambil memandang Konan tajam.

Konan menyeringai. "Sudah berani kau. Kubilang lepaskan dia atau...", Konan kembali menggantung ucapannya.

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Konan.

"... kubuat hidupmu dan keluargamu semakin menderita.", ujar Konan tajam dengan seringainya yang semakin melebar.

Deg..

Hinata tersentak, ia menundukkan kepalanya. 'Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa mengorbankan keluargaku, aku tak ingin membuat ayah dan kak Neji menjadi susah. Tapi... aku juga tidak ingin melepaskan Itachi-kun. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?', batin Hinata.

Konan kembali mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan kasar. "Heh, kenapa kau diam saja Hyuuga?"

"Mungkin dia mau melawan senpai.", ujar Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura. Memang dia berani?", sahut Karin yang diikuti tawa dari teman-temannya.

Konan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Benarkan itu Hyuuga? Kau mau melawanku?"

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari pandangan meremehkan dari Konan.

"JAWAB.", bentak Konan keras.

Hinata tersentak dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah.", ujarnya lirih.

"Hah... kau bilang apa?", sahut Tayuya.

Konan kembali mengangkat dagu Hinata memandang iris lavender itu tajam. "Kau bilang apa barusan nona Hyuuga?"

"Baiklah... a-aku akan... melepaskan Itachi-senpai. Tapi to-tolong jangan ganggu keluargaku.", ujar Hinata pelan.

Konan semakin menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Bagus. Mulai sekarang jauhi Itachi, karena dia hanya milikku.", ujar Konan tajam sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hinata. "Ayo pergi girls.", ujar Konan sambil berlalu diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Kini Hinata tinggal seorang diri di dalam kelas, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. 'Maafkan aku Itachi-kun.', batinya lirih sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun liquid bening itu tetap mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tok.. tok..

"Hinata.", panggil seseorang dari luar.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya saat disadarinya ada seseorang diluar.

Kriett..

Pintu toilet terbuka seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat segera menghambur masuk dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Ino khawatir.

Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hinata, kau menangis?", tanya Ino sambil menyentuh bahu Hinata, namun Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tetap menangis.

Ino memeluk Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian.", ujar Ino lembut.

Hinata mengangguk singakat dalam pelukan Ino. "Te-terima kasih Ino-chan.", bisiknya lirih.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar dari sini, kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman supaya kamu bisa bercerita dengan tenng.", ujar Ino sambil melepas pelukannya.

Ino membantu Hinata bangun dan merangkulnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di gudang bekas penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang kini telas disulap menjadi markas Akatsuki, terdapat sembilan orang anggota Akasuki yang sedang berkumpul membahas sesuatu.

"Jadi apa rencana kita kali ini?", tanya siswa berambut merah sebahu, Nagato.

Pein menyeringai sambil memandang sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. "Tentu saja kita akan bermain-main dengan Itachi, kau ingat kejadian waktu di Konoha Land?"

"Mmm.. Ya.", sahut Nagato kurang yakin. 'Sebenarnya aku bingung apa hubungan antara Itachi Hinata dengan Pein, kurasa ia mencintai Konan, bukan Hinata. Masa bodohlah aku ikut saja daripada berurusan dengan Pein.', batin Nagato.

"Yap kita akan memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Kalian sudah tahu sumber masalahnya kan?", tanya Pein yang dijawab anggukan oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Baik kita bisa mulai sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Mmm... Leader.", panggil seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Itu berarti Itachi adalah musuh kita kan?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya, itu sudah pasti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia dekat dengan Itachi dan ia tak pernah bergabung bersama kita lagi, bahkan ia tak datang kali ini. Apa dia bisa dibilang pengkhianat?", ujar Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau benar.", sahut Pein. "Uchiha Sasuke kini tak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat.", nada bicara Pein menjadi dingin. "Sepertinya kita punya mainan lain kawan.", ujar Pein dengan seringai yang melebar di wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua kartu seukuran kartu pos berwarna hitam pekat dengan logo awan merah dibagian tengahnya, sementara dibaliknya terdapat sebuah tulisan "WELCOME TO THE HELL" dengan tinta bewarna merah darah.

"Zetsu, letakan kartu blacklist ini di loker mereka berdua, dan permainan segera dimulai.", ujar Pein dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Baik leader.", sahut Zetsu sambil mengambil kartu tersebut dan keluar dari markas.

"Hm baiklah, sekarang kita bagi tugas.", ujar Pein membuka kembali rapat.

"Aku sudah siapkan tempat kita bermain nanti, yaitu gudang belakan sekolah. Tugas kalian adalah menyeret mereka berdua kesana setelah jam pulang nanti, and... the game will begin", jelas Pein sambil menyeringai yang dijawab oleh anggukan dan seringai dari masing anggota.

Sementara itu seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik tampak sedang menyeringai puas. 'Rasakan itu Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau akan hancur.', batinya dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, Itachi berjalan sendirian di koridor setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Saat berbelok di koridor ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata.", sapa Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

Hinata tersentak ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup. "Se-senpai."

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa Hinata? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja.", ujar Itachi sambil terkekeh.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa se-senpai. A-aku harus segera pergi.", ujarnya terbata sambil beranjak.

Itachi memegang tangan Hinata, menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Ada apa Hinata? Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Su-sudah kubilang tidak a-ada apa-apa. SENPAI JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!", Hinata menyentakkan tangan Itachi dan segera berlari pergi menjauhi Itachi.

Itachi tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. "Hei Hinata, tunggu!", panggilnya. Namun Hinata tetap berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Itachi.

Hinata terus berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan air mata yang kini mulai kembali membasahi pipinya. 'Maaf, maafkan aku Itachi-kun.', batinnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang.

Sementara itu Itachi hanya dapat terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Ia masih memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Hinata. Itachi menghembuskan napasnya. 'Mungkin ia hanya sedang banyak pikiran, jadi bicaranya kacau. Besok saja kutemui dia lagi.', batin Itachi. Ia melanjutkan perjalannya yang tertunda menuju ruangan loker.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan loker, ia segera menuju tempat dimana lokernya berada. Sasuke menbuka kunci lokernya.

Ceklek..

Pintu loker Sasuke terbuka, dan ia menemukan ada hal yang jangal disana, tepat diatas buku Kimia yang hendak diambilnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mengambil benda berbentuk kartu tersebut.

Sasuke terbelalak saat mengetahui benda apa yang kini berada ditangannya.

'Cih, sial.'

Saat ini di tangan Sasuke terdapat sebuah kertas seukuran kartu pos bewarna hitam pekat dengan gambar awan merah dibagian tengahnya, sementara dibaliknya terdapat sebuah tulisan "WELCOME TO THE HELL" dengan tinta bewarna merah darah.

BRAKKK..

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara gebrakan dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati 4 orang anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Sasuke memandang dingin ke arah Kakuzu, Naruto , Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Kakuzu mendekati Sasuke sambil tetap menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa arti dari kartu itu kan Uchiha?"

Sasuke tetap terdiam dan memandang mereka dingin.

"Artinya..."

"...welcome..."

"...to..."

"...the..."

"... HELL."

BUAGH...

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mengenai telak pipi Sasuke yang tidak siap dan mengakibatkan ia terhuyung. Sasuke menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dan memandang keepat orang di depannnya tajam. "APA MAU KALIAN HAAHHH?", bentaknya.

Keempat Anggota Akatsuki itu kembali meyeringai. Kakuzu menghampiri Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah segaramnya kuat. "Mau kami?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Tentu saja memberimu pelajan karena telah mengkhianati Akatsuki."

BUAGH...

Satu pukulan kembali mengenai Sasuke, kali ini mengenai purutnya dan membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, bawa dia!", perintah Kakuzu.

"Baik.", sahut Juugo dan Suigetsu bersamaan, mereka segera membawa (menyeret) Sasuke pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain ruang lokernya, tepatnya di loker khusus kelas XI terlihat Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka loker miliknya tersebut.

Ceklek..

Pintu loker terbuka, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tas berisi seragam waiternya.

Pluk

Sebuah kertas terjatuh saat Itachi mengambil tasnya. Itachi menunduk dan mengambil kertas seukuran kartu pos tersebut.

'Sial. Lagi?', batinnya saat mengetahui benda apa yang berada di tangannya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, saat ini di tangan Itachi terdapat sebuah kertas seukuran kartu pos bewarna hitam pekat dengan gambar awan merah dibagian tengahnya, sementara dibaliknya terdapat sebuah tulisan "WELCOME TO THE HELL" dengan tinta bewarna merah darah.

Srekk...

Brakk...

Itachi terkejut saat dirasanya tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang dan terhempas membentur pintu-pintu loker dengan keras. Ia meringis sambil mendongak, menghadap ke arah si pelaku.

Dihadannya kini berdiri 5 orang anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Itachi menatap kelima orang itu dengan datar. 'Pein, Nagato, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Kisame. Lima orang. Cih, sial.', rutuknya kesal.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya ya? Hebat, kau bisa mendapatkan kartu itu sebanyak dua kali.", ujar Pein dengan nada menyebalkannya.

"Apa mau kalian?", tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin.

Pein tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "Mau kami...", ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya dan kembali meyeringai.

Pein menghampiri Itachi dan mencengkeram lengan bajunya kuat. "... tentu saja memberimu pelajaran. Karena sudah berani berurusan dengan AKATSUKI.", bentak Pein keras.

BUAGHH...

Satu pukulan dari Pein megenai perut Itachi yang tidak sempat menghindar akibat rasa sakit yang belum menghilang akibat serangan sebelumnya.

"Hidan, Zetsu, bawa dia!", titai Pein kepada kedua rekannya.

"Baik, leader.", sahut mereka sambil membawa (menyeret) tubuh Itachi keluar dari ruang loker.

.

.

.

.

BRUUKKK...

Itachi merasa tubuhnya jatuh dan membentur permukaan yang keras. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan berdebu yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang tidak terpakai. Gudang. Itachi dapat menyimpulkan ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini adalah gudang belakang sekolah.

"Nii-san.", panggil sebuah suara dengan lirih.

Itachi tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok remaja berambut raven chicken butt yang sedang dipegang kuat oleh dua anggota Akatsuki dari kelas X, Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Sasuke.", ujarnya pelan. 'Kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Jangan-jangan...', ucapan Itachi terputus saat dirasakannya tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh dua orang disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Pein mendekati Itachi dan berdiri dihadapannya sambil mencengkeram dagunya kuat. "APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAAHHH?", bentaknya. "Disini kami yang berkuasa, kau tak berhak melawan.", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Pein kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Itachi, tepat ke arah wajahnya. Namun kali Itachi tidak tinggal diam, ia munundukkan kepalanya sehingga pukulan tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong. Mengambil kesempatan yang ada Itachi menendang kaki orang di sisi kanannya Zetsu.

BUAKH...

Zetsu terjatuh dan pegangannya pada Itachi terlepasan. Itachi segera mengarahkan pukulannya ke orang di sisi kirinya, Hidan. Dan pukulan itu mengenai perutnya cukup keras, membuar Hidan terhuyung.

Sasuke dan keempat orang yang mengepung terdiam, kemudian Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Bagus Nii-san, sekarang giliranku.', batinnya. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat semuanya terdiam lalu ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai telak wajah Juugo dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

BUAGH...

Satu pukulan lagi dari Sasuke dan kini mengenai telak tepat di wajah Suigetsu.

Sasuke kini terbebas dari cerkeraman kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Kini ia sedang bersiap untuk melawan dua orang sisanya, Kakuzu dan... Naruto.

"AWAS KAU!", Kakuzu melayangkan pukulan kearah Sasuke yang tentu saja dapat ditangkis olehnya. Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulannya dan kali ini ke arah Kakuzu.

BUAGH...

Pukulan Sasuke mengenai perut Kakuzu dengan keras dan membuatnya terpental. Kini Sasuke telah berhadapan dengan Naruto, sahabat yang kini menjadi musuhnya. Miris sekali bukan.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke. "Heh, pengkhianat."

Sasuke hanya menaggapi ucapan Naruto dengan dingin. "Bukannya kau yang pengkhianat, Naruto?", tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Kheh.", Naruto terkekeh. Ia semakin melebarkan seringainya sambil memandang ke arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan firasat buruk reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

BUAGH...

Namun terlambat sebuah balok kayu telah menghantam punggungnya terlebih dulu. Sasuke terhuyung dan terjatuh dilantai. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kakuzu yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, ikat dia di kursi itu!", perintah Kakuzu sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi.

"Baik.", sahut Juugo dan Suigetsu kompak.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya ditarik paksa dan diseret ke suatu tempat.

BRUUKKK...

Kini Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya membentur sesuatu, dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya telah di lilit oleh seutas tali. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, memastikan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ternyata ia kini terikat di sebuah kursi dengan dikelilingi oleh 4 orang anggota Akatsuki yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. 'Sial.', rutuknya.

Sementara itu, Itachi kini sedang menghadapi Pein dalam 'permainan' adu pukul.

BUAKH...

Satu pukulan dari Pein melayang ke arah Itachi, namun berhasil di tangkis olehnya. Itachi segera mengambil kesempatan emas untuk membalas Pein. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke arah Pein.

BUAGH...

Satu pukulan dari Itachi mengenai wajah Pein dengan keras yang membuatnya terpental.

Pein berusaha bangkit sambil tetap menyeringai. Ia tidak mau mengalah. Pein mengangguk singkat ke arah belakan Itachi. Itachi segera menoleh saat dirasakannya ada yang tidak beres. Namun...

BUAGH...

Sebuah pemukul kasti telah mengenai punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Itachi terhuyung dan terjatuh, ia meringis menahan sakit disekitar punggungnya. Namun belum juga rasa sakit itu hilang, Itachi merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan tubuhnya dihempaskan di atas sebuah kursi, dan di ikat kuat dengan seutas tali. 'Sial.', rutuknya sambil meronta.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia kini telah dikelilingi oleh 3 anggota Akatsuki yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Tunggu...

3 orang? Bukannnya 5?

Itachi melihat sekelilingnya. Benar, hanya ada 3 orang yang mengepungnya. Pein, Hidan, dan Zetsu.

Lalu kemana yang dua orang lagi?

Ia kembai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gudang, dan ia menemukan mereka berdiri di paling belakang dan menyender ke tembok. Mereka, Nagato dan Kisame hanya terdiam, dan Itachi baru menyadari bahwa keduanya tidak ikut mengeroyoknya sejak awal.

Saat sedang memikirkan kenapa kedua anggota Akatsuki itu hanya terdiam, tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai pipinya keras.

BUAGH...

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Pein yang tengah menyeringai.

Itachi memandang leader Akatsuki itu dengan dingin. "Sekarang aku tanya baik-baik padamu. Apa urusanku dengan kalian para Akatsuki, terutama kau Pein?", ujar Itachi dengan tajam.

Pein terkekeh. "Apa urusanmu?", ujarnya. Pein menyeringai. "BANYAK.", bentaknya tepat diwajah Itachi. "Pertama, kau telah mempermalukan kami karena setiap jebakan yang kami buat tidak pernah berhasil padamu."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar alasan Pein yang menurutnya konyol tersebut. "Itu bukan salahku.", ujarnya santai.

"LALU?", bentak Pein lagi.

"Itu karena kalian bodoh.", ujar Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Pein menggeram. "BERANI KAU!".

BUAGH...

Sebuah pukulan kembali mengenai wajah Itachi, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pein mendekat ke arah Itachi dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesarmu?", tanya Pein. Itachi hanya memandang Pein dengan datar. "Kau telah berani mendekati Konan dan merebutnya dariku.", ujar Pein tajam.

Itachi terbelalak. "Hei, aku tidak mendekatinya dan aku juga tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan..."

BUAGH...

Tanpa menunggu Itachi selesai berbicara Pein kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arah Itachi.

"Habisi dia kawan-kawan!", ujar Pein dengan seringai yang semakain melebar.

"Dengan senang hati leader."

.

.

Sementara itu Kakuzu sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul Sasuke.

BUAGH...

Pukulan telak mengenai pipi sang Uchiha.

"Kheh, rasakan itu.", ujar Kakuzu sambil meyeringai.

Sasuke memandang Kazuku dengan dingin. "Heh, memang apa urusanku dengan kalian? Aku bukan anggota kalian lagi.", ujar Sasuke tajam.

Kakuzu memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Justru itu urusannya. Kau mengkhianati Akatsuki dan bergabung DENGANNYA.", bentak Kakuzu sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang sedang di keroyok oleh anggote lainnya.

Sasuke memendang iba ke arah Itachi, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakuzu dan menatapnya tajam. "Lalu, apa urusan Itachi-nii dengan kalian HAAHHH?"

Kakuzu menyeringai. "Kheh, ternyata kau banyak bicara ya.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Anak-anak, habisi dia!"

"SIAP."

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gudang di KISHS terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang terikat di kursi, tubuh mereka babak belur. Disekelilinya terdapat 9 orang yang memandang sinis ke arah dua pemuda malang tersebut.

"Sepertinya cukup. Kita pergi!", ujar seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik.

"Baik."

Salah seorang pemuda yang terikat di kursi itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kesembilan orang yang telah menghajarnya tersebut dengan pandangan dingin. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebelah, tepatnya ke arah pemuda yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Pemuda tersebut menunduk entah ia masih sadar atau tidak.

"Nagato, Kisame, kunci pintunya dan buang kuncinya!", perintah Pein sambil berlalu diikuti keenam rekannya.

'Sial, sekarang mereka akan mengunci kami. Cih, tubuhku sakit semua.', batin Itachi.

"Nii-san."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda disebelahnya, Sasuke. Ternyata ia masih sadar. "Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Itachi yang dijawab anggukan lemah dari Sasuke.

"Gomen."

Itachi mendongak saat ia mendengar suara lain di depannya. Ia mendapati dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya yang satu berambut merah sebahu sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut biru. Nagato dan Kisame. Itachi mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Gomenasai. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.", ujar Nagato pelan.

"Ya, bahkan kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalian.", sahut Kisame sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kunci di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi hanya dapat memandang sayu kedua pemuda tersebut.

Nagato menghampiri Itachi dan berjongkok di depannya. "Tapi kami bisa melakukan ini.", ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah pisau lipat.

Itachi terdiam sementara Sasuke terbelalak. 'Apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Nii-san.', batinnya sambil meronta-ronta.

"Sabar Sasuke, kami akan melepaskanmu juga kok.", ujar Nagato sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mengarahkan pisau lipat itu pada tali yang mengikat tubuh Itachi dan memotongnya. Kamudian Nagato menghampiri Sasuke dan memotong juga tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Cuma itu yang bisa kami lakukan. Gomen.", ujar Kisame. "Ayo Nagato, nanti mereka curiga.", lanjutnya.

"Ya,", sahut Nagato sambil beranjak.

Nagato dan Kisame beranjak keluar dari gudang tersebut dan mengunci pintunya.

Diluar gudang.

"Nagato.", panggil Kisame sambil mencabut anak kunci dari lubangnya setelah mengunci pintu gudang tersebut.

"Hn?", sahut Nagato.

"Tadi, Pein menyuruh kita untuk membuang kuncinya kan?"

"Ya, tapi nanti kalau mereka tidak bisa keluar gimana?"

Kisame meyeringai. "Pein hanya menyuruh membuangnya kan? Jadi...", ujar Kisame sambil menjatuhkan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"... selesai. Ayo pergi!"

Nagato tersenyum tipis."Haha... kau jenius. Ayo!"

.

.

Disisi lain gedung koridor terlihat 5 orang siswi yang sedang berjalan meyusuri koridor-koridor megah KISHS.

"Leader, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?", tanya Sakura kepada Konan.

"Mencari Akatsuki. Aku curiga mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.", sahut Konan.

"Tapi senpai, ini sudah sore dan kita sudah memutari hampir seluruh KISHS.", ujar gadis berkacamata, Karin.

Konan menatap Karin tajam. "Jangan banyak bicara."

"Senpai itu mereka.", ujar siswi bwrambut pirang pucat, Shion.

Konan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Shoin dan mendapati dua dari 9 orang yang mereka cari sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai ladies!", sapa Nagato.

"Darimana saja kalian? Dan kenapa kalian hanya berdua?", tanya Konan.

"Yang lain sudah duluan.", sahut Kisame.

"Lalu darimana saja kalian?"

"Ah, itu... tadi mereka habis bermain-main.", sahut Nagato.

"APA, DENGAN SIAPA?", bentak Konan sambil mengguncang bahu Nagato kuat.

"Tunggu, sebelumnya aku mua bertanya padamu.", ujar Nagato sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Konan dari bahunya. "Kau benar-benar serius tertarik dengan Itachi?"

Wajah Konan bersemu. "Ah... itu...", ucap Konan terbata.

"Kalau benar lebih baik kau lupakan saja perasaanmu. Kau sudah membuatnya terluka.", ujar Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Konan. "Jangan-jangan Pein sudah menghajarnya?"

Nagato mengangguk singkat.

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?", bentak Konan.

"Dia siapa?" ujar Nagato santai, berusaha menggoda sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

Konan menggeram kesal. "ITACHI. DIMANA ITACHI?", ujar Konan sambil mencengkeram bahu Nagato dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan dulu.", ujar Nagato sambil melapaskan cengkeraman Konan. "Dia ada di gudang belakang sekolah."

"Cih, sial.", rutuk Konan sambil berlari.

"Hei, kuncinya ada di depan pintu.", ujar Nagato sedikit berteriak.

Keempat teman Konan terbengong. "Tunggu senpai.", ujar keempatnya sambil berlari menyusul Konan.

"Sasuke juga ada di sana loh.", teriak Kisame.

Nagato memandang ke arah Kisame. "Setidaknya ada yang bisa menolong mereka berdua."

Kisame tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Kalau Konan yang melakukannya Leader tidak akan marah kan?", sahut Kisame.

"Ya, ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

Konan dan teman-temannya telah sampai di depan gudang. Kini Konan sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, bermaksud mencari kunci yang di jatuhkan Kisame di sana. 'Ketemu.', batinnya sambil mengambil kunci tersebut dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

Ceklek...

Pintu terbuka Konan menerobos masuk. "Itachi.", panggilnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud melihat siapa yang datang.

"Konan?"

Konan menghampiri Itachi. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka.", ujarnya.

'Jadi itu pemuda yang disukai Konan-senpai, tampan sih, tidak kalah dengan Sasuke-kun. Tapi ia milik Konan-senpai, tidak berani ah.", batin Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun.", teriak Sakura. Ia menghambur menghampiri Sasuke, diikuti ketiga temannya yang telah sadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", ujar Itachi dingin.

"Kami datang untuk menolong kalian.", sahut Konan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Itachi berdiri, namun segera ditepis oleh Itachi.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri.", ujarnya sambil mencoba bangkit meskipun sedikit tertatih.

"Kalian juga pergilah.", ujar Sasuke kepada keempat gadis lainnya.

"Tap Sasuke-kun...", ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Maaf, tapi Naruto mencarimu. Pasti ia telah menunggumu, Sakura.", ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak. "Ayo Nii-san, kita pergi."

"Ya.", sahut Itachi. Ia ikut beranjak.

"Tunggu!", panggil Konan. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Apa lagi?", sahut Itachi dingin sambil menyentakkan tangan Konan.

Konan menunduk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau dingin padaku? Padahal aku sealu bersikap baik padamu. Aku selalu memberimu hadiah dan meletakkannya di lokermu secara diam-diam. TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENOLEH KE ARAHKU.",sentak Konan.

Itachi terbelalak, kini ia tahu siapa yang selalu meletakan hadiah di lokernya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat si Hyuuga itu? Apa kurangku darinya?"

Itachi masih terdiam.

Konan meyeringai. "Tapi sekarang aku bisa tenang. Aku sudah mengancamnya dan dia tidak akan berani lagi menggangu kita."

Itachi terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Konan. "Jadi itu semua ulahmu?", ujarnya dingin. 'Bertambah lagi satu masalahku.', batinnya.

"Ya."

"Cih, caramu rendahan sekali nona.", ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

Brukk...

Namu Itachi kembali tersentak saat dirasakannya sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangnya. Konan memeluknya.

"AKU TAHU. Aku tahu caraku memang rendahan. Aku tahu caraku salah. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Itachi. AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU ITACHI.", teriak Konan masih tetap memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haii . . . ketemu lagi sama saya dan fic You Are My Friend ini...

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama..

Dan maaf kalau saya buat karakter Akatsuki disini jadi jahat and nyebelin. Tapi gak ada maksud bashing chara kok, semuanya tuntutan cerita hehe.. dan saya juga fans Akatsuki.

Semoga para reader sekalian suka sama fic ini ya...

Sekarang kita langsung bales review aja ya...

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**.**

**gemini-san**

Hinatanya masih malu-malu hehe..

Yap di chapternya sesuai judulnya, isinya masalah semua, hehe..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Virgo shaka mia**

Yap si stalker itu Konan, udah terjawab di chap ini kan, hehe..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Ile kun**

Yap Hiashi di fic ini Cuma warga biasa dan dia Cuma tangan kanannya Fugaku, hehe...

Makasih atas pujiannya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Kurama**

Hehe.. iya Nagato dicuekin mulu..

Tenang aja dia pasangannya kok tapi di chap-chap akhir ya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Hime amaterasu**

Makasih buat pujian dan dukungannya Hime-san

Trio kece udah muncul di chap ini, tapi cuma sedikit. Mungkin nanti di chap depan.

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Revirshaz Neolenth**

Makasih pujiannya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Ms.X**

Makasih banyak buat saran dan masukkannya. Nanti saya usahain supaya fic ini bisa semakin dan semakin baik lagi...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Special thank's to:**

Semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Dan semua yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Konan, a Mysterious Girl

"Tunggu!" panggil Konan. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Apa lagi?" sahut Itachi dingin sambil menyentakkan tangan Konan.

Konan menunduk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau dingin padaku? Padahal aku selalu bersikap baik padamu. Aku selalu memberimu hadiah dan meletakkannya di lokermu secara diam-diam. TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENOLEH KE ARAHKU?!" sentak Konan.

Itachi terbelalak, kini ia tahu siapa yang selalu meletakan hadiah di lokernya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat si Hyuuga itu? Apa kurangku darinya?"

Itachi masih terdiam.

Konan menyeringai. "Tapi sekarang aku bisa tenang. Aku sudah mengancamnya dan dia tidak akan berani lagi menggangu kita."

Itachi terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Konan. "Jadi itu semua ulahmu?" tanyanya dingin dingin. 'Bertambah lagi satu masalahku.' batinnya.

"Ya."

"Cih, caramu rendahan sekali nona." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

Brukk...

Namun Itachi kembali tersentak saat dirasakannya sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangnya. Konan memeluknya.

"AKU TAHU. Aku tahu caraku memang rendahan. Aku tahu caraku salah. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Itachi. AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU ITACHI!" teriak Konan masih tetap memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Summary: Jadi, apa rencanamu leader?/ Tentu saja kita akan bermain-main dengannya? Kita beri pelajaran kepada Itachi./ Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, ia telah berkhianat./ Ya, ia telah menjadi pengkhianat di Akatsuki, dan tentu kita juga akan bermain-main dengannya./ Friendship/Romance.

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

Slight: Itachi x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, terdapat adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8: Konan, a Mysterious Girl**

.

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya itu yang terjadi di ruangan pengap berdebu ini. Semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam mendengar perkataan Konan yang lebih tepatnya sebuah pengakuan, err... cinta.

"Ehem." Itachi berdehem singkat berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang," ujarnya sambil memapah Sasuke yang sudah tampak kepayahan.

Konan terisak. "I-Itachi."

"Kita bicarakan nanti Konan, aku harus segera membawa Sasuke pulang," ujar Itachi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Konan dan teman-temannya.

Sakura menghampiri Konan dan merangkul bahunya. "Sudahlah senpai, dia bilang akan membicarakannya nanti kan?" Sakura berusaha menghibur senpainya.

"Iya, kau benar." Konan mengusap air matanya. "Ayo kita pulang girl!"

.

.

Sementara itu di parkiran KISHS.

"Kau bawa motor Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendarainya Nii-san. Tubuhku sakit semua."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja, sepertinya aku masih bisa. Kita pelan-pelan saja ya," ujar Itachi yang segera menaiki motor sport biru dongker milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan kunci motornya kepada Itachi dan menaiki motornya di bagian boncengan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai pusing di punggung Itachi.

"Sudah?" tanya Itachi yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

Itachi mulai menyalakan motornya, dan mengandarainya keluar dari lingkungan KISHS.

"Nii-san," panggil Sasuke di tengah perjalanan.

"Hn," sahut Itachi.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pengakuan Konan tadi?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Entahlah Sasuke, aku juga bingung terlebih ia yang sudah membuat Hinata menjauhiku. Kau tahu kan aku meyukai Hinata?"

"Ya, tenang saja aku akan membantumu Nii-san," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Hn, terima kasih Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi memelankan laju motornya saat dilihatnya rumah Sasuke sudah dekat. Ia mengklakson di depan gerbang hingga pintu besar tersebut dibukakan oleh seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian security. Itachi mengangguk singkat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian ia kembali menjalankan motornya memasuki mansion mewah tersebut.

Sementara itu didalam mansion terdapat 5 orang yang sedang berkumpul disana.

"Jadi, apa kalian bersungguh-sungguh bahwa anak yang kalian maksud itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria tua berambut raven jabrik panjang, Uchiha Madara.

"Benar Tou-san," sahut seorang pria paruh baya berambu raven jabrik yang diangguki oleh wanita berambut panjang di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus membawa anak itu kepadaku, Kagami, Hikari!" titah Madara.

"Baik Tou-san," sahut Kagami dan Hikari bersamaan.

"Nii-san!" panggil seorang bocah berambut raven jabrik yang mengenakan google kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn, ada apa Tobi?" tanya sang kakak aka Shisui.

"Tobi mau main sama Itachi nii-chan," pinta Tobi.

"Iya-iya nanti ya," sahut Shisui. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia tidak kelihatan," gumamnya.

Ting... tong..

Tiba-tiba bel pintu utama di mansion Uchiha berbunyi.

"Biar Tobi yang buka!" ujar Tobi semangat.

Tobi berlari ke arah pintu dan segera membuka pintu besar tersebut.

"SELAMAT DATA... lho Nii-chan? Nii-chan dan Sasuke-nii kenapa?" tanya Tobi saat melihat dua orang didepannya yang tampak sangat kacau.

"Siapa To... lho Itachi, Sasuke, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Shisui yang langsung membantu Itachi memapah Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang Shisui," sahut Itachi yang mulai kepayahan.

"Sudah, ayo masuk dulu."

Mereka berempat memasuki ruang tamu membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

"Lho Sasuke, Itachi, kalian kenapa?" tanya Hikari cemas.

Itachi dan Shisui mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa, sementara Hikari mengambil kotak obat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hikari sambil mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Jelaskan Itachi!" pinta Shisui sambil menarik lengan Itachi agar duduk di sofa.

"Akatsuki," sahut Itachi singkat.

"Cih, mereka lagi."

"Nii-chan!" panggil Tobi sambil menarik seragam Itachi.

"Ada apa Tobi?" sahut Itachi sambil mengusap rambut Tobi lembut.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya polos sambil menunjuk pipi Itachi yang lebam.

Itachi menggeleng singkat. "Tidak sakit kok, aww..." ringisnya saat Shisui meyentuh luka tersebut.

"Katanya tidak sakit," ujar Shisui dengan senyum mengejek.

"Awas kau Uchiha Shisui!" ujar Itachi geram. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," lanjutnya sambil beranjak.

Shisui menarik tangan Itachi yang membuatnya kembali terduduk. "Hei, biar lukamu diobati dulu."

"Terima kasih tidak perlu repot-repot," sahut Itachi sopan.

"Jangan begitu Itachi, biar kuobati lukamu," ujar Hikari lembut.

"Benar Tachi, kau tidak ingin membuat ibumu panik karena melihat wajahmu yang cemong-cemong itu kan?" timpal Shisui sambil terkikik.

"Terima kasih Hikari-sama, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke cafe hari ini," ujar Itachi.

"Tak apa, kau dapat izin khusus dariku," sahut Hikari.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Hikari –sama."

.

Sementara itu di sudut lain sofa terlihat Madara yang sedang berbisik dengan Kagami.

"Siapa anak itu Kagami? Kenapa ia seperti familiar?" tanyanya.

"Dia anak yang kami maksud Tou-san, anak yang mirip Sasuke itu," sahut Kagami.

Madara sontak menoleh dan melihat ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian, ia terbelalak seketika. "Kau benar Kagami, mereka mirip."

"Ya. Terlebih jika dilihat dari namanya."

"Siapa nama lengkapnya?"

"Sarutobi Itachi."

Madara kembali terbelalak. "Sarutobi? Itu marga Mikoto! Jadi dia..."

Kagami mengangguk. "Ya, aku dan Hikari juga berpikir demikian. Tapi, kita masih butuh bukti Tou-san, dan kami akan mencarinya."

Madara mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku juga akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mendapatkan datanya," ujarnya Madara sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya, ia membungkuk singkat ke arak keluarga Uchiha. "Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-san," ujarnya singkat.

Madara, Kagami, dan Hikari tersenyum. "Ya."

"Shisui, kamu antar Itachi ya!" pinta Hikari.

Shisui mengangguk singkat dan mengambil kunci motor Sasuke yeng tergeletak di atas meja. "Ayo, Tachi!"

"Eh, tidak perlu repot-repot Shisui." Itachi menggeleng.

Shisui menarik lengan Itachi dan menggeretnya. "Sudah, tidak usah banyak alasan lagipula aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu."

"Ya, ya... terserah," sahut Itachi pasrah tubuhnya ditarik oleh Shisui.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk menempuh jarak dari mansion Uchiha ke apartemen Itachi. Shisui memarkirkan motornya di parkiran apartemen Itachi. Ia membantu Itachi yang masih tertatih untuk berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Itachi dan Shisui berhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen dan Itachi membuka pintu apartemen yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. "Ayo masuk!"

"Tadaima," ujar Itachi sambil melangkah memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Shisui dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri Tachi-kun," sahut suara seseorang yang diiringi suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Tak lama sosok wanita paruh baya berambut hitam muncul di hadapan Itachi.

Wanita bernama Mikoto itu terbelalak saat mengetahui kondisi putranya. "Tachi-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mendekati Itachi.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kaa-san," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis namun hal itu tidak membuat raut khawatir hilang dari wajah ayu Mikoto.

"Ayo masuk dulu dan kamu harus ceritakan semuanya pada Kaa-san," ujar Mikoto.

"Baik. Oh iya, Kaa-san ini temanku Shisui, dia yang sudah mengantarku pulang," ujar Itachi sambil memperkenalkan Shisui yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Arigato Shisui. Perkenalkan saya Sarutobi Mikoto, ibunya Itachi," ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sama-sama Baa-san, nama saya Shisui, Uchiha Shisui," sahut Shisui sambil membungkuk singkat.

Deg.

'Uchiha?'

Mikoto membeku mendengar nama itu. Ia memandang Shisui dari atas ke bawah. 'Wajahnya memang tidak asing,' batinnya. Mikoto menerawang mencoba mencari ingatan tentang nama itu di memori lamanya.

'Aku ingat, Uchiha Shisui itu nama putra sulung dari Kagami dan Hikari,' batin Mikoto setelah cukup lama ia berpikir, tanpa menyadari raut khawatir sang putra yang memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Kaa-san!" panggil Itachi sambil mengguncang pelan bahu ibunya.

Mokito tersentak. "Y-ya, ada apa Tachi-kun?" tanya Miokoto gelagapan.

"Kaa-san kenapa bengong?"

"A-ah ti-tidak apa-apa Tachi-kun. Ayo masuk dulu, Shisui juga!" ajak Mikoto.

Mikoto memasuki ruang tamu diikuti Shisui dan Itachi di belakangnya.

'Kenapa sikap ibunya Itachi mendadak aneh saat aku menyebutkan namaku? Apa jangan-jangan kecurigaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tentang kemiripan antara Itachi dan Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan ini?' batin Shisui sambil tetap berjalan agar tidak dicurigai.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di KISHS masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana seisi lingkungan di sekolah besar tersebut di penuhi oleh para murid yang masih berhilir mudik dikarenakan bel masuk yang belum berbunyi.

Di bawah sebuah pohon nan rindang duduk seorang gadis manis berambut indigo. Gadis itu memangku sebuah kotak bento di pangkuannya. Matanya terus menatap ke arah gerbang menunggu seseorang. Gadis bernama Hinata itu tersenyum, ia memandang langit biru dihadapannya, ia teringat akan perkataan kakaknya yang membuatnya masih setia menunggu di sini.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Hinata tampak berbaring di atas kasur queen sizenya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Bahunya tampak bergetar dan terdengar sebuah suara isakan darinya.

"Gomen... gomen... gomen... Itachi-kun," gumamnya berulang-ulang. Suara sesenggukkan masih terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis manis tersebut.

Tok... tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Hinata segera beranjak bangun dan menghapus air matanya.

"Masuk!" sahutnya masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ceklek...

Pintu terbuka dengan Neji yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Hinata, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Neji melangkah memasuki kamar Hinata dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Kamu menangis? Ada apa?" tanyannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Apa yang Itachi lakukan padamu?" tanya Neji lagi sedikit tajam.

Hinata tersentak dan reflek langsung menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan,"

"Jadi?"

"I-Itachi senpai tidak salah, justru aku yang salah," ujar Hinata dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian?"

"Di sekolah ada gadis lain yang menyukai Itachi senpai, dia gadis yang cantik." Hinata manjeda ucapannya, ia menghela napasnya. "Lalu tadi siang dia datang dan mengancamku, katanya bila aku tidak mau menjauhi Itachi senpai maka dia akan selalu membullyku," lanjut Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ka-karena takut jadi a-aku memilih mematuhinya, bahkan saat bertemu dengan Itachi senpai di koridor tadi aku malah menjauhinya,"

Neji menghela napasnya. "Hinata?" panggilnya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalannya, kini air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Itachi? Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Neji.

Hinata tersentak, ia kembali menundukkan kepalannya dengan wajah merona. "A-anoo..."

"Hm?"

"Y-ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi..." ucapan Hinata terputus.

"Tapi apa? Kau takut pada perempuan itu?"

Hinata kembali terdiam.

Neji mengelus kepala Hinata. "Kamu tidak perlu takut Hinata. Sekarang aku tanya, apa Itachi menyukai gadis itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu, ta-tapi gadis itu cantik Nii-san," sahut Hinata.

"Lalu kau mau menyerah? Hinata, aku kenal Itachi. Dia bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kalian bertemu."

Hinata kembali tersentak mendengar penuturan Neji. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah," ujar Hinata mantap.

"Bagus." Neji beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengelus kepalan Hinata lembut. "Perjuangkanlah cintamu Hinata, jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

Sebelum menjejekkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata, Neji kembali berbelik. "Oh iya, bilang padaku kalau Itachi berbuat macam-macam padamu ya?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

**End of flashback**

**.**

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia kembali memandang ke arah gerbang besar KISHS. Namun ia masih belum menemukan orang yang ditunggunya itu. Hinata kembali memandang langit hingga ia mendengan sebuah suara bising yang membuatnya tertarik. Gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah, disana ia melihat 3 orang siswa yang merupakan senpainya sedang berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Seni itu suatu keindahan sesaat yang rapuh dalam sekejap danna, un."

"Bukan Dei, seni itu suatu keindahan abadi."

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, ia berniat menghampiri ketiga senpainya itu untuk menanyakan keberadaan seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Hinata berjalan perlahan hingga kini ia berada tepat di depan ketiga senpainya.

"SENI ITU LEDAKAN,UN!"

"BUKAN, SENI ITU KEINDAHAN ABADI DEI!"

"Apaan sih kalian? Seni itu merupakan ciptaan segala hal yang karena keindahannya dapat membuat orang senang saat melihat atau mendengarkannya, begitu kata ensiklopedi."

"DIAM SHISUI!"

"A-ano senpai... maaf mengganggu."

Ketiga orang yang tengah berdebat itu lantas menolehkan kepalannya saat mendengar suara lain. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati gadis manis bersurai indigo yang sedang menunduk di hadapan mereka.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Shisui.

"Anoo... Shisui senpai, apa senpai melihat Itachi senpai?" tanyanya.

"Umm... Itachi tidak masuk hari ini," sahut Shisui yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa senpai?"

"Tachi sakit,un."

"Sa-sakit apa?"

Shisui menggaruk pelipisnya. "Err... bukan karena penyakit sih, tapi..."

"Itachi kemarin dikeroyok Akatsuki," sahut Sasori yang membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"A-Akatsuki?"

"Ya."

"Pulang sekolah nanti kami akan ke rumahnya, kau mau ikut,un?" ajak Dei.

Hinata tampak terdiam berpikir, hingga ia kembali membuka suara. "Umm... sebenarnya a-aku ingin ta-tapi aku harus bekerja," sahut Hinata.

"Kalau soal itu jangan khawarir Hinata, nanti aku bilan pada ibuku,"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan Shisui senpai dan Hikari-sama," sahut Hinata.

"Lalu jadinya gimana, un?"

Hinata kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah notebook kecil dari sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai ia membuka kain penutup bento yang dibawanya, menyelipkan kertas kecil itu di atas tutup bentonya dan kembali menutup kainnya. Hinata menyodorkan kotak bento itu kepada Shisui.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku ti-ttip ini saja u-untuk Itachi senpai," ujarnya.

Shisui mengulurkan tangannya menerima bento pemberian Hinata. "Baiklah Hinata," sahut Shisui.

"A-arigato senpai. Sa-saya permisi dulu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya singkat kemudian berbalik. Meninggalkan tiga pemuda yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya Tachi akan senang, un."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kantin bersama Ino saat ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan Konan dan teman-temannya. Hinata berusaha bersikap tenang dan biasa saja. Namun saat mereka berpapasan Hinata kembali bergetar ketakutan saat melihat tatapan tajam Konan yang tertuju ke arahnya.

'Nii-san bilang aku tidak boleh takut pada Konan senpai, dan sebenarnya aku tidak takut apabila ia hanya membullyku, aku hanya takut kalau dia juga menjahati keluargaku yang lainnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Pandangannya tajam sekali,' batin Hinata.

Konan dan teman-temannya terus berjalan lurus hingga kini posisi mereka jauh di belakang Hinata dan Ino. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega, karena Konan hanya memandangnya tajam saja kali ini.

"Hinata-chan kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Ino-chan,"

.

Konan terus saja berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa berniat membullynya atau apa dan itu membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Senpai!" panggil Sakura saat posisi mereka sudah jauh dari Hinata dan Ino.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa senpai diam saja saat bertemu Hinata?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kita tidak bermain-main dengannya senpai?" tanya Karin.

"Dan membuat Itachi semakin membenciku?" sahut Konan dingin yang membuat teman-temannya terdiam. "Mungkin aku tak akan bermain kasar padanya... tapi, aku juga tak akan menyerahkan Itachi padanya," ujar Konan mantap, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

Bel pulang di KISHS telah berbunyi, para murid pun telah berhamburan keluar. Diantara kerumunan para siswa itu terlihat tiga orang pemuda tampan yang sedang berbaur dengan para siswa lainnya. Ketiganya menuju parkiran sekolah dan mengambil motornya masing-masing.

Brummm...

Ketiga motor itu mulai melesat meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

15 menit kemudian Shisui mulai menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah apartemen diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu memasuki gedung apartemen dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 7.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka, ketiganya keluar dari lift dan kembali berjalan hingga Shisui menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 707. Shisui mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Ya," sahut suara dari dalam.

Ceklek...

Pintu terbuka dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di balik pintu tersebut. "Lho, kalian? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

"Tachi,un wajahmu jelek sekali un!" ujar Dei mengejek sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Itachi.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang jelek Dei."

"Hehe... kau sadar juga un,"

"Hn. Duduklah, maaf rumahku berantakan," ujar Itachi sambil mempersilakan teman-temannya duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartementnya.

Shisui, Sasori, dan Deidara duduk di sofa itu sementara Itachi beranjak ke dapur dan kembali dengan beberapa kaleng minuman dingin dan beberapa bungkus snack. "Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya.

Deidara mengambil minuman yang disuguhkan Itachi dan membuka tutup kalengnya. "Kami hanya penasaran, un separah apa lukamu sampai kau tidak masuk sekolah,un," sahut Dei.

"Ya... sebenarnya tidak begitu parah sih, tapi Kaa-san melarangku berangkat sekolah,"

"Hee... Kaa-sanmu baik ya," ujar Shisui.

"Ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi pada Shisui.

"Ya... kondisinya sama sepertimu. Mengenaskan," sahut Shisui.

"Begitu..."

Drrrttt...

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena terdengar suara getaran telepon. Itachi merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca pesan masuk tersebut.

"..."

Itachi yang terdiam dan menunjukkan gelagat aneh saat membaca pesan itu membuat teman-temannya penasaran sehingga akhirnya Shisui menarik handphone ittu dari tangan Itachi dan membaca pesan tersebut diikuti oleh Deidara dan Sasori yang juga penasaran akan isi dari pesan tersebut.

Ketiga pemuda itu membacanya..

**From: 085856xxxxxx**

**Hai Itachi-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Umm... aku ingin menjengukmu tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu. Jadi, maukah kau memberiku alamat rumahmu?**

**Konan **

Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Sontak mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang masih terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sepertinya Konan benar-benar menyukaimu Tachi, un," ujar Dei.

"Yeah, setauku gadis itu tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan orang lain kalau tidak ada 'sesuatu'," timpal Sasori.

Itachi masih terdiam, pikirannya mengawang. 'Konan ya. sebenarnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih, dan lagi aku tidak mau repot-tepot berurusan dengan Akatsuki lagi.' Batin Itachi.

"Tachi!" panggil Shisui.

Itachi yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya sontak menoleh. "Y-ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan lagi, Konan... dia itu... gadis seperti apa?" tanya Itachi.

Ketiga temannya terdiam, mereka juga tidak tahu begitu banyak tentang gadis berambut biru itu. Menurut mereka gadis itu begitu. . . misterius.

"Umm... aku tidak begitu tahu soal dia," sahut Shisui.

"Ya, selain dia adalah ketua Akatsuki girls," sambung Sasori. "Hei Dei, koneksimu luas kan? Mungkin kau tahu tentangnya."

Dei terdiam, tampak berpikir. "Umm... aku pernah dengar sedikit dari Naruto sih, un."

"Apa itu?"

"Yang kudengar Konan itu bersahabat dekat dengan Pein dan juga Nagato un, bahkan sejak mereka kecil un. Tadinya dia itu gadis yang baik dan ramah, namun entah kenapa sekarang ia jadi berubah 180 derajat begitu un," jelas Dei.

"Sahabat Pein ya... mungkin itu alasan Pein menyukainya. Karena ia dan Konan sudah dekat bahkan sejak mereka kecil, sehingga perasaan itu mulai tumbuh pada Pein," ujar Shisui menyimpulkan pendapatnya.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Sasori.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tahu Dei?" tanya Itachi.

"Konan itu putri dari penulis terkenal, Jiraiya. Umm... apa lagi ya, un...?"

"Lalu apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Pein dan Akatsuki?"

"Sedikit un,"

"Apa?"

"Ya... seperti yang sudah kubilang waktu itu, Pein adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaaan Rinnegan corp. Dan Akatsuki itu sebuah geng yang dibentuk oleh Pein untuk membuat onar, entah apa alasannya un,"

"Jadi begi..."

Drrttt...

Ucapan Itachi kembali terpotong saat handphonenya kembali berdering, kali ini sebuah panggilan.

'**085856xxxxxx calling'**

Itachi kembali terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Siapa Tachi un?" tanya Dei.

"Konan," sahut Itachi. "Angkat jangan?"

"Terserah. Dari yang kudengar Konan itu tak akan menyerah sampai keinginannya terpenuhi," sahut Sasori.

"Ya."

Itachi menghela napasnya dan mulai menekan tombol hijau dan tombol loudspeaker di handphonenya agar teman-temannya dapat mendengar percakannya.

**"Moshi-moshi?"**

**'Moshi-moshi Itachi-kun, kenapa pesanku tidak di balas?'**

**"Err... pulsaku habis," jawab Itachi asal-asalannya yang langsung mendapat respon cekikikan dari ketiga temannya.**

**'Oh begitu.'**

**"Hn."**

**'Jadi, dimana alamat rumahmu Itachi-kun?'**

(Hee... Itachi-kun?)

(Apa-apaan panggilan itu?)

(Dia serius un?)

**"Err... memang kau mau apa?"**

**'Tentu saja mau menjengukmu.'**

**"Ah... tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tak apa kok." Sahut Itachi gelagapan.**

**'Tidak merepotkan kok.'**

Itachi menatap ketiga temannya meminta bantuan. Shisui menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**Bilang saja kau sedang tidak dirumah Itachi.**

Itachi mengangguk setelah membaca pesan dari Shisui itu.

**'Itachi-kun?'**

**"Err... gomen, tapi aku sedang tidak berada di rumah."**

**'Yah... tapi...' ucapan Konan dipotong oleh Itachi.**

**"Gomen Konan-san, tapi ibuku memanggil."**

Klik.

Sambungan segera diputus oleh Itachi dan pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Ia menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya yang sedang cekikian dan memberikan death glare gratisnya.

"Hehe... gomen Tachi un. Habis lucu sih," ujar Dei sambil masih cekikikan.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Itachi ketus.

"Ya... seorang pemuda kutu buku disukai oleh seorang gadis populer di sekolahnya," sahut Shisui.

"Kalian mengejekku?!" teriak Itachi yang mulai jengkel.

Shisui merangkul bahu Itachi. "Santai sob. Gomen, kami tidak bermaksud begitu kok. Sebagai gantinya kami membawakan sesuatu untukmu," ujar Shisui sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima kotak bento tersebut. "Ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Itachi mulai membuka kain penutup kotak bento itu dan menemukan secarik kertas di atas tutupnya. Itachi mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

**Semoga cepat sembuh Itachi-kun.**

**Hinata**

Itachi tersenyum tipis setelah membaca pesan dari Hinata tersebut, ia langsung membuka kotak bentonya dan hendak mengambil sumpitnya saat ia menyadari ada tatapan aneh di sekelilingnya. Itachi menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya seakan berkata 'apa?' pada ketiga temannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang senang nih," ujar Shisui menggoda.

"Wah... tachi hebat un, bisa menarik perhatian dua cewek sekaligus un," sambung Dei.

"Jadi kau pilih siapa Itachi? Hinata atau Konan?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi memandang datar ketia temannya yang masih cekikikan tidak jelas itu. "Tunggu saja setelah semua masalah ini selesai dan kalian akan tahu," sahutnya.

'Terima kasih Hinata,' batin Itachi sambil mulai memakan bento istimewanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, Itachi sedang berjalan santai memasuki gerbang KISHS. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk sekolah hari ini. Memang luka-lukanya masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, memar-memar itu masih menghiasi wajah rupawannya, namu bagi Itachi itu bukan masalah karena ia mau mememui gadis itu secepatnya.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pohon tempat Hinata biasa menunggunya dan ia menumukannya sedang terduduk sendirian disana. Iatachi menghampiri Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata!" sapa Itachi.

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara yang familiar baginya itu. "O-ohayou se-senpai," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Itachi balas tersenyum dan menyerahkan kotak bento milik Hinata. "Ini kotak bentomu, arigato gozaimasu Hinata, masakanmu enak seperti biasa."

Hinata menerima kotak bento itu, "Sama-sama senpai," sahutnya sambil menyerahkan kotak bento baru kepada Itachi. "Ini bento untuk hari ini se-senpai,"

Itachi menerima bento itu sambil tersenyum, "Wah... terima kasih banyak Hinata, aku makan ya," ujar Itachi sambil mulai membuka kotak bentounya. "Itadakimasu!"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

Tak lama isi kotak bento itu sudah habis, Itachi menyerahkan kotak bento kosong itu kembali kepada Hinata. "Arigato Hinata, masakanmu benar-benar enak,"

Hinata kembali merona mendengar pujian dari pemuda yang disukainya tersebut. "Sama-sama senpai, ka-kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan," ujar Hinata sambil beranjak.

"Ya," sahut Itachi, ia memandang punggung Hinata dan kembali tersenyum tipis.

Itachi membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mulai beranjak dari bangku tersebut.

.

Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor KISHS hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Namun ia terkejut saat langkahnya di hadang oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar disamping pintu kelas. Pemuda ia menghampiri Itachi dan berbisik di telingannya.

"Temui aku diatap sekolah saat istirahat!" titah pemuda itu yang kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

Itachi terdiam hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

HUAAA... maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update yang sangat-sangat molor ini.

Semoga para reader sekalian gak bosen untuk menunggu fic saya ini ya...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...

Dan akhirnya chap ini update juga...

Semoga para reader semua suka ya...

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**.**

**Virgo Shaka Mia**

Wah... makasih banya buat saran dan masukannya Virgo-san.

Semoga fic saya ini bisa semakin dan semakin baik lagi..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

Ini udah update.. maaf ya klo lama...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**FerryFromhell**

Umm... sama siapa ya?

Mungkin sama saya hehe... (canda)

Pokoknya diantara Hinata atau Konan hehe..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

**geminisayanksayank**

ini udah update.. maaf ya klo lama..

mampir lagi ya...

.

**Ms.X**

Makasih banyak buat saran dan masukkannya, dan makasih banyak udah mau nunggu fic saya ini..

Tobi udah saya munculin nih, tapi maaf klo cuma sedikit. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan saya munculin lagi..

Ini udah update...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Lady Hyuuga**

Ini udah lanjut...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Guest I**

Makasih banyak buat pujiannya...

Soal request, nanti akan saya pikirkan, karena saya juga sebenernya ada rencana soal pair SasuIno itu. Makasih banyak buat requestnya ya..

Trio kece udah muncul lagi nih...

Makasih buat semangatnya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Mahdi cah armen**

Ada lanjutannya kok..

Ini udah update..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Sasulvr**

Ini udah lanjut... maaf ya klo lama.. hehe..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Guest II**

Mkasih banyak udah revieww...

KYAA... ITACHII (maaf mulai gaje, maklum fansgirl)

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Kaeda ichinose**

Ini udah update.. maaf klo lama ya..

Soal itu rahasia hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Haruki kiritsu**

Ini udah lanjut... maaf ya klo lama..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**.**

**.**


	10. Yahiko, the Leader of Akatsuki

Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor KISHS hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Namun ia terkejut saat langkahnya di hadang oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar disamping pintu kelas. Pemuda itu menghampiri Itachi dan berbisik di telingannya.

"Temui aku diatap sekolah saat istirahat," ujar pemuda itu yang langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

Itachi terdiam hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah pemuda itu. Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Summary: "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Itachi. Lawan bicaranya terdiam sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab "Mmm... mungkin karena aku butuh teman curhat?" ia terkikik. "Tapi entahlah, aku hanya merasa lelah menyimpannya sendirian dan hanya kau yang sepertinya tidak takut dengan Akatsuki."/ Sebuah ikatan pertemanan baru mulai terbentuk... diatas atap KISHS dengan langit biru sebagai saksi./ Friendship, Romance.

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

Slight: Itachi x Konan

Pein x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, terdapat adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9: Yahiko, the Leader of Akatsuki**

.

.

.

.

Bel istirah telah berbunyi, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor-koridor KISHS menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat pemuda itu memintanya untuk menemuinya. Itachi menaiki tangga menuju atap hingga ia kini telah berdiri di depan pintunya.

Krieettt...

Itachi membuka pintu atap itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Angin berhembus kencang saat pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai memijakkan kakinya di lantai atap. Ia kembali menutup pintu atap dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mencari sosok yang yang akan ditemuinya tersebut.

Dan ia menemukannya, sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut merah sebahu. Itachi mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa dengan ku... Nagato?" tanya Itachi to the point.

Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Nagato tersenyum tipis. "Santai Itachi, kita bisa berbasa-basi sedikit dulu kan?" Nagato mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap.

Itachi menghampiri Nagato dan ikut duduk disampingnya. "Hei, apa tidak masalah kau menemuiku disini? Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka."

"Tenang saja, selama tidak ada yang menguping tidak akan masalah kok," sahut Nagato santai.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong... maaf untuk yang satu itu. Aku... tidak dapat membantumu," ujar Nagato.

"Ya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang menganjal dipikiranku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut menghajarku saat itu?" tanya Itachi.

Nagato tersenyum tipis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru yang membentang diatas mereka. "Entahlah. Tapi mungkin... karena aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan cara Yahiko err.. maksudku Pein. Dia... benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu lagi." Pandangan Nagato terlihat sendu.

Itachi memandang serius ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Dia berubah."

Itachi masih terdiam sambil memandang bingung ke arah Nagato.

"Aku akan sedikir bercerita padamu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Hey Itachi, apa pendapatmu tentang Konan?" tanya Nagato.

Itachi terdiam bebarapa saat hinga ia akhirnya kembali megeluarkan suara. "Konan? Entahlah."

"Kau tahu kan kalau ia menyukaimu? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Nagato lagi.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, ia tampak berpikir untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku... maaf, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih. Itu pun jika ia sudi berteman denganku."

Nagato tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga. Kau menyukai si Hyuuga kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya masalah ini tidak terlalu rumit. Bahkan seharusnya tidak perlu melibatkan otot juga," gumam Nagato.

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya. Pein menyukai Konan dan ia salah paham kepadaku. Benar kan?"

Nagato mengangguk. "Tepat. Tidak salah kau dibilang jenius," ujar Nagato. Pemuda itu kembali memandang langit. "Ya, Yahiko menyukai Konan sejak dulu."

"Dulu? Kalian ini sudah berteman sejak lama ya?" tanya Itachi.

Nagato tersenyum. "Ya. Sejak kecil. Saat itu semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Namun... kini semua tak sama lagi. Yahiko berubah... begitu pula dengan Konan. Boleh aku bercerita padamu?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat. "Silakan."

"Semuanya dimulai saat di Elementary School..."

.

**Flashback Nagato**

**Nagato POV**

Hari ini hari keduaku berada di Konoha, sekaligus hari pertamaku di sekolah baru. Aku memasuki halaman gedung Konoha Internasional Elementary School ini dengan perasaan riang. Aku senang di hari pertamaku di sekolah baru ini. Semoga aku bisa mendapat banyak teman disini.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Izumo sensei yang akan membawaku menuju kekelas baruku. Kami terus berjalan menyusuri korido-koridor megah sekolah ini hingga Izumo sensei menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu kelas yang membuatku otomatis ikut berhenti. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan membaca papan nama kelas tersebut.

**II A**

Izumo sensei membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk sambil memintaku mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya melangkah memasuki kelas baruku. Aku berdiri di depan kelas sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Anak-anak yang berada disana memandangku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Nah anak-anak." Izumo sensei mulai berbicara. "Hari ini kita kedatang teman baru, dia pindahan dari Oto. Nah perkenalkan dirimu." Izumo sensei tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

"Hai! Namaku Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato. Salam kenal semuanya," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Nagato!" sahut murid-murid serempak.

"Nah Nagato, kau bisa duduk di samping Yahiko," ujar Izumo sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang anak berambut orange jabrik yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhku. "Terima kasih sensei."

Aku melangkah menuju tempat dudukku di sebelah anak bernama Yahiko tersebut.

"Hai namaku Yahiko, Pein Yahiko," sapa Yahiko sambil mengulurkan tangannya saat aku sudah duduk di bangku.

Aku tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Yahiko. "Aku Uzumak Nagato, panggil saja Nagato," ujarku.

"Hai Nagato!" panggil seseorang aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang duduk tepat di depan Yahiko sedang tersenyum padaku, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Konan, salam kenal!"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku Nagato, salam kenal juga Konan-san."

.

**End of Nagato POV**

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Sejak saat itu kami bertiga mulai berteman. Bahkan semakin lama semakin akrab." Nagato tersenyum tipis.

Itachi memandang ke arah Nagato. "Hei!" panggilnya.

Nagato menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Hm?"

"Kalau dilihat dari ceritamu sepertinya Pein itu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang," ujar Itachi.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang kan tadi dia... berubah, menjadi seseorang yang tidak ku kenal."

Itachi terdiam, ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Nagato berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ia mulai berubah... sejak memasuki kelas 2 Junior High school," ujar Nagato lirih.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa memang?" tanya Itachi.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa ia bisa... berubah."

Nagato kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit ia seolah sedang menerawang kembali ke masa lalunya, masa lalunya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Semua dimulai saat Yahiko mulai dewasa dan mulai mengerti arti sebuah kesepian..."

.

**Flashback**

Nagato berjalan tergesa melintasi koridor-koridor Konoha Internasional Junior High School. Ia baru mendapat sebuah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan dari temannya dan kini ia sedang menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Pemuda berambut orange itu tampak habis keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Nagato semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Yahiko!" panggilnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yahiko itu menoleh ke arahnya. Saat itu Nagato menyadari, ada sesuatu yang lain dari mata Yahiko. Tatapannya menjadi dingin dan gelap. Nagato menghentikan langkahnya saat berada tepat di depan Yahiko. Ia terpaku menatap sosok temannya yang 'berbeda' itu.

"Yahiko," panggilnya pelan.

Yahiko tidak menjawab.

"Apa benar yang mereka katakan?" tanya Nagato.

Yahiko tetap terdiam, ia hanya memandang Nagato dengan dingin.

Nagato mencengkeram bahu Yahiko. "Jawab Yahiko! Semua itu tidak benar kan? Kau tidak benar-benar menghajar para senpai kelas 3 itu kan?!" tanya Nagato sedikit berteriak.

Yahiko tetap terdiam, ia menepis tangan Nagato dari bahunya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun Yahiko menarik tangan Nagato dan membawanya pergi.

"He-hei..."

Nagato yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Yahiko hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Yahiko menyeretnya. Mereka berjalan melintasi koridor-koridor sekolah. Yahiko masih belum mengucap sepatah katapun, membuat Nagato semakin bingung dengan sahabatnya ini. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di atap sekolah. Yahiko membuka pintu atap tersebut dan kembali menarik Nagato. Ia membanting pintu atap menutupnya kembali.

Yahiko melepaskan tangan Nagato sesampainya di atap.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Nagato, ia meringis sambil memegang tangannya yang di cengkeram Yahiko. Cengkeraman Yahiko sangat kuat sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah di pergelangan tangannya.

Yahiko masih terdiam ia hanya memandang Nagato.

"Yahiko, jawab!"

Yahiko masih tetap terdiam, hingga ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pagar pembatas atap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana.

"Aku muak," gumam Yahiko yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Nagato.

Nagato melangkah menghampiri Yahiko. "Huh?"

Yahiko mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap. "Aku sudah muak, Nagato."

Nagato ikut duduk di samping sang sahabat. "Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu muak kawan?"

"Aku... sudah berusaha menjadi anak baik... agar mereka memperhatikanku," ujar Yahiko lirih.

"Mereka?" Nagato mengangat alisnya bingung

"Ya, orang tuaku. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya... mereka tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

Nagato menghela napas, ia kini mengerti sumber masalahnya. Orang tua Pein adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Rinnegan corp. Perusahann yang sudah berkembang besar itu mengharuskan kedua orang tuanya untuk selalu mengurusnya. Lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya hingga melupakan Yahiko, anak satu-satunya. Tidak jarang mereka tidak pulang, tidak jarang juga mereka meninggalkan sang anak untuk urusan bisnisnya diluar negeri.

Yahiko sudah berusaha untuk menjadi anak baik, ia selalu rajin belajar agar orang tuanya bisa memperhatikannya, bisa bangga padanya. Namun, itu semua seakan sia-sia belaka. Orang tuanya tidak pernah memberikan perhatiannya pada Yahiko, mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis.

Kini entah kenapa setelah Yahiko bilang muak tadi Nagato seolah merasakan suatu firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Sekarang sudah kuputuskan."

Ucapan Yahiko mengembalikan Nagato dari lamunannya. "Huh?"

"Sudah kuputuskan, kalau mereka tidak melihatku sebagai good boy maka... aku akan membuat mereka melihatku sebagai... BAD BOY." Pein menyeringai, ia mengangkat kertas yang sedari tadi di bawanya, sebuah amplop putih dengan logo KIJHS.

Nagato terbelalak, ia tahu itu bukan amplop biasa, firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Amplop itu berisi surat teguran atau surat peringatan, dan seorang siswa tak akan mendapatkannya jika ia tidak berbuat ulah. Nagato menoleh perlahan ke arah Yahiko. "Yahiko, jangan bilang kalau yang mereka katakan itu..."

"Ya, mereka benar, aku yang menghajar para senpai itu." Pein memotong ucapan Nagato sambil menyeringai.

Nagato menatap tak percaya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Yahiko tertawa keras. "HAHAHA... sudah kubilang kan kalau aku muak menjadi good boy? Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang bad boy." Seringai yahiko semakin melebar ia mengangkat amplop putih di tangannya. "Dan ini adalah sebuah awal yang bagus bukan?"

"Jangan Yahiko, ini buat cara yang tepat!"

"Lalu apa? Apa cara yang terbaik menurutmu HAAHHH?!" teriak Yahiko.

"Pasti ada cara, aku akan membantumu."

Yahiko tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak mengerti Nagato. Orang tuamu selalu memperhatikanmu, mereka sayang padamu. KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN!" teriak Yahiko tepat di hadapan Nagato, ia mencengkeram kerah baju Nagato kasar.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!"

Nagato terdiam. Ya, ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Yahiko. Orang tuanya memang sama seperti Yahiko, mereka miliki sebuah perusaahan yang harus mereka tangani. Namun, kedua orang tuanya selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk memperhatikannya, memantau perkembangannya bahkan hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama. Kini Nagato menyadari bahwa ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yahiko.

Nagato kembali dari lamunannya saat dirasannya tangan Yahiko yang mencengkeram kerah bahunya terlepas. Ia melihat Yahiko yang berbalik menjauhinya.

"Mau kemana Yahiko?" tanya Nagato.

Yahiko berhenti, ia menoleh. "Jangan panggil aku Yahiko lagi. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Yahiko si good boy, yang ada hanyalah Pein si bad boy," ujar Yahiko dingin. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu atap, namun sebelum pintu atap ditutup ia kembali menoleh ke arah Nagato yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menempuh jalan baru yang berlawanan dengan jalanku sebelumnya. Jika kau mau ikut denganku, aku akan sangat senang. Tapi, kalaupun kau menolak, aku juga tidak akan keberatan. Kau tetap temanku meski jalan kita berbeda."

Blam

Pintu telah ditutup, menelan sosok Yahiko dari pandangan Nagato.

.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Tak lama Yahiko membentuk Akatsuki dan ia juga mengajakku gabung dengan gengnya itu. Awalnya... aku merasa ragu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Akatsuki itu isinya orang-orang seperti apa. Yahiko merekrut murid-murid bermasalah disekolah ini untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi.

Nagato tersenyum miris sambil kembali menatap langit. "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan adanya Akatsuki, itu... membuat Yahiko semakin jauh. Karena tidak mau persahabatan kami terputus, aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Yahiko untuk bergabung sambil menjaga agar diriku tidak ikut terjerumus tentunya."

Itachi terdiam, ia membiarkan Nagato meneruskan ceritanya.

"Tapi bukannya merasa dekat, justru sebaliknya. Sejak saat itu aku merasa Yahiko semakin jauh hingga tak mampu kugapai. Ia semakin terperosok kedalam kegelapan. Semua yang telah dicapainya selama ini hancur. Nilai-nilannya turun, berulang kali dipanggil kepala sekolah, berulang kali mendapat surah peringatan. Bahkan ia pernah masuk kantor polisi."

Itachi tersentak. "Kantor polisi?"

"Ya, balapan liar. Aku tidak tahu detailnya karena aku tidak disana."

Setelahnya mereka terdiam, suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Hei Nagato!" panggil Itachi.

Nagato menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa hal itu juga yang terjadi kepada Konan? Maksudku menjadi bad girl?"

"Ya, dan akan kuberi tahu satu hal yang menarik." Nagato menatap lurus ke arah Itachi. "Awalnya cinta Yahiko kepada Konan itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"He? Lalu kenapa sekarang?"

"Sumbernya sama. Bukan hanya aku yang tidak menyukai perubahan pada diri Yahiko, Konan juga tidak menyukainya. Konan juga awalnya mencintai Yahiko, tapi semenjak Yahiko berubah ia jadi... err mungkin frustasi, kecewa, atau... entahlah aku tak mengerti."

Nagato kembali menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Dia pernah curhat padaku."

.

**Flashback **

Seorang gadis remaja berambut biru sebahu tampak berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Raut wajahnya menandakan ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik sekarang. Entah apa yang tergambar di raut wajahnya saat ini, mungkin amarah, kekecewaan atau... ketakukan. Gadis bernama Konan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, saat sampai ia menendang pintu itu kuat-kuat hingga terbuka.

BRAKK...

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, mengejutkan seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah yeng berada disana. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya datang dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan. "Konan," panggilnya pelan.

Konan menutup kembali pintunya, kali ini tidak dengan kekerasan. Gadis berambut biru itu langsung berlari ke arah si pemuda dan memeluknya erat. "Kenapa Nagato? Kenapa ia berubah?"

Nagato mengusap rambut Konan lembut. "Apa maksudmu Konan?"

Konan menagis sesenggukan. "Yahiko. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Nagato terdiam, ia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Konan dan menghapus air matanya. "Tenang Konan. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Nagato lembut.

"Hiks... kenapa Nagato... hiks.. kenapa ia berubah...?" Konan masih sesenggukan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Menurutku... ia hanya... putus asa."

"Putus asa?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Dia sempat bercerita padaku?"

"Cerita? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang apa yang membuatnya berubah..."

.

#skip time#

.

Konan menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi... begitu?"

"Ya."

"Apakah ia akan kembali? Kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Konan lirih.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita bisa berusaha membuatnya kembali. Ya kan?"

Konan tersenyum meski samar. "Ya, kau benar. Kita akan membuat Yahiko kembali seperti dulu... secepatnya."

.

**6 month later...**

"TIDAK ADA PERUBAHAN, NAGATO!" Konan berteriak marah.

Nagato hanya terdiam, ia juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bukannya kembali ia malah semakin terjerumus," Konan berujar lirih. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai atap, tempat ia dan Nagato berada saat ini.

Nagato mendekati Konan dan duduk disampingnya, ia mengusap bahu Konan lembut. "Tenanglah Konan, seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Konan menepis tangan Nagato dari bahunya kasar, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak. "TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA SETELAH INI!" Konan berteriak kasar.

"Tenang Konan, mungkin kau bisa membujuknya pelan-pelan. Kau mencintainya kan? Dan dia juga mencintaimu. Mungkin dia mau mendengar kata-katamu." Nagato berujar lembut, mencoba meredakan amarah Konan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya."

Nagato terbelalak. "Ma-maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang..."

Konan tertawa, namun tawanya terasa kosong, hambar. "Haha... cinta? Aku tidak mencintainya Nagato. AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAINYA. AKU HANYA MENCINTAI YAHIKO DAN BUKAN PEIN! HAHA..." Konan kembali berteriak keras, kali ini disertai dengan tawanya yang hampa.

"Konan."

Nagato menghampiri Konan, hendak memeluknya namun segera di tepis oleh Konan dengan kasar. Nagato menghela napas. "Konan, tenanglah," ujarnya lembut.

"DIAM!"

"Konan!"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Konan menoleh ke arah Nagato, seringai muncul dibibirnya. "Tadinya aku pikir dengan menjadi gadis baik-baik maka ia akan menyukaiku karena yang kutahu dia adalah pemuda baik-baik. Tapi kini... dia sudah sangat jauh dari kata baik. He's a bad boy."

"Tunggu jangan bilang kalau kau akan..."

"Benar. Menjadi good girl bukan sesuatu yang penting lagi kan?" Konan berbalik meninggalkan Nagato yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Jaa ne... Nagato."

**Flashback end**

**.**

"Sejak saat itu Konan juga ikut berubah... menjadi seperti sekarang... seorang bad girl." Nagato berujar lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi tertegun, ia menepuk bahu Nagato pelan. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi Nagato."

"Ya, aku juga tidak. Kedua sahabatku... berubah." Nagato kembali memandang langit biru diatas sana. "Aku pernah berharap, mereka akan kembali seperti dulu dan... bisa bersatu. Tapi apa itu mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja, mereka saling mencintai kan?"

"Yah, memang. Yahiko masih mengejar-ngejar Konan sampai saat ini, kuyakin kau paham soal itu."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak dengan Konan. Entah mengapa aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sejak saat itu dia seolah tidak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Tadinya aku mengira ia terlalu mencintai Yahiko, tapi... dilihat dari sikapnya yang kini cuek aku jadi meragukannya."

"Menurutku Konan itu trauma, kecewa, atau... entahlah, aku tidak mengerti."

"Siswa jenius sepertimu bisa tidak mengerti juga." Nagato terkikik. "Dan kau tahu apa yang menarik?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Konan tertarik padamu setelah sekian lama membuang cinta dari hidupnya."

Itachi terdiam, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Whusshhh...

Angin berhembus, mengisi keheningan yang tercipta diantara dua pemuda yang sedang terduduk di atap ini. Masing-masing tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya bunyi bel mengakhiri keheningan tersebut.

Ting... tong...

"Wah sudah bel, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak sempat makan. Maaf ya.." ujar Nagato.

Itachi menggeleng singkat. "Tidak masalah, aku sudah cukup makan tadi." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus kembali."

Nagato hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Nagato..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Itachi.

Nagato terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Mmm... mungkin karena aku butuh teman curhat?" Nagato terkikik. "Tapi entahlah, aku hanya merasa lelah menyimpannya sendirian dan hanya kau yang sepertinya tidak takut dengan Akatsuki."

Itachi terdiam, membiarkan Nagato menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Selain itu Itachi, sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin ini aneh karena dapat merugikanmu. Tapi... maukah kau membantuku... membantuku untuk membuat Yahiko kembali menjadi 'Yahiko'?"

Itachi terdiam, permintaan Nagato ini sangat aneh baginya mengingat hubungannya dengan Pein yang sangat buruk. Tapi Nagato adalah temannya, setidaknya saat ini mereka sudah berteman kan? Jadi, mungkin ia bisa membantunya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji ya. kau tahu sendiri hubunganku dengan Pein itu seperti apa."

Nagato mengangguk senang. "Terima kasih Itachi." Nagato mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Mungkin ini terkesan childish hehe... jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman ya."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan ikut mengaitkan kelingkingnya. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya," ujar Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Ya."

Itachi menoleh. "Kau tidak kembali?"

"Duluan saja, kau tidak mau timbul masalah lagi kan gara-gara kita masuk kelas bersama?"

"Ya, kalau begitu aku duluan."

Blam...

Pintu atap tertutup, Nagato masih memandangi pintu tersebut. "Itachi." Ia menggumam. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan salah mempercayaimu." Nagato kembali terdiam disana hingga 10 menit berlalu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, sebagian besar murid sudah melangkah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing namun tidak dengan keempat pemuda ini, mereka tampak masih berkumpul diruang loker.

"Tachi, un!" Dei memanggil Itachi yang masih sibuk mengambil barang-barang di lokernya.

Itachi menolehkan kepalnya. "Hm?"

"Istirahat tadi kau kemana, un ?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya, kenapa kau tidak ke kantin?" sambung Sasori

Itachi terdiam, mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Itu... tadi aku di atap." Itachi berbohong? Tidak. Dia memang di atap kan?

"He? Di atap? Kamu ngapain, un?" tanya Dei nampak bingung.

"Hanya mencari udara segar saja sambil memandang langit hehe..." Kali ini ia sedikit berbohong.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, kenapa kau tidak ajak kami?" tanya Shisui.

"Ah, Maaf habis tadi kalian sudah ke kantin duluan."

"Besok saja un, sekalian kita makan di atap." Deidara berseru semangat.

"Ide bagus!" seru Shisui dan Sasori menyetujui.

Itachi diam, ia tampak sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Cari apa Tachi,un?"

Itachi mendongak. "Buku Kimiaku tertinggal. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Oh... kalau begitu kami tunggu di parkiran ya," ujar Shisui.

Itachi mengangguk sambil berlalu pergi dari ruang loker. "Ya."

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan santai melewati koridor-joridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa siswa saja yang masih berada di sekolah. Itachi terus berjalan, kelasnya sudah dekat. "Semoga kelas sudah sepi dan... tidak ada Akatsuki disana." Itachi bergumam, namun sepertinya keinginannya tidak terkabul.

Dari jendela kelasnya yang terbuka Itachi melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang terduduk dipojokan kelas. Dari rambut orange jabriknya Itachi bisa mengenali sosok itu sosok yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Pain Yahiko, the leader of Akatsuki. Itachi mendengus. 'Kenapa harus ada dia sih?' batinnya kesal. 'Tapi apa boleh buat, aku membutuhkan buku itu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompokku. Semoga ia tak mencari masalah,' mohon Itachi dalam hati. Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelasnya dan membukanya perlahan.

.

Pein terlihat terduduk dipojok ruangan. Kepalanya menunduk tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Di tangannya ia menggenggam erat sebuah smartphone. 'Kenapa?' ia bergumam lirih. 'Kenapa mereka selalu tidak peduli?'

Pein mengeram, genggamannya pada smartphone semakin menguat seolah ingin menghancurkan benda itu. 'Kapan?' ia kembali bergumam lirih, namun kemarahannya juga memuncak. "KAPAN MEREKA AKAN MELIHATKU?" Pein berteriak keras sambil melempar smartphonenya kuat-kuat hingga benda itu terlempar hinnga akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Itachi yang baru melangkah memasuki ruang kelas.

Itachi terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia menarik napas lega karena benda yang terlempar (atau dilempar) itu tidak mengenainya. 'Apa-apan itu? main lempar-lempar saja. Untung gak kena. Huft... kenapa ia cari masalah sih?' batin Itachi sewot.

Itachi menundukkan kepalannya untuk melihat benda apa yang hampir mendarat di kepalanya dan ia mendapatkan sebuah smartphone hitam tergeletak dibawah kakinya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan meraih smartphone itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel hitam tersebut.

**.**

**From: Kaa-san**

**Yahiko, siang ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke LA. Kami akan pergi selama dua bulan, ada urusan bisnis disana. Jadi kamu jangan membuat ulah ya... baik-baik dirumah.**

**.**

Itachi menoleh ke arah Pein. 'Ini miliknya.'

Itachi berjalan mendekati Pein yang kini telah mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari kehadiran Itachi. Ia menyerahkan posel hitam itu saat tiba di depan Pein. Pein hanya menatapnya, namun kali ini Itachi menyadari ada yang berbeda dari pandangan matanya. Tidak dingin dan tajam seperti biasa melainkan... sendu.

"Ini." Itachi kembali menyodorkan ponsel hitam itu. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membaca pesannya."

Pein tetap menatap Itachi tanpa mengubah sorot matanya. "Kenapa kau kembalikan? Buang saja, itu tidak berguna," ujarnya pelan.

Itachi tampak bingung dengan sikap Pein. "Apa maksudmu?' tanyanya

"Kapan ya?" Pein tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, ia malah bergumam lirih.

"Huh?"

"Padahal mereka baru pulang kemarin sore." Pein kembali menggumam.

Itachi tersentak, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Pein, mengingat isi pesan di ponsel Pein dan... isi cerita Nagato.

"Hei!" panggilan Pein membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Kau buru-buru?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Entah kenapa Itachi menjawab tidak, padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Shisui, Sasori, dan Deidara. "Err... tapi aku mau mengerjakan tugas." Itachi berbicara hati-hati, ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Pein.

"Oh..." sahut Pein singkat, tampak kecewa.

"Err... memang ada apa?" tanya Itachi, ia penasaran juga dengan sikap Pein yang berubah ini.

"Temani aku... tadinya aku mau memintamu menemaniku disini."

Itachi terbelalak, ia terkejut mendengar hal langka yang keluar dari mulut seorang Pein ini. "He?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Err... mungkin aku bisa menemanimu sebentar. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, kau tidak sedang mengantuk atau apa kan?" tanya Itachi, khawatir Pein mengantuk dan mengira ia salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

'He... ia tidak sedang mengantuk,' batin Itachi. "Tidak, lupakan. Jadi, mau kutemani?"

Pein menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, pergilah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lagi. Dan... jangan kecewakan temanmu..." ujarnya. "... seperti aku," lanjut Pein lirih.

Namun Itachi dapat mendengar gumaman terakhirnya itu, ia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan," ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan ponsel yang masih berada ditangannya. "Ini milikmu."

Pein tidak mengambil ponselnya, hanya menatapnya kosong. "Ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu."

Itachi mendengus, ia menarik lengan Pein paksa dan meletakan ponsel hitam itu ditangan sang pemilik. " Kalau begitu, aku juga tak membutuhkannya."

Itachi berbalik menuju bangkunya, mengambil bukunya yang masih berada didalam laci. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Pein yang masih memandanginya. "Aku duluan," ujarnya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pein terdiam, tanpa sadar ia ikut menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan memasuki area parkir KISHS, disana ia mendapati ketiga temannya sedang menunggunya dengan raut wajah jengkel.

"Kau lama un," ujar Dei.

"Maaf, tadi aku ke toilet dulu," sahut Itachi, ia jadi merasa tidak enak telah membuat teman-temannya menunggu dan... ia terpaksa berbohong lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera berangkat!" Shisui menaiki motornya. "Ayo Itachi!"

Itachi mengangguk singkat dan segera menaiki motor Shisui. Tak lama Shisui mulai melajukan motornya diikuti oleh Sasori yang memboncengi Deidara keluar dari area KISHS.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan di gedung utama Uchiha Corp. terlihat 3 orang yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Madara tampak duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan sementara Kagami dan Hikari duduk di sofa dihadapan Madara.

"Jadi..." Madara membuka pembicaraan. "... bagaimana hasil pencarian kalian."

Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikannya kepada Madara. "Ini data yang telah kami kumpulkan Tou-san."

Madara mengambil map yang disodorkan oleh Kagami dan membaca isinya.

"Menurut hasil yang kami peroleh kemungkinan besar dia anak yang kita cari Tou-san," ujar Hikari. "Kita tinggal membuktikannya saja," lanjutnya.

Madara mengangkat kepalanya seusai membaca isi dari berkas yang di berikan Kagami, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kerja bagus Kagami, Hikari. Aku juga sudah yakin bahwa ia memang anak yang kita cari."

Kagami dan Hikari mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita langsung lanjut saja ke rencana berikutnya, kau mengerti kan Hikari?" Madara menoleh ke arah Hikari.

Hikari mengangguk. "Saya mengerti Otou-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Hikari bangkit dari sofa dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah meningalkan ruangan.

"Akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul lagi. Iya kan Kagami?" madara menoleh ke arah Kagami yang masih berada di ruangan.

"Iya Tou-san."

"Sekarang kita tinggal memberi pelajaran sekalian kejutan besar untuk... Fugaku."

.

.

.

.

Shisui, Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi tampak sedang berkumpul sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka tentunya dengan Itachi yang sambil melakukan kerja sambilannya, membuatnya harus bolak-balik kesana-kemari. Saat ini sedang tidak ada pelanggan yang perlu dilayani sehingga Itachi bisa duduk santai bersama teman-temannya.

Cring...

Bel pintu cafe berbunyi menandakan ada yang masuk. Hikari melangkah memasuki cafenya, dan berjalan menghampiri meja dimana Shisui dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul.

"Okaeri Kaa-san!" sambut Shisui.

Hikari tersenyum. "Tadaima. Mana adikmu Shisui?"

"Tobi sudah pulang duluan, katanya mau melanjutkan main PS," sahut Shisui.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah." Hikari menoleh ke arah Itachi, dan Itachi menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Itachi-kun, bisa ikut aku ke kantor?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Bisa, Hikari-sama."

"Ayo!" ajak Hikari, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali diikuti Itachi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

.

Hikari membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Itachi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di dalam rungan dan mempersilakan Itachi untuk duduk di sofa di hadapannya. "Duduklah Itachi-kun."

Itachi mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Hikari memandang ke arah Itachi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Itachi-kun," panggilnya lembut.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hikari. "Ya?"

"Apa kabar... Mikoto?"

'Deg.'

Itachi terbelalak, ia membeku di posisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Huaa... akhirnya setelah ngaret (yang entah berapa lama) akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini lagi. Horee...

Chapter ini mungkin terlalau banyak flasbacknya, tapi semoga gak mengganggu ya... karena saya ingin menampilkan masa lalu Pein, Nagato, dan Konan di chapter ini...

Hmm... Hinata gak muncul dulu di chap ini ya, tapi di chap depan dia bakal muncul lagi kok...

Hmm... apa lagi ya...

Udah deh langsung bales review aja ya...

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**.**

**gemini-san**

Ini udah update...

Tapi maaf ya klo kurang kilat soalnya takut kesamber (apaan sih) hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Ne Maki Lucis Caelum**

Sip... makasih ya udah mampir...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Asdfghjytredfghj (bener gak err... Red)**

Makasih banyak ya...

Have a nice day too...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Virgo Shaka Mia**

Makasih sarannya... saya emang punya penyakit Typo (emang ada) hehe..

Ini next chapnya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Ms. X**

Makasih banyak buat sarannya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**L**

KYYAAAA... L-KUN! (ehem.. maaf, maklum fans girl )

Maaf ya klo updatenya kelamaan..

Maaf tebakan kamu salah.. yang menghadang Itachi itu udah ketebak di chapter ini kan? Dan dia... Nagato hehe..

Semoga Fugaku dan Mikoto bisa balikan lagi ya hehe...

Makasih banyak ya buat dukungannya...

Insya Allah gak sampe hiatus, karena saya juga gak mau kalo sampe hiatus..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Hime Amaterasu**

Maaf ya klo updatenya lama hehe...

Ini udah lanjut dan makasih buat dukungannya...

Grup ItaHina? Mau dong... apa nama grupnya? Atau gak masukin aja ya..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Mahdi cah Armen**

Ini udah lanjut.. tapi maaf ya klo lama updatenya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Wisnataivonny**

Ini udah lanjut..

Mmm... mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi atau depannya lagi hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Shion-Hana**

Ini udah lanjut...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

.

**AKHIR KATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASEEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. I'm an Uchiha?

Hikari membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Itachi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di dalam rungan dan mempersilakan Itachi untuk duduk di sofa di hadapannya. "Duduklah Itachi-kun."

Itachi mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Hikari memandang ke arah Itachi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Itachi-kun," panggilnya lembut.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hikari. "Ya?"

"Apa kabar... Mikoto?"

'Deg.'

Itachi terbelalak, ia membeku di posisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Summary**: Kau sendiri... punya masalah? / Masalah itu nama tengahku, Itachi. Aku selalu punya masalah. Kalaupun mereka tidak datang aku yang akan mengundangnya. / Ya, kau memang selau membuat masalah. / Haha... begitulah./ Friendship, Romance.

**Pairing**: Itachi x Hinata

**Slight**: Itachi x Konan

Pein x Konan

**Warning**: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, terdapat adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10: I'm an Uchiha?**

.

.

.

.

Itachi terdiam. 'Kenapa Hikari-sama bisa kenal Kaa-san?' batinnya.

"Itachi-kun!" panggil Hikari berusaha menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

Itachi tersentak. "Ah... maaf Hikari-sama."

Hikari tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar Mikoto? Ia ibumu kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya. Kaa-san baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi... anoo... kenapa Hikari-sama bisa kenal Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Hikari kembali tersenyum sebelum ia beranjak dan menuju meja kerjanya. Hikari tampak membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Hikari kembali duduk di sofa dan menyerahkan benda yang barusan diambilnya ke hadapan Itachi.

Itachi menerima benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah bingkai foto dengan selembar foto didalamnya itu. Itachi memperhatikan foto itu. Disana terdapat gambar dua orang wanita muda yang masing-masing menggendong seorang bayi. Itachi dapat mengenali salah satu wanita itu sebagai Mikoto, ibunya. Dan seorang lagi adalah... Hikari.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hikari.

Hikari tersenyum. "Dulu kami sangat dekat." Hikari meraih kembali album foto itu dari tangan Itachi. "Kau tahu siapa dua bayi di foto ini?"

"Aku dan... Shisui?"

Hikari tersenyum. "Tepat!" Hikari memandang foto tersebut. "Siapa sangka kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil ya." Hikari menoleh ke arah Itachi dan kembali tersenyum.

Itachi hanya balas tersenyum canggung, sungguh ia masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Jadi, Itachi-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu? Aku sangat rindu pada Mikoto."

Itachi kembali terdiam sebelum mengangguk singkat. "Tentu, Hikari-sama."

Hikari tersenyum senang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo!"

Itachi bengong. "Hah?"

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo kita kerumahmu!" ajak Hikari sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan pekerjaan saya Hikari-sama?"

"Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan." Hikari hampir keluar dari ruangannya. "Ayo Itachi-kun, aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Ah baik." Itachi ikut melangkah keluar meski dalam keadaan bingung.

.

Hikari dan Itachi berjalan melintasi cafe menuju meja tempat Shisui duduk, namun kini ia hanya duduk sendiri karena Sasori dan Deidara sudah pulang mengingat tugas mereka yang sudah selesai.

"Lho Kaa-san mau kemana?" tanya Shisui.

"Mau kerumah teman," sahut Hikari.

"Bersama Itachi?" taya Shisui lagi.

"Tentu saja," sahut Hikari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, kamu jaga adikmu.

"Oke," sahut Shisui. 'Jadi sudah yakin ya... semoga saja dugaan kami benar,' batin Shisui sebelum pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari area cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang yang ditumpangi Hikari dan Itachi telah sampai di depan apartemen. Hikari turun dari mobilnya dan mengamati bangunan apartemen itu, tidah besar tapi lumayan. 'Jadi disini selama ini mereka tinggal?' batin Hikari.

"Silakan masuk Hikari-sama." Itachi mempersilakan sebelum ia melangkah memasuki bangunan apartemen.

Hikari mengikuti langkah Itachi memasuki apartemen tersebut, mereka berjalan hingga tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Itachi menggenggam handel pintu dan membukannya.

"Tadaima."

"Silakan." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen diikuti oleh Hikari di belakangnya.

"Okaeri Tachi... kun." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Mikoto keluar dari dapur dan hendak menyambut kepulangan putranya namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang dibelakang Itachi.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Mikoto." Hikari tersenyum dan menghampiri Mikoto yang masih membeku.

"Hikari... kenapa... bisa disini?" tanya Mikoto terbata.

"Ceritanya panjang." Hikari memeluk Mikoto. "Aku merindukanmu Mikoto."

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu Hikari." Mikoto membalas pelukan Hikari.

Sementara Itachi hanya dapat memandang bingung kedua wanita yang tengah berpelukan di depannya.

"Umm... Kaa-san..."

Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan memandang ke arah Itachi. "Ada apa Tachi-kun?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kaa-san mengenal Hikari-sama?"

Mikoto tersenyum sebelum ia mempersilakan tamunya duduk.

"Mulai dari mana ya?" gumam Mikoto.

"Sebelumnya berhenti memanggilku Hikari-sama Itachi-kun..."

"Huh? Tapi kan..."

"... karena aku bibimu..."

Itachi terdiam.

"... Shisui sepupumu..."

Itachi membeku.

"... dan Sasuke adalah adikmu."

.

.

'Apa?'

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor-koridor KISHS. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu, namun Itachi tidak berniat untuk bergegas memasuki kelasnya terbukti dari langkah kakinya yang terus berlalu melewati pintu kelasnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini dan mungkin membolos sesekali tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah tangga, tangga menuju atap bagunan. Itachi kembali melangkah menaiki tangga hingga ia sampai di depan pintu atap. Tangannya terulur dan membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.

Angin yang berhembus kencang menyambutnya saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya di lantai atap. Itachi menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan kembali melangkah hingga ia tiba di dekat pagar pembatas.

Itachi mendongak, menatap langit biru di atasnya. Ia kembali teringat percakapan antara ia, ibunya dan Hikari kemarin, percakapan yang justru mengungkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

.

**Flashback**

'Apa?'

'Apa yang barusah dikatakannya?'

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'

Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu yang bergaung dipikiran Itachi saat ini. Semua ini terlalu membingungkan, ia butuh penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya?" Itachi bergumam sambil menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

Mikoto terdiam, ia hanya dapat memandang putranya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Katakan padaku Kaa-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa ini?"

Mikoto menghela napas. "Dia benar, Tachi-kun."

"Huh?"

"Apa yang diucapkan Hikari benar."

Itachi terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari ibunya.

"Kau adalah keturunan Uchiha."

'Deg.'

'Apa-apaan ini?'

'Permainan apa yang sedang terjadi?'

Itachi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san? Apa yang barusan Kaa-san ucapkan?"

Mikoto menunduk. "Maafkan Kaa-san karena baru bilang padamu soal ini. Tapi semuanya adalah kenyataan. Kau adalah keturunan Uchiha, putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku."

Itachi membeku. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya bergumam lirih. "Jadi Sasuke..."

"Ya, dan Sasuke adalah adik kandungmu." Kali ini Hikari yang menjawab.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabar Sasuke, Hikari?" tanya Mikoto.

Hikari tersenyum. "Sasuke baik-baik saja Mikoto, ia sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis. "Aku sangat merindukannya Hikari."

"Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya Mikoto, aku akan membantumu." Hikari memeluk Mikoto yang kini mulai terisak.

"Terima kasih Hikari."

.

'Kau adalah keturunan Uchiha...'

'... putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku...'

'... dan kakak dari Sasuke.'

Itachi mengacak rambutnya, ia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

Aku butuh udara segar.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Mau kemana Tachi-kun?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Blam.

Pintu telah tertutup.

**Flashback end**

**.**

Itachi menghela napas pelan. Ia masih butuh penjelasan. Penjelasan rinci mengenai semua hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Hei!"

Sebuah seruan mengejutkan Itachi, ternyata ia tidak sendirian disini. Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah bersandar di pojok atap tak jauh darinya.

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan bersandar di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Orang sepertimu bisa membolos juga, eh?"

Itachi tersenyum miris. "Kau juga kan..."

"... Pein?"

Pein menyeringai. "Che, aku sih sudah biasa."

Pein mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap, ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celanannya dan menyalakannya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu, tapi aku melakukannya untuk formalitas saja. Jadi, apa kau mau?" Pein menyodorkan rokok ditangannya.

Itachi ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Pein. "Sebenarnya aku tidak merokok, tapi mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu." Itachi mengambil sebatang rokok tersebut dan menyalakannya.

"Jadi, orang sepertimu juga punya masalah?" Pein terkekeh.

Itachi mendengus. "Aku juga manusia biasa yang punya banyak masalah Pein."

Pein kembali terkekeh. "Jadi, mau membaginya? Aku tidak akan membongkarnya kok."

Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum ia kembali menghela napas. "Bagaimana rasanya ketika mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya secara mendadak," gumam Itachi lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Pein.

"Huh? Rahasia besar?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa itu? Rahasia bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah anak seorang konglomerat?" ujar Pein asal-asalan bermaksud melucu.

"Haha... lucu sekali Pein." Itachi mendengus. 'Ya, lucu sekali,' batinnya.

"Haha... memang sangat lucu. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Maaf Pein, aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang, semuanya masih belum jelas."

"It's oke."

"Kau sendiri... punya masalah?" tanya balik Itachi.

Pein kembali terkekeh. "Masalah itu nama tengahku Itachi. Aku selalu punya masalah. Kalaupun mereka tidak datang aku yang akan mengundangnya."

"Ya, kau memang selau membuat masalah."

"Haha... begitulah."

Suasana kembali sunyi, keduanya terdiam, saling sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga tanpa terasa bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat membuyarkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Sudah bel, kau mau kembali ke kelas?" Pein bangun dari posisi duduknya sambil menepuk celanannya yang kotor.

"Hebat. Saat bel istirahat kita malah mau kembali ke kelas." Itachi ikut bangkit dari posisinya sambil membuang bekas puntung rokoknya.

"Haha... Lucu." Pein tertawa mengejek. "Come on!" ajaknya sambil berlalu.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengan berjalan beriringan denganmu."

Pein menoleh. "Kau menganggapku sumber masalah, hm?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan?"

"Haha.. kau benar. Baik, aku duluan."

Blam.

Pintu atap tertutup menyisakan Itachi sendirian disana.

.

.

.

.

Itachi kembali berjalan melewati koridor-koridor KISHS, tapi kali ini keadaan koridor sudah ramai dikarenakan jam istirahat yang sudah berbunyi. Namun bagi Itachi semuanya tampak sunyi, ia masih bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga kembali terdengar sebuah seruan yang memanggil namanya.

"Hoy Itachi!"

Itachi menoleh perlahan dan mendapati ketiga temannya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau membolos tadi, un?" tanya Deidara.

Namun Itachi tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melangkah membuat ketiga, err... kedua temannya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya, un?"

"Ada yang aneh. Kau tahu sesuatu Shisui?"

Shisui mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apa, ada apa dengan Tachi, un?"

"Kalian duluan saja ke kantin, aku akan coba bicara dengannya," ujar Shisui sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara.

Shisui berlari mengejar Itachi yang telah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. "Itachi!" panggilnya.

Itachi berhenti, namun ia tetap terdiam di tempatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Shisui merangkul pundak Itachi saat ia berhasil menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Aku tahu apa masalahmu, Ayo ikut!"

Shisui membawa Itachi ke halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Mereka berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon besar yang rindang dan Shisui mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon tersebut.

"Duduklah!" ajak Shisui saat mendapati Itachi masih berdiri mematung di depannya.

Namun Itachi tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya terdiaam hingga Shisui kembali menarik tangannya.

Hening.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berada disini namun keduanya masih terdiam, hingga akhirnya Shisui mulai membuka suara.

"Jadi..." ia menggangtungkan kata-katannya.

"... kau sudah tahu soal itu?"

Itachi menoleh, ia menghela napas pelan. "Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu soal ini dari awal Shisui."

"Yah... tidak bisa dibilang dari awal juga sih.."

"Lalu?"

"Kami mulai menduganya saat Kaa-san pertama kali bertemu denganmu, ditambah saat Tobi bilang bahwa kau dan Sasuke itu mirip."

Itachi kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih kasar.

"Kenapa gak bilang?" gumam Itachi lirih.

"Karena kami belum punya cukup bukti, Itachi. Lagipula ..."

Itachi terdiam menunggu Shisui menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau dan Ibumu sudah pergi dari keluarga Uchiha sejak kau berusia dua tahun kan?"

"Ya..."

"Lalu, apa yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Huh? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke misalnya?"

"Sasuke? Entahlah. Setahuku yang sudah tahu mengenai hal ini baru ayah, ibu, dan kakek Madara."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara angin yang berdesir lembut memecah kesunyian.

"Haahh..." Itachi kembali mendesah lelah.

"Huh? Kau baik-baik saja kan Tachi?"

Itachi memandang Shisui dalam. "Jawabannya hanya satu Shisui..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik. Oh ayolah... kau tahu maksudku."

"Ya, maaf."

Suasana kembali hening hingga suara bel masuk terdengar.

"Sudah bel, kau mau kembali atau tetap disini?" Shisui bangun dari posisi duduknya sambil menepuk celanannya yang kotor.

"Aku disini saja."

"Baiklah. Oh ya... mungkin kau juga harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan ibumu, dia yang paling mengerti."

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

Itachi melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya. Sekolah telah usai meskipun ia tidak bisa dibilang masuk hari ini. Tidak berniat untuk masuk kerja hari ini, maka ia memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan mencoba membicarakan masalah yang telah membuatnya uring-uringan ini dengan sang ibu.

Itachi telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Menghela napas, pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mulai memutar handel pintu perlahan.

"Tadaima..." ujarnya pelan.

"Okaeri Tachi-kun!" sahut sebuah suara lembut dari dalam.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar suara lembut ibunya.

Itachi melangkah memasuki apartemennya, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui sang ibu.

"Kaa-san..." panggilnya pelan.

Mikoto yang tengah mencuci piring menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya, Tachi-kun?"

"Kaa-san... mungkin kita harus bicara soal hal itu..."

"Ya." Mikoto mematika keran air dan melangkah ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. "Duduklah Tachi-kun."

Itachi duduk di sofa di sebelah ibunya.

"Sebaiknya mulai dari mana ya..." gumam Mikoto.

Suasana hening hingga Mikoto kembali membuka suara. "Sebaiknya dari awal masalah bermula."

"Ya, itu bagus," sahut Itachi.

"Jadi... begini ceritanya..."

.

**Flashback**

Mikoto meletakan bayi kecilnya di tempat tidur setelah memastikan bahwa putra bungsunya telah terlelap. Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke sebelah kanan si bayi, dan ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati sang putra sulung juga telah terlelap. Ia mengecup singkat kedua putranya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Mikoto melihat ke arah jam dinding.

**22:35**

Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi kenapa suaminya belum pulang juga? Mikoto melangkah menuju sofa diruang tengah dan duduk disana, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sang suami terlebih dahulu.

Waktu terus berjalan bersamaan dengan malam yang semakin larut, Mikoto kembali menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

**00:04**

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan suaminya masih belum pulang. Dengan perasaan cemas ibu muda itu kembali menekan tombol call di handphonennya. Namun nihil, teleponnya tidak dianggkat. Ia terus mencoba-dan mencoba, namun tetap nihil, hanya suara operator yang terdengar dari telepon genggamnya. Hingga...

Ceklek...

"Tadaima..."

Menghela napas lega, Mikoto segera berjalan menuju pintu dan menyambut sang suami.

"Okaeri Fuga-kun..."

"Mikoto, kau belum tidur?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Belum.."

"Cepatlah tidur jangan siksa dirimu sendiri." Fugaku melepaskan jasnya dan memberikannya pada Mikoto.

"Ahh... baik."

Fugaku kembali berjalan memasuki rumah dengan cuek.

Mikoto hanya menatap kepergian suaminya dengan perasaan janggal. Ada yang aneh disini. Biasanya Fugaku selalu mengecup keningnya saat berangkat dan pulang kerja, tapi sekarang...

Mikoto memandang jas milik Fugaku yang kini berada ditangannya dan pandangannya tertuju pada saku jas tersebut. Mikoto merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sana. Ia membacannya dan tak lama wanita berambut hitam itu mengerutkan alisnya.

Di kertas itu tertera kata 'Bill' dengan nama sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha dan porsi makanan untuk dua orang.

"Dengan siapa Fuga-kun makan malam?" gumamnya seorang diri.

Menepis pikiran buruk yang datang Mikoto menenangkan dirinya. "Pasti dengan seorang klien kan?" gumamnya lagi.

Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu Mikoto melangkahkan kakinnya menuju kamarnya.

**Flashback off**

**.**

"Jangan bilang kalau orang yang makan malam bersamanya itu..." Itachi menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ya... dia selingkuhan ayahmu. Dan ibu baru mengetahui ayahmu selingkuh sekitar sebulan kemudian."  
.

**Flashback**

Mikoto melangkah memasuki kantor pusat Uchiha Corp. Ia hendak membawakan bekal untuk sang suami. Tersenyum ramah, ibu muda itu menyapa para karyawan. Namun ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Para karyawan itu memang membalas senyuman Mikoto, namun ada yang aneh dari mimik wajahnya. Seperti...

"Selamat siang Mikoto-sama!" sapa seorang karyawan.

"Pagi Izumo-san."

"Tumben Anda kemari, ada perlu apa Mikoto-sama?" tanya Izumo.

"Ini, saya mau mengantarkan bekal untuk Fuga-kun." Mikoto menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Oh... be-begitu." Izumo tampak gugup.

"Ada apa Izumo-san? Apa Fuga-kun sedang tidak berada di kantor?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah.. I-itu... Fugaku-sama..." Izumo melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang juga sama pucatnya dengan dirinya.

"Tidak apa, walaupun Fuga-kun sedang tidak berada dikanto, saya akan meletakan bekal ini diruangannya."

"Tu-tunggu Mikoto-sama!"

Mikoto langsung kembali melangkah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Izumo.

"Haduh... bencana nih."

"Biarkan saja, biar Mikoto-sama tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Iya, kasihan Mikoto-sama."

.

Mikoto telah sampai di depan ruangan Fugaku, ia langsung membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk.

"Fuga-kun, aku bawakan bekal untuk..."

'Deg'

Mikoto terdiam, ia telah memasuki ruangan kerja suaminya. Namun, hal yang didapatnya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Bruk.

Kotak bento yang digenggamnya terjatuh.

"Fu-Fuga-kun..."

Mikoto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam menahan tangis. Saat ini dihadapannya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Fugaku, suaminya yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang wanita lain.

"Fugaku... kau..." ujar Mikoto dengan tubuh gemetar, dan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah ayunya.

Dengan perlahan Mikoto memundurkan langkah kakinya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Flashback end**

**.**

"Setelahnya ibu langsung meminta cerai pada ayahmu. Tapi buruknya pengadilan memutuskan untuk membagi hak asuh anak, dan seperti yang kau tahu, ibu mendapatkanmu dan ayahmu mendapatkan Sasuke."

Itachi menghela napas sebelum membuka suara. "Jadi, setelah ibu meminta cerai ayah langsung menikahi wanita itu ya...?"

"Ya, itu yang ibu dengar."

"Che..."

"Tapi, ya sudahlah. Dengan mengetahui kedua putra ibu baik-baik saja itu sudah sangat senang." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Ya." Itachi balas tersenyum

Suasana kembali hening. Keduannya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Itachi kembali membuka percakapan. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada Kaa-san," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Wanita itu... selingkuhan ayah... aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mikoto terbelalak. "Hah? Kapan Tachi-kun?"

"Waktu aku menginap di rumah Shisui. Sebelum kerumah Shisui aku sempat mampir ke rumah Sasuke dan bertemu dengan wanita itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Mei."

"Ya. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Waktu itu ia pulang ke rumah Sasuke dengan seorang pria yang menurut Sasuke adalah selingkuhan wanita itu," lanjut Itachi.

"Apa?" Mikoto nampak terkejut.

"Che, jadi sekarang ayah sudah kena karma, ia diselingkuhi oleh wanita itu," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hush... Tachi-kun, jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi kan ia sudah menyakiti Kaa-san, dan sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal."

"Ya, memang... tapi kan..."

Ting... Tong...

Ucapan Mikoto terpotong kerena terdengar suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi.

"Sebentar ya Tachi-kun," ujar Mikoto sambil beranjak dan berjalan ke atah pintu apartemennya.

Ceklek.

Mikoto membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Hikari disana.

"Hai, Mikoto, " sapa Hikari sambil memeluk Mikoto.

"Ah Hikari, ada apa?" tanya Mikoto.

Hikari melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Mikoto," sahut Hikari sambil menggeser posisi berdirinya, membiarkan seseorang itu masuk.

Mikoto terbelalak. "Di-dia..." ujar Mikoto terbata.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Huaahhh... akhirnya chap ini kelar juga. Gomennasai... karena updatenya yang ngaret banget #bungkuk-bungkuk# semoga masih ada yang setia buat nunggu fic saya yang satu ini ya...

.

Yosh, sekarang balasan review...

.

.

**Loji**

Ini sudah lanjuttt... mampir lagi ya..

.

**Geminisayanksayank**

Huaahhh... maafkan saya yang belum bisa update kilat... and moment ItaHina nya belum muncul di chap ini... semoga di chap depan ya...

.

**NurmalaPrieska**

Yosh... ini sudah lanjut

.

**Danaraljapamu**

Thanks... mampir lagi ya...

.

**Ms.X**

Hehe... iya yang season Konan itu memang sengaja dipercepat karena saya bingung mau tulis apa lagi hehe...

Yosh... nanti akan ada saat nya Itachi dan Yahiko bakal teman kok, dan sepertinya sudah mulai kelihatan di chap ini kan, meskipun masih sembunyi-sembunyi hehe...

Makasih banyak buat sarannya.. mampir lagi ya..

.

**HimeAmaterasu**

Yosh... Yahiko itu anak broken home...

Ini sudah lanjut... mampir lagi ya...

.

**Mahdi cah Armen**

Yosh... ini sudah lanjut...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

**Dark spear**

Yosh... ini sudah lanjut.. tapi satu chapter dulu ya hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

.

**Yosh.. Akhir kata...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**and**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Nii-san and Otouto

Ting... Tong...

Ucapan Mikoto terpotong kerena terdengar suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi.

"Sebentar ya Tachi-kun," ujar Mikoto sambil beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Ceklek.

Mikoto membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Hikari disana.

"Hai, Mikoto, " sapa Hikari sambil memeluk Mikoto.

"Ah Hikari, ada apa?" tanya Mikoto.

Hikari melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Mikoto," sahut Hikari sambil menggeser posisi berdirinya, membiarkan seseorang itu masuk.

Mikoto terbelalak. "Di-dia..." ujar Mikoto terbata.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Summary**: Kau sendiri... punya masalah? / Masalah itu nama tengahku, Itachi. Aku selalu punya masalah. Kalaupun mereka tidak datang aku yang akan mengundangnya. / Ya, kau memang selau membuat masalah. / Haha... begitulah./ Friendship, Romance.

**Pairing**: Itachi x Hinata

**Slight**: Itachi x Konan

Pein x Konan

**Warning**: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, terdapat adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11: Nii-san and Otouto**

.

.

.

.

Mikoto terdiam melihat sosok di hadapannya. "Hikari... dia..." tanyanya terbata.

Hikari tersenyum, ia menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik iti sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Ya Mikoto, dia Sasuke, putra bungsumu."

Mikoto tak dapat lagi membendung kebahagiaannya, ia segera memeluk sosok Sasuke erat. "Sasuke Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu nak," ujarnya sambil terisak.

Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya. "Aku juga merindukan Kaa-san."

Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Sasuke lembut. "Kau sudah besar nak," ujarnya sambil kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja aku sudah besar Kaa-san."

"Kau benar." Mikoto kembali tersenyum sebelum ia memandang lekat putra bungsunya. "Tapi selama ini kamu baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, tetapi..." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya. "... semuannya tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran Kaa-san dan..." Sasuke memandan ke arah Mikoto. "... Nii-san," lanjut pemuda berambut raven itu sambil menatap ke arah Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri Itachi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Berarti tebakan Tobi waktu itu benar, iya kan Nii-san?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Itachi balas tersenyum, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan mangacak rambut Sasuke. "Ya, Tobi benar."

"Ya, benar dan bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu," ujar Hikari menginterupsi percakapan kakak adik itu.

"Ya ampun, sampai lupa. Ayo Hikari, Sasuke, duduk dulu," ujar Mikoto sambil mempersilajan tamunya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman sekolahnya sambil mendekap sebuah kotak bento dipelukannya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang tidak dijumpainya sejak dua hari lalu.

"Dimana senpai ya?" gumamnya seorang diri sambil tetap mencari. "Atau sebaiknya aku ke kelasnya saja ya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Mencari siapa nona?"

Sebuah suara menasuki indera pendengaran Hinata secara mendadak, membuat gadis itu reflek menolehkan kepalannya ke samping, tepat ke arah si sumber suara. Hinata terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda berambut raven itu yang berbicara padanya. "Sa-Sasuke-san."

"Kamu cari siapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah... I-itu..." sahut Hinata gugup.

"Kau pasti mencari Itachi-nii, iya kan?" tebak Sasuke yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"A-ano..."

"Mengaku saja Hinata... tak apa kok. Atau mau kubantu mencarinya?"

"Ti-tidak perlu... a-aku..." Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang semakim memerah.

"Berhenti mengganggunya Sasuke!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat di dengarnya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memasuki indera pendengarannya. Suara seseorang yang dirindukannya dua hari ini. "I-Itachi senpai."

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Nah, itu orangnya sudah datang," ujar Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan dengannya Hinata?" lanjut Sasuke santai tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang kembali memerah.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengganggunya otouto," ujar Itachi sambil menarik adiknya menjauhi Hinata.

"Yah... tak perlu menarikku juga Nii-san," ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak akan mengganggu kok.," lanjutnya.

"Ya... ya... Jadi..." Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis berambut indigo itu. "... ada apa kau mencariku ?"

"A-ano... ini." Hinata menyodorkan kotak bento ditangannya yang lansung diterima oleh Itachi dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata." Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Sama-sama senpai, umm..." Hinata menggantung kata-katanya.

"Hm? Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Ano... dua hari ini aku tidak melihat senpai. Apa senpai tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Umm..." Itachi tampak berpikir. "Aku sedang sibuk kemarin maaf ya," sahut pemuda itu.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kenapa senpai minta maaf?"

"Karena... mungkin aku membuatmu cemas," sahut Itachi sambil menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah bangku tak jauh dari sana.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Itachi mendudukkan dirinya. "Duduklah." Pintanya pada Hinata sambil menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya.

Hinata menurut, ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Itachi.

"Aaa... sepertinya aku akan mengganggu jika terus disini," Sasuke memabalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. "Aku kekelas duluan yan Nii-san."

"Ya," sahut Itachi singkat sambil membuka kotak bento ditangannya.

"A-ano... senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-san memanggil senpai dengan sebutan Nii-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Yahh... karena Sasuke memang adikku," sahut Itachi santai sambil menggigit tempuranya, tanpa mempedulikan raut terkejut Hinata.

Hinata tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ta-tapi... gomen...yang kutahu marga senpai bukan Uchiha," ujar Hinata.

"Ya. Karena aku mengikuti marga ibuku," sahut Itachi.

Hinata tampak mengangguk.

Itachi mengambil sepotong tempura lagi sebelum menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. "Buka mulutmu," pintanya.

Hinata terkejut, kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. "Ti-tidak perlu senpai..." sahutnya terbata.

"Ayolah, aku kan hanya mau berbagi denganmu."

"Baiklah." Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Itachi menyuapinya, membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan melintasi koridor-koridor menuju kelasnya dan pemuda itu berhenti sesaat tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Itachi mengamati pintu di depannya seksama, ya... tidak ada jaminan kalau tidak ada jebakan disana kan? Dengan perlahania mengulurkan tangannya dan pembuka pintu itu, dan...

... tidak ada apa-apa.

Merasa aman Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik bahunya dari belakang. Itachi terkejut saat menyadari kalau dirinya kembali berada dikoridor dan pintu kelas dihadapannya telah tertutup.

Saat sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Itachi segera menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang berniat mencari tahu siapa yang telah menariknya keluar, dan pemuda itu terkejut saat mengetahuinya. "He... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok dihadapan Itachi itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Aku hanya membantumu?" ujar sosok siswa berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Apa maksudmu Shisui?" tanya Itachi yang masih kebingungan.

"Para Akatsuki sedang bosan dan mereka berniat cari mangsa. Jadi, kusarankan padamu agar menjauh dari mereka," ujar Shisui sambil menarik tangan Itachi menjauhi kelas.

"He... mereka tidak bosan-bosan ya?" gumam Itachi.

"Jangan harap Itachi."

.

.

"He? Apa-apaan itu? Padahal aku sudah menunggunya masuk," ujar Hidan yang terlihat kesal, para Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di kelas XI A.

"Huh, padahal kita bisa dapat sedikit hiburan kalau dia masuk," timpal Kakuzu.

"Benar itu, iya kan leader?" ujar Zetsu sambil menoleh ke arah Pein yang tampak acuh sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Umm... leader?"

"Berisik!" ujar Pein dingin sambil beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah keluar kelas. "Ayo Nagato!"

"Kemana?" tanya Nagato yang tampak kebingungan.

"Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Baiklah," sahut Nagato sambil menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Shisui melangkahkan kakinya di lantai atap sekolah. Hembusan angin langsung menyambut keduanya setibanya disana. Shisui melangkah ke arah pagar pembatas dan bersandar di sana diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Hey, apa tidak masalah kalau kita membolos?" tanya Itachi.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... aku sudah banyak membolos kemarin."

"Tenang saja, kali ini tidak masalah kok," sahut Shisui sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yahh... karena saat ini jam pelajaran sedang kosong?"

"Kosong? kenapa?"

"Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk acara perkemahan nanti, kau tidak tahu?"

Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu kemarin gak masuk sih."

"Jangan mengejek Shisui."

Shisui tertawa. "Haha... aku tidak bermaksud kok. Umm... ngomong-ngomong masalahmu sudah selesai kan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Sudah kok. Kaa-san sudah cerita semuanya."

"Waahhh... senang mendengarnya... sepupu." Shisui kembali tersenyum.

"Haha... tidak disangka ya."

"Ya... tidak disang..." Ucapan Shisui terpotong saat pintu atap kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dua orang dari sana yang dapat membuat kedua pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam.

"Pein dan Nagato," gumam Itachi pelan.

"Mau apa mereka kesini?" sambung Shisui.

"Entah," sahut Itachi sambil matanya tetap mengawasi Pein dan Nagato yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dan kini kedua anggota Akatsuki itu telah berada tiga langkah di depan Itachi dan Shisui.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Shisui tajam sementara Itachi hanya terdiam.

Pein tersenyum mengejek. "Kalian sendiri? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Membolos hm?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Ohh... tapi, itu menjadi urusanku jika aku ingin bermain-main dengan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu Pein?!"

Sementara Shisui yang sedang adu mulut dengan Pein, Itachi hanya terdiam sambil menatap Nagato yang berdiri disamping Pein dengan pandangan mata yang mengatakan 'Dia mau apa?' sambil melirik ke arah Pein, yang dijawab Nagato dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah mengatakan 'Tidak tahu.'

"Hei, jangan macam-macam ya!"

Pein semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka hm?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ohh..." Pein tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan, mengakibatkan sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Shisui.

"KAU!"

"Apa menurutmu kita tidak perlu menghentikan mereka?" tanya Itachi pada pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus... Sebelum timbul kekacauan disini," sahut Nagato.

"Hei, berhenti menunjukkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu, atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Sudahlah Pein..." Nagato tampak menengahi perkelahian yang mungkin akan terjadi itu. "... jangan main-main."

"Aku tidak main-main kok."

"Apanya yang tidak main-main?" sahut Shisui yang masih tampak emosi.

"Hei, sudahlah Shisui," ujar Itachi yang juga berusaha melerai.

"Dia yang cari masalah duluan Itachi."

"Sudahlah Shisui." Itachi menarik lengan Shisui, menjauhkan sepupunya itu dari Pein yang masih terkekeh. "Jadi, kalian mau apa disini?" tanya pemuda berambut raven panjang itu ketus.

"Ah, kami tidak mau apa-apa kok," sahut Pein santai. "Kami hanya mau menghilangkan kebosanan, lagipula jam pelajaran sedang kosong kan?" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengisi kebosanan?" tanya Shisui tajam, pemuda itu hendak malangkah maju namun ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengajak kalian bermain..." Pein tampak merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"... kartu," lanjut Pein sambil menunjukkan sekotak kartu poker ditangannya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya sweatdrop.

.

Shisui: 'A-apa maksudnya? Dia tidak sedang bercanda kan?'

Itachi: 'Hei, apa dia terbentur? Sikapnya aneh.'

Nagato: No comment

.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam? Ayo cepat!" seru Pein yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap.

Itachi, Shisui dan Nagato berpandangan sebelum Nagato mengangguk dan mereka bertiga ikut duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"Nah, sekarang kita main apa dengan kartu ini?" tanya Pein.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Shisui berjalan menyusuri koridor setelah permainan kartu aneh dengan Pein dan Nagato barusan.

"Hei Itachi, aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Pein tadi. Apa dia habis terbentur?"

"Entahlah," Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi ini benar-benar aneh Itachi."

Itachi tidak merespon, pemuda itu justru memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke arah kerumunan disana. "Ada apa itu?" Tunjuk Itachi.

Shisui mengikuti arahan Itachi. "Disana tempat mading bukan, ah mungkin pengumuman tentang perkemahan sudah ada. Ayo kita lihat!" ujar Shisui sambil menarik tangan Itachi.

"Ah pengumuman soal perkemahan ternyata," gumam Shisui.

"Ya, dan acaranya minggu ini ya," sambung Itachi.

Shisui tersenyum lebar. "Wahh... sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan, benar kan Itachi?"

"Ya," sahut Itachi sambil mengangguk pelan.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sekelompok orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Tentu saja ini akan menarik khehe..."

"... dengan kalian sebagai korban..."

"... dan kami sebagai raja."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**A/N:**

**Huaaa... Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update yang super ngaret ini... #bungkukbungkuksampekejedot**

**Gomennasai minna... **

**Yosh... Semoga chap ini dapat memuaskan reader sekalian.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Mind to review?


	13. Perkemahan

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Itachi yang sedang merapikan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya unuk perkemahan hari ini langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya. "Iya Kaa-san, sebentar lagi siap," serunya menjawab suara ketukan pintunya.

Itachi melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya, namun belum sempat ia sampai disana, pintu sudah terbuka lebih dulu...

"Hai Nii-san!"

... menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut raven berantakan yang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Summary**: "... apa aku bisa kembali seperti dulu?"/ "Kau ingin kembali?"/ "Entahlah... mungkin... tapi, yeah aku bosan harus selalu dihukum. Kini tiada hari tanpa dihukum bagiku."/ "Kenapa tidak di coba?"/ "Huh?"/ "Aku akan membantumu."/ Friendship, Romance.

**Pairing**: Itachi x Hinata

**Slight**: Itachi x Konan

Pein x Konan

**Warning**: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, terdapat adegan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

.

'**You're My Friend'**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Perkemahan**

.

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

"TACHI UN!"

Itachi yang baru melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat didengarnya suara yang familiar itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Deidara dan Sasori yang tengah melambai ke arahnya.

"Ayo Sasuke, Shisui!" Itachi menghampiri kedua temannya itu diikuti oleh Shisui dan Sasuke yang datang bersamanya.

"Woahh... kenapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan un?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Mereka menjemputku di rumah," sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Shusui yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ohh..." Sasori menggangguk paham. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini kalian dekat dengan Sasuke. Kalau Shisui aku bisa mengerti karena ia dan Sasuke adalah saudara sepupu, tapi kalau Itachi?"

"Apa itu sebuah masalah? Toh, Sasuke sudah bukan anggota Akatsuki lagi kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Nah itu, sejak Sasuke keluar Akatsuki un. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau keluar dari Akatsuki un?"

"Bosan," sahut Sasuke singkat. "Apa kalian keberatan kalau aku ada disini?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak un. Bukan begitu kok Sasuke, hanya saja..."

"... hanya saja kukira kamu bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, apalagi Itachi termasuk baru disini," sambung Sasori.

"Iya un, apalagi aku sering mendengarmu memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Nii-san', sedangkan dengan Shisui kamu hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel un," ujar Deidara yang langsung membuat Shisui kembali pundung dipojokan.

"Tidak perlu diperjelas Dei," gumam Shisui lirih dengan aura suram yang mengitari tubuhnya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada teman-temanmu itu, Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Itachi.

"Terserah kamu Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu Shusui saja yang menjelaskannya," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menujuk ke arah Shisui yang kembali memasang wajah sebal ke arahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Shisui un?"

"Haahhh..." Shisui menghela napas pelan sebelum pemuda itu mendekat ke arah kedua sahabatnya dan merangkul bahu keduanya. "Mereka..." Mulainya sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke menggunakan dagunya. "... sebenarnya saudara kandung, kakak adik," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Hening

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"APAA?!"

"Isshhh..." Shisui reflek menjauhkan dirinya saat teriakkan kencang itu terdengar. Sambil mengusap telingannya yang memerah, ia mendelik sebal ke arah Sasori dan Deidara yang baru saja berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. "Apa-apaan sih teriakkan kalian itu?!"

Sasori dan Deidara masih terdiam sambil menatap ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke tanpa berkedip. "Benar un, mereka mirip un," gumam Deidara yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Sasori.

"Ya, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" sambung Sasori. "Kau tidak berbohong kan Shisui?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau tidak percaya kalian bisa tanya langsung pada mereka."

"Tachi un?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum. "Ya, itu benar."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, maksudku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"... ya, sangat panjang dan waktu kita sekarang tidak akan cukup untuk membahas hal itu. Lihat!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi sambil menunjuk ke tengah lapangan dimana para siswa dan siswi sudah berkumpul disana. "Tsunade-sama sudah meminta kita berkumpul," lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan melangkah.

"Ah Sasuke benar, ayo kita kesana!" seru Shisui sambil merangkul pundak Itachi, menyeretnya pergi diikuti oleh Sasori dan Deidara di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan acara perkemahan mereka. Lokasi perkemahan kali ini adalah sebuah padang rumput luas di tepi hutan kota, bagian selatan Konoha. Pemandangan alam yang indah dan udara yang sejuk membuat para siswa siswi merasa nyaman disini.

Saat ini para murid tengah mendirikan tenda masing-masing, hampir semua orang tampak sibuk saat ini. Hampir? Ya, karena tidak semua siswa tengah bekerja, lihat saja ke arah timur dari tempat perkemahan ini. Disana tampak segerombol siswa yang, tengah bersantai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki.

Kenapa mereka tidak mendirikan tenda? Mudah saja, tinggal memaksa beberapa orang siswa untuk membuatkan tenda mereka dan semua beres.

"Hei leader, kau tidak bosan apa?" celetuk Hidan yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menguap.

"Tidak," sahut Pein acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya.

"He? Kau serius leader?" tanya Zetsu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hm."

"Ah, kau tidak asyik leader." Hidan kembali menggerutu.

"Masa bodoh."

Belum sempat Hidan membalas, pemuda berambut putih itu menatap suatu objek tak jauh darinya. Sebuah seringai mulai timbul di bibirnya, ah ia punya ide menarik. "Ada yang mau ikut aku?" ajak Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah objek yang menjadi perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Apa idemu Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu yang kini tengah menatap objek yang ditunjuk Hidan. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang tengah membawa peralatan memasak.

"Hanya ide sederhana yang pasaran, tapi aku yakin kalian akan terhibur khehe..." Hidan terkekeh, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil tali yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. "Siapa yang ikut? Kakuzu?" Hidan melemparkan ujung tali yang dibawanya pada Kakuzu sementara ia menggenggam ujung yang satunya lagi.

"Hap... Oke."

Hidan dan Kakuzu mulai berjalan sambil mengendap-endap. Kini keduanya tengah bersembunyi pada semak-semak yang berada di tepi jalan yang akan dilalui oleh Deidara si pemuda pirang. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menari tali saat si pemuda blonde itu akan melangkah dan... Haha... Pasti menarik.

10 langkah

5 langkah

3

2

1

"Tarik!" Hidan memberi aba-aba dan keduanya menarik tali itu bersamaan. Karena penasaran para anggota Akatsuki lainnya kini mulai memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada tali itu, tentu sambil berharap kalau sang korban dapat termakan jebakan dan...

"Ah, hup!"

Deidara melompati tali itu dengan santai.

"Eh?"

Sementara Hidan, Kakuzu dan para anggota lainnya (minus Pain) hanya bisa terdiam. "Gagal, eh?" Konan menyeletuk, memecahkan keheningan diantara para pembuat onar itu.

"Tentu saja gagal hahahaha... un" Deidara tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Akatsuki. "Makanya jangan usil un." Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Sialan, kenapa bisa gagal?" Hidan membanting tali yang semula digenggamnya itu dengan kesal.

"Wah... Gak bisa dibiarkan nih." Kakuzu ikut menimpali. "Leader... bagaimana ini? Ada ide bagus?"

"Bener tuh Leader, kita gak bisa diam aja dong."

"Hajar dia Leader!"

"Kerjain sampai dia bosan hidup!"

"Berisik!" Pein berujar pelan dan dalam, namun tanpa diberitahu pun para Akatsuki sudah tahu kalau mood sang Leader sedang memburuk. "Kalian tidak dengar apa kalau Tsunade sejak tadi sudah teriak-teriak." Pein menunjuk ke arah kepala sekolah mereka yang sedang berdiri didepan murid-murid dengan sebuah mic ditangannya.

"AKATSUKI! Cepat kemari, kalau tidak akan kuhukum kalian seberat-beratnya!"

"Cepatlah!" titah Pein sambil melangkah, namun sebelum itu ia sempat melempar handphonya kuat-kuat hingga membentur pohon dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak mau mengalami nasib seperti handphone tidak bersalah itu, para anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung mengikuti langkah sang leader.

.

.

.

"Haahhh..." Pein menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit sejak mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan area perkemahan.

Sementara Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya terdiam, masih sambil mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering yang akan digunakan sebagai kayu bakar.

"Haahhh..."

Lagi, Pein kembali menghela napas. Awalnya Itachi tidak mau memusingkan hal itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jengah juga. Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak kesal saat mendapat tugas seperti ini bersama seseorang yang hanya bisa mengeluh, bahkan ia belum mendapatkan satu pun ranting. Kini Itachi harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan amarahnya disini, di depan orang itu, kenapa harus satu kelompok dengannya sih? Salahkan saja kepala sekolah mereka yang membuatnya harus satu kelompok dengan Leader Akatsuki yang menyebalkan ini.

.

**Flashback**

"Sekarang saya akan bagi-bagi tugas untuk kalian," ujar Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, kalian ambil air untuk memasak!"

"Eh? Tapi Tsu... maksudku sensei, itu merepotkan," protes Hidan.

"Benar sensei, itu..."

"Diam! Jangan ada yang protes!" bentak Tsunade memotong perkataan Zetsu. "Sekarang kalian ambil embernya dan pergi cari air. CEPAT!"

"Ba-baik sensei." Tanpa babibu lagu ketiganya langsung berlari pergi, menghindari amukan maut sang kepala sekolah.

Tsunade menghela napas singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Selanjutnya yang dapat tugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk memasak dan membuat apa unggun..." Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya, ia menatap ke depan, menatap wajah murid-muridnya. "... Pein..." Pein menyipitkan matanya. "... dan Itachi." Itachi mendelik horror. "Jangan ada yang protes lagi dan cepat bergegas!"

**Flashback end**

.

"Haahhh..."

"Hentikan Pein!" Itachi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Kalau kamu tidak suka pergi denganku kenapa kita tidak berpencar saja?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Pein dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Haahhh..." Kali ini Itachi yang menghela napas. "Kamu gak suka mendapat tugas denganku kan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Huh?" Itachi menatap Pein heran. "Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau terus-terusan menghela napas."

"Bosan..." Pein menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku bosan, tugas ini membosankan, perkemahan ini membosankan," lanjutnya.

"Yaahh... begitulah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah terlanjur disini?" Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Jadi bagaimana? Mau berpencar?"

"Boleh, aku akan ke kanan," ujar Pein memutuskan seenaknya dan ia langsung melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah, tapi Hey... Kembali kesini setengah jam lagi ya?!" teriak Itachi yang hanya dibalas lambaian singkat oleh Pein. Itachi kembali mengangkat bahunya sebelum melangkah mengambil jalur yang sebelah kiri.

.

.

.

Pein melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati jalan setapak hutan sambil sesekali ia menunduk, mengambil ranting-ranting kering yang dibutuhkannya. "Huaa... Kenapa sepi sekali disini? Harusnya aku menolak ajakan Itachi untuk berpencar tadi. Setidaknya kalau ada dia, ada orang yang bisa kujahili."

"Huh!" Pein mendengus, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah earphone dari sana. "Lebih baik mendengarkan musik," gumamnya sambil merogoh saku celana, bermaksud mengambi handphonenya. Namun...

"Lho, kok gak ada?" Pein merogoh saku celana yang lain, namun nihil, handphone itu tidak ia temukan. Ah, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal...

"Tunggu..!"

Ah, sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar lupa.

"Handphoneku barusan kubanting kan? Sampai hancur berkeping-keping," ujarnya semakin pelan.

"Argghh... Bodoh!" Pein berteriak kesal, kali ini ia membanting earphonenya, membuat benda itu ikut hancur menyusul sang handphone. "Ini gara-gara mereka." Pein mulai bersungut-sungut. Ia berhenti mengumpulkan ranting dan hanya berjalan lurus sambil menggerutu.

"Kalau tidak ada niat untuk pulang, buat apa pulang? Buat apa pulang ke rumah jika hanya beberapa jam?!" Pein berteriak kencang, masih sambil melangkah tak tentu arah.

"Menyebalkan..."

"Brengsek..."

Pein terus bersungut-sungut sepanjang perjalanan. Ia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan jalannya kali ini, kakinya terus saja melangkah tanpa tahu kemana ia pergi hingga...

Sreekkk...

"Eh?"

... ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Sraakk... Sraakkk...

"Huwaa..!"

Brugh...

"Ugh..." Pein mencoba bangun. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit, tapi untungnya tidak ada luka yang serius, hanya lecet-lecet saja. Pein mendongak dan menatap kesekeliling, memastikan dimana tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Ugh... Sakit." Pein mencoba berdiri, ia menatap nanar tebing setinggi 4 meter dihadapannya. "Itu tinggi sekali, bagaimana aku naik? Cih sial." Pein kembali merutuk. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, berniat mencari sosok pemuda berambut orange jabrik yang sejak tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Itachi meletakan seikat ranting yang berhasil dikumpulkannya dan duduk diatasnya. "Kemana dia? Ini sudah lewat setengah jam," gumam Itachi sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Pein, mungkin saja nanti ia akan muncul dari sana kan?

Kini sudah hampir satu jam, dan Pein masih belum muncul juga. "Ishh... Kemana sih dia?" Itachi mendengus kesal. "Padahal kan kita harus cepat kembali, lagipula..." Itachi memutus kata-kata dan mendongak ke arah langit yang kini menampilkan awan-awan kelabu pekat. "... cuacanya mendadak mendung."

"Cih, sepertinya aku harus mencarinya." Itachi beranjak sambil mengangkat kayu bakarnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilalui Pein.

Cukup jauh Itachi melangkah, namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang Pein Yahiko, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing diantara rerumputan.

"Huh? Apa itu?" Itachi berjongkok dan memungut benda itu. "Earphone?" gumannya sambil memperhatikan earphone berwarna jingga yang sudah setengah hancur itu. "Apa ini milik Pein?"

Itachi kembali menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan masih tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia kembali beranjak, memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

"Hei! Apa ada orang?!"

Belum jauh ia melangkah, Itachi dikejutkan oleh teriakan sebuah suara yang familiar. "Pein? Dimana dia?" Itachi kembali menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, namun ia tetap tidak memukan sosok Pein. "Isshhh... Dimana sih dia?"

"Oyy... Siapapun jawab aku?!" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Pein! Hei Pein, kamu dimana?!"

"Itachi? Aku disini Itachi. Hey, cepat tolong aku?!"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, disini itu dimana? Ia sedah mencari-cari namun tidak menemukan sosok Pein.

"Kamu dimana Pein?!"

"Aku disini Itachi!"

Itachi memutar bola matanya, ia mulai lelah dengan pertanyaan tanpa ujung ini. "Yang kau maksud 'disini' itu dimana?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku disini, di bawah jurang!"

"He? Jurang?" Itachi kembali menoleh keseliling dan ia menemukannya, sebuah jurang yang terlatak tak jauh darinya. Itachi segera mendekati jurang itu dan benar, ia menemukan sosok Pein dibawah sana. Jadi, sejak tadi ia ada disana.

"Hey Itachi, cepat bantu aku!" teriak Pein dari bawah sana.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hutan, mencari benda yang sekiranya dapat membantunya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan apapun disini selain pepohonan dan... Tunggu sebentar... Ah, ia sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantu.

"Hey Pein, tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil tali," ujar Itachi sambil beranjak.

"Baik, tapi cepatlah, sepertinya akan segera turuh hu..."

JDAARRR...

Belum sempat Pein menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara gemuruh mulai terdengar. "... jan." Disusul oleh jatuhnya tetes-tetesan air hujan yang cukup deras.

"Woaaa... Bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu suasana di perkemahan tanpak sangat sibuk, para murid kembali membereskan tenda-tenda mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam bus. Tsunade tampak menatap langit yang sudah dipenuhi awan pekat itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ayo cepat anak-anak! Kita harus sudah berangkat sebelum hujan turun," ujar Tsunade cemas.

"Semuanya hampir selesai, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu suruh murid-murid segera masuk kedalam bus. Acara dibatalkan dan kita kembali ke sekolah," titahnya yang disambut anggukan dari Kakashi.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama," sahut Kakashi sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tidak biasanya prakiraan cuacanya meleset ya, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade kembali menoleh dan kini ia mendapati Kurenai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya, dan karena cuaca buruk ini kita jadi harus membatalkan acara perkemahan."

"Ya, saya rasa itu bukan masalah, yang terpenting murid-murid aman."

"Itu yang paling penting." Tsunade menoleh saat mendengar Kakashi memangilnya dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita juga naik ke bus, Kurenai."

"Ya."

Bus yang membawa rombongan murid-murid KISHS itu segela melaju saat sang kepala sekolah sudah naik kedalamnya, dan tak lama setelahnya hujan mulai turun deras membasahi bumi.

Tunggu!

Ada yang terlupa?

.

.

.

Pein merapatksn dirinya ke dinsing tebing, bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup mulai membuatnya kedinginan. "Itachi! Cepatlah!"

"Hey Pein!"

Pein segera mendongak saat mendengar suara Itachi, dan detik itu juga Itachi melemparkan sebuah tali panjang yang cukup mencapai bagian bawah jurang. Pein menatap tali dari untaian akar pohon beringin itu, diam-diam ia kagun dengan ide Itachi untuk membuat tali dari akar pohon beringin.

"Cepatlah Pein! Hujannya semakin deras!" teriak Itachi dari atas sana.

"Iya.. Iya.." Pein meraih tali itu dan mulai memanjat. Kondisi tebing yang licin membuatnya harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil pijakan. Ia memanjat perlahan. "Sedikit lagi," gumamnya pelan sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung ditarik ke atas oleh Itachi.

"Hah... Hah... Akhirnya..." ujar Pein sambil terengah.

"Ya... Lagipula... kenapa kau bisa ada dibawah sana?"

"Ah, itu... Tadi aku sedang menggerutu jadi tidak melihat jalan dan... kau tahu lah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Menggerutu? Huh!" Itachi tampak mendengus kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?!"

"Boleh saja..." Itachi berdiri dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Pein yang masih terduduk ditanah. "Kalau kau mau cerita alasan kenapa kau menggerutu juga boleh, aku akan mendengarkan. Tapi tidak disini, kita harus cepat kembali, hujannya semakin deras."

Pein menyambut uluran tangan Itachi dan ikut berdiri. "He? Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Itachi mengendikkan bahu. "Yahh... Kalau kau mau cerita maka akan kudengarkan." Ia mulai melangkah cepat menembus guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

"Hey tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Uhh... hujannya deras sekali un." Deidara bergumam pelan sambil melihat keluar jendela yang menampilkan butiran air hujan.

"Shisui, kenapa kau grasak-grusuk begitu sih?"

Deidara menoleh ke bangku belakangnya, tempat dimana Shisui dan Sasori duduk. "Ada apa Shisui un?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kamu seperti orang yang baru saja kemalingan, un."

"Aku... aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi apa?"

"Un, barangmu ada yang ketinggalan,un?"

"Sepertinya bukan barang, aku sudah memeriksa isi tasku dan semaunya lengkap."

"Lalu apa un?"

"Entah..."

"SENSEI!"

Shisui dan kedua temannya itu langsung menoleh saat teriakkan melengking itu terdengar disertai suara langkah kaki berisik dari arah bangku belakang. "Akatsuki?"

"Ada apa Akatsuki?" tanya Kakashi.

"Pein... PEIN HILANG SENSEI!"

Kakashi terkejut. "Apa maksud kalian? Pein hilang?"

"Ya, Pein hilang sensei. Sepertinya ia tertinggal."

"Nahh...itu dia!" Shisui tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat seisi bus kini menoleh ke arahnya. "Itachi... ITACHI JUGA TIDAK ADA SENSEI!"

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa mereka bisa tertinggal?"

"Uhh... tadi kan Itachi dan Pein mendapat tugas dari Tsunade sensei untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar,un. Sepertinya mereka belum kembali sampai kita pergi,un."

"Bagaimana ini sensei?!"

Kakashi menghela napas, mencoba berpikir. "Tenang dulu, saya akan menghubungi Tsunade-sama," ujar Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Kalian coba hubungi mereka!"

"Baik sensei."

.

"APA?! KENAPA MEREKA BISA TERTINGGAL?!"

Kakashi menjauhkan handphonenya saat suara menggelegar milik Tsunade terdengar dari seberang sana. "Etoo... sepertinya mereka masih mencari kayu bakar saat kita berkemas, Tsunade-sama."

"Dan kenapa kalian bari menyadarinya? KENAPA KALIAN BARU MENYADARINYA SAAT KITA SUDAH HAMPIR SAMPAI SEKOLAH?!"

"Ma-maafkan saya Tsunade-sama. Ini semua kesalahan saya, karena tidak mengabsen mereka terlebih dahulu."

Tsunade tampak menghela napas. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya dan saat kita sudah tiba disekolah kamu harus kembali dan jemput mereka, Kakashi."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna onyx dan sepasang bola mata berwarna kecokelatan itu hanya dapat membola horror saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Lapangan yang semula menjadi tempat perkemahan mereka itu kini kosong melompong tanpa ada seorangpun manusia disana.

"Hey Itachi, kita tidak salah tempat kan?" tanya Pein yang masih tampak syok.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yakin ini tempatnya. Tapi..." Itachi menyapukan apemandagannya kesekeliling, tempat ini benar-benar kosong. "... kenapa disini kosong."

"Jangan-jangan kita tertinggal." Bola mata Pein kembali membola horror.

"Bisa jadi." Itachi menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Karena cuaca buruk acaranyanya dibatalkan dan mereka kembali ke sekolah," lanjutnya tenang.

"Gahh... kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?! Kita sudah tertinggal disini!" Pein mengacak rambutnya yang sudah benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Ayo!" Itachi melangkah menjauh, membuat Pein terbengong di tempatnya.

"Kemana?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh. "Kembali ke sekolah, tentu saja."

"Hee... memang kau tahu jalannya?"

"Sedikit..." Itachi kembali melangkah, kali ini Pein mengikutinya. "Kita hanya perlu berjalan ke arah utara, melewati jalanan perbukitan dan kita akan sampai di jalan besar."

"Tapi itu jauh sekali Itachi."

"Yahh... semoga saja kita dapat tumpangan."

.

Kedua remaja itu akhirnya berjalan, menembus hujan yang tak juga mereda, justru semakin deras. Tubuh keduannya sudah basah kuyup seluruhnya, membuat mereka menggigil. "Ma-masih jauh I-Itachi?" tanya Pein gemetaran.

Itachi menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memandang jauh ke depan. "Masih cukup jauh, sekitar 500 meter lagi."

"Haahhh..."Pein mendesah lelah, ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha membuatnya hangat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Pein menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya. "Hal itu tidak perlu kau pertanyakan kan?" sahutnya sarkastik. "Kau juga pasti kedinginan kan?"

"Yeahh... begitulah."

"Maaf."

"Eh?" itachi reflek menoleh saat mendengar kata yang menurutnya tidak biasa keluar dari mulut Pein itu. "Kau bicara apa tadi Pein?" tanyanya berusaha memastikan.

"Aku... aku minta maaf." Pein membuang muka. "Jangan paksa aku mengulanginya lagi."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Uhh... gara-gara aku kita jadi tertinggal bus?"

"Yeah... ini semua memang gara-gara kau."

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak masuk jurang pasti kita bisa kembali lebih cepat." Itachi melirik singkat ke arah Pein. "Tapi, yeahh... itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Toh tidak ada yang bisa menebak kapan musibah akan datang kan?" Itachi kini menoleh ke arah Pein, tersenyum tipis.

Pein hanya terdiam terpaku. "Kau... kenapa kau bisa berpikiran positif seperti itu? Apa kau tidak menyalahkanku?"

"Yeah... mungkin aku memang sedikit kesal. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, tidak ada yang bisa menebak kapan musibah akan datang kan?"

"Yeah, kau benar. Lalu..." Pein menjeda kata-katanya, mengatur nafasnya. "... kenapa kau membantuku saat itu?"

"Heh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Itachi terkekeh. "Tentu saja karena kau adalah temanku, setidaknya aku menganggapnya begitu."

Pein kembali terpaku mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Bahkan setelah semua hal jahat yang kulakukan padamu kau masih mau menolongku?"

"Ya, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Pein menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, hanya aku yang salah disini." Pein mendongak, menatap langit kelabu yang belum lelah menurunkan hujan di atas mereka. "Maaf untuk semuanya."

"Haha... sudahlah, lupakan saja semua itu." Itachi menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku juga perlu meluruskan sesuatu disini, mengenai Konan."

"Ah, kau pasti sudah dengar dari Nagato soal Konan kan?" Itachi terkejut mendengar perkataan Pein. Dia tahu? "Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu saat Nagato menceritakan semua itu padamu. Sebenarnya saat itu aku juga berada di atap, hanya disisi yang berbeda dengan kalian."

"Eh? Ja-jadi kau..."

"Yeah... awalnya aku ingin langsung menghajar Nagato saat itu juga. Tapi..."

"Tapi..."

"... tapi mendengar ia yang begitu inginnya aku kembali seperti dulu, membuatku mengurungkan niat itu dan detik itu juga aku jadi berpikir..." Pein menghela napas, tersenyum tipis. "... apa aku bisa kembali seperti dulu?" Pein menoleh, menatap Itachi yang balas menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau ingin kembali?"

"Entahlah... mungkin... tapi, yeah aku bosan harus selalu dihukum." Pein terkekeh. "Kini tiada hari tanpa dihukum bagiku."

"Kenapa tidak di coba?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau ingin kembali seperti dulu, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk kembali?"

"Bisakah?" Pein menatap Itachi penuh harap.

"Tentu saja bisa jika kau memiliki niat." Itachi tersenyum. "Aku akan membantu jika kau tidak keberatan, Nagato juga pasti akan dengan senang hati membatumu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih..."

TIINNNN...

Pein dan Itachi reflek menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang cukup keras. Mereka harus menutupi mata mereka akibat cahaya menyilaukan yang ditimbulkan oleh mobil yang perlahan mendekati mereka itu. Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di jalan besar.

"Pein, Itachi!" Kaca jendela mobil itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berambut keperakan yang mengenakan masker, pria itu segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Cepatlah masuk! Kalian basah kuyup!" titah Kakashi sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Kedua pemuda itu menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kakashi kembali ke kursi pengemudi, memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami sensei?!" Pein berteriak kesal.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku karena tidak mengabsen murid-muridku terlebih dahulu."

"Gaahhh... kalian tidak tahu kalau kami kedinginan?!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Pein, dan kalau kamu kedinginan di jok belakang ada selimut, kalian bisa pakai."

Mendengar hal itu, dengan secepat kilat Pein menoleh ke jok belakang dan benar saja, ia menemukan dua helai selimut di sana. Pein menarik selimut itu, satu untuknya dan yang satu ia lemparkan pada Itachi. "Ini, pakailah! Kau juga kedinginan kan?"

Itachi menerima selimut itu, dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Terima kasih."

"Hm."

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok di balik kemudi itu diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Huahhh... sampai juga!" Pein keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari menuju teras sekolah karena hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Masuklah ke kelas kalian, anak-anak yang lain ada di sana," ujar Kakashi yang tengah berjalan bersama Itachi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya sensei," ujar Itachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak masalah Itachi, justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Kalian tertinggal karena kesalahanku," sahut Kakashi.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salahmu sensei, kami juga salah karena tidak kembali ke tenda tepat waktu."

"Ah itu, kalian harus menceritakan kenapa kalian terlambat kembali, Tsunade-sama terus menanyakannya sejak tadi." Kakashi hendak mengambil jalan yang lain, jalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. "Aku harus menemui Tsunade-sama, kalian duluan saja ke kelas," ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Baik sensei."

.

.

.

"Tachi un!" Deidara langsung berlari kencang dan menubruknya saat ia pertama kali memunculkan dirinya di pintu kelas. "Kau kemana saja, un? Kenapa bisa tertinggal un?" Ia menyerang Itachi dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Ceritanya panjang Dei, nanti akan kuceritakan."

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dulu Itachi." Shisui melemparkan setalan baju dan celana kering ke arah Itachi yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda itu.

"Thanks Shisui, aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Lima belas menit kemudian Itachi telah kembali ke kelas. sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, ia duduk berkumpul bersama ketiga temannya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu Tachi, un?" tanya Deidara. "Ceritakan un."

Itachi menghela napas. "Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Jadi begini..."

.

Sementara itu di bagian Akatsuki.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertinggal Leader?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau tersesat Leader?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari para anggota Akatsuki terucap, namun tampaknya orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu justru tidak menggubrisnya. Pein hanya terdiam membisu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup.

"Hei Leader, jawablah!"

Pein berdiri, masih tidak menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia justru menoleh ke arah Nagato. "Hey Nagato!"

Nagato menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Hm?"

"Ikut aku!" titah Pein sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Nagato menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu bingung, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Pein keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Tachi, un!" Deidara yang baru kembali dari toilet, memasuki kelas dengan terburu-buru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm? Ada apa Dei? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Itachi yang penasaran kenapa Deidara memanggil namanya dengan penuh semangat seperti itu.

"Ada yang mencarimu Tachi, un." Deidara menarik lengan Itachi, memaksanya bangun. "Cepatlah, dia menunggumu diluar!" Kini Deidara sudah mendorong-dorong punggung Itachi.

"Iya, iya, tidak perlu dorong-dorong juga Dei," ujar Itachi sedikit sewot dan hanya dibalas oleh cengiran iseng Deidara.

"Hehe... Gomen. Sudah sana cepat temui dia."

"Iya, iya." Mengikuti perintah Deidara, Itachi berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Itachi keluar kelas dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut indigo tengah berdiri disamping pintu kelasnya sambil menunduk.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, ia tersenyum manis. "Ah I-Itachi senpai."

Itachi balas tersenyum. "Kau mencariku, Hinata? Ada apa?" Itachi menggandeng tangan Hinata, mengajaknya menjauhi pintu kelas karena ia tahu ada orang-orang yang tengah menguping dibalik pintu sana.

"Ku-kudengar senpai tertinggal bus. A-apa itu be-benar?" tanya Hinata pelan namun Itachi bisa mendengar raut cemas pada suara lembut gadis itu.

"Yeahh... Itu benar. Aku tertinggal bus karena tidak kembali tepat waktu hehe..." sahut Itachi sambil terkekeh, berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas gadis itu.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi senpai? Ba-bagaimana senpai kembali kemari? Senpai tidak terluka kan?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi dengan raut cemasnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, kamu tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu," sahut Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Hinata lembut yang langsung membuat wajah gadis itu semerah kepiting rebus. "Dan aku kembali kesini karena Kakashi-sensei menjemput kami," sambungnya.

Hinata menghela napas lega mendengar penuturan Itachi, tetapi masih ada yang terasa mengganjal di pikiran gadis berambut indigo itu. "Umm... se-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Ku-kudengar senpai tertinggal bus be-bersama dengan Pein-senpai, be-benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Di-dia tidak berbuat se-sesuatu kepadamu kan senpai?" Lagi, raut cemas itu kembali menghiasi wajah manis gadis didepannya, membuat Itachi gemas ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, sungguh. Pein tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kok." Itachi menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"S-syukurlah." Hinata kembali menghela napas lega. "Oh iya aku lupa." Hinata mengangkat sebuah bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Itachi. "I-ini untuk senpai, aku baru belajar membuatnya semalam, se-semoga senpai suka."

Itachi menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. "Apa ini Hinata?"

"I-itu biskuit."

Itachi membuka tutup toples kecil itu dan mengambil sebuah biskuit berbentuk beruang dari dalamnya. Itachi menggigit biskuit itu. "Ini enak sekali Hinata," pujinya tulus sambil kembali mengambil biskuit itu dari dalam toples.

"Be-benarkah senpai?"

"Ya, ini enak sekali Hinata. Kamu memang pintar memasak ya."

Pipi Hinata kembali merona. "Te-terima kasih senpai."

Itachi tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu yang berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Hinata."

"Sa-sama-sama senpai."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya kembali menepuk kepala Hinata lembut. "Sekarang lebih baik kamu kembali ke kelas, cuaca semakin dingin, hujannya juga belum mereda sedikitpun."

Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merona – dan kini semakin pekat – membungkukkan tubunya. "Te-terima kasih senpai, a-aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Itachi kembali tersenyum. "Ya, berhati-hatilah Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk sekilas sebeluma akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi, tentunya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sedangkan Itachi hanya melihat punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ia manis sekali."

.

.

.

"Hahh... Kau serius Pein!" Nagato berteriak dengan wajah syok namun jika di perhatikan ada raut bahagia yang terpancar di wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ya aku serius, apa kau... tidak senang, Nagato."

Nagato tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang... Aku senang sekali Yahi.. maksudku Pein."

Pein menghalihkan pandangannya pada langit kelabu yang masih menjatuhkan jutaan tetes air hujan, ia tersenyum tipis. "Panggil Yahiko juga boleh kok."

"Benarkah?! Wahh... Aku benar-benar senang Yahiko. Tapi ini, serius kan? Bukan main-main?"

"Ya, aku serius." Pein mengangguk mantap. "Tapi... apa bisa berhasil?"

"Kau pasti bisa Yahiko." Nagato merangkul bahu Pein aka Yahiko. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Ya, terima kasih Nagato."

Nagato tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali... Yahiko."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**A/N:**

...

...

...

Huwaaa... Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update (yang teramat sangat ini) Hontou ni gomennasai...

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang masih setia menunggu fanfic jamuran ini.. Semoga chap kali ini dapat memuaskan kalian minna-san...

.

Untuk selanjutnya saya akan mencoba menyelesaikan fic-fic multichapter saya satu persatu dimulai dari 'You're My Friend' ini. Jadi buat para reader yang menunggu fic saya yang lain, mohon bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi.. ^^

Sekali lagi, Hontou ni gomennasai...

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

...


End file.
